New Families and Past Events
by theyugiohyaoifan
Summary: Yami gets to stay after the ceremonial dual because of a tie. Ra gives him his own body/life because Ra knew Yami had feelings for Yugi, but never told him. one year later every thing is fine, Yugi and Yami are still trying to find a way to tell one another how they feel about each other. New years comes around and everything comes to reality. OOC Yami in here. Full Summary Inside.
1. New Years Invitations

Hi this is my **first Fan-Fiction** story and I hope that you like it. Most of the interesting things will be later on, including the lemons and violence.

Summary: Yami gets to stay after the ceremonial dual because of a tie. Ra gives him his own body/life because Ra knew Yami had feelings for Yugi, but never told him. One year later everything is fine, Yugi and Yami are still trying to find a way to tell one another how they feel about each other. New years comes around and everything comes to reality. A week later a few visitors come to stay home. Mr. Muto (or Father) and Atemu (Yugi's one year younger brother). Yugi sees his brother for the longest time in 12 years. Yugi and Atemu brake out in a war of silent. Later on Yugi finds out that he is of importance to the last survivor of the 6000 year old vampire who's name is Rose. What is it that the Vampire wants with Yugi. Yami has a bad feeling about this and will Heba, Yami's reincarnated brother tell him what he can do when he finds out that Yami doesn't remember what there father told them before Yami was sealed inside the Puzzle. parings: YugiXYami, AtemuXHeba, SetoXJoey, MalikXRyo(only in the beginning) BakuraXRyo, and MarikXMalik. Warnings: Violence, Lemons, drama, mentioning of Rape, MPREG's and an Out Of Character Yami(It just fits him in this story) I might make this story into a Sequel if it gets to long.

*** I'm fixing spelling errors and other thing that don't make sents ***

I do not own Yugioh!

(Please read & review) enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- New Years Invitations

December 28

Yugi got up at 6:30 in the morning everyday. He stretched then went to the door, down the hall and into Yami's room. Yami got to stay in the world because of a tie after the ceremonial duel. Ra had given him his own life himself by coming down from the heaven's. The only thing that Yami had to do was get all of the millennium items embedded into his back like Malik, to stay alive without disappearing into thin air.

"Yami, get up, or do I have to get the ice water like yesterday!" Yugi said a little tiered and annoyed from outside the door.

Yami mentally groaned "Fine, just 5 more minutes, please" He pleaded under his blanket.

Yugi yawned "Fine, but you better be dressed when I get out." He said leaving to take a shower.

Yami rolled over to the edge of the bed, not knowing witch way he was going. *THUD* Yami fell off the bed. He reached up to grab the blanket and pulled it down, wrapped himself in it. Three minutes later Yami heard foot steps coming up the stairs and going into Yugi's room, then came back out and headed towards his room, stopping at the door. A knock startled him as he sat up on the floor.

"Come in" Yami said with a scared voice.

"Are you still sleeping at 6:38 Yami" Said Solomon with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Sorry Grampa, I've been tired lately and my back feels like it's still burning when I move around" Yami protested.

"I know your in pain, but with Yugi around you won't be able to rest until you tell him." Solomon said with a smirk.

"GRAMPA!" Yami said turning bright crimson. Solomon laughed "Well get dressed and come downstairs and eat breakfast." He said still laughing heading out the door to make breakfast.

Yami got off the floor after three more minutes of just sitting their stunned. He sat on the bed and took off his shirt that he had on the day before. Once he threw the shirt into a hamper and grabbed another shirt from his dresser, but before Yami putting the shirt on, he turned his back to a wall mirror and growled. On his back were the 7 millennium Items. The Puzzle was in the middle and the Necklaces, Rod, Scale, Ring, Key and the Eye were circling that item.

_**Daydream**_

_Yami was looking at the millennium Puzzle on his back. He was focused on it to much that he didn't even here the knock on the door and it opening._

_"Yami, what are you doing, I thought I told you to get dressed" A familiar voice called out._

_Yami turned to see "Yugi, I was just...you know." He said staying all cool and not embarrassed because Yugi had a towel around his neck with his shirt opened up and that Yami had his shirt off, exposing his skin. Yami looked away and back at the mirror. Yugi held a straight face, but changed it to a smirk. Walking forward, Yugi stood behind Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist. _

_Yami jumped at the action and tried to get away before he fainted or did something worse._

_"I know your secret" Yugi whispered into_ _Yami's ear, leaving Yami to blush and not moving in his tracks._

_Yami stood still in Yugi's hold and started to stutter "What d-do you mean by secret, Yugi."_

_"Well I think you know, don't you" Yugi smirked and tightened his hold on Yami's waist._

**End Daydream**

Yami shook his head and the daydream was over and in the back of his head still to be remembered later on. Yami put his shirt on and made sure that the daydream would never become real. Yami ran to the door, flew it open and bumped right into Yugi, who's arm was still up in the air ready to knock. Yami was gripping Yugi's shirt because he didn't know who he ran into.

"Yami...what are you doing" Yugi said flushing pink, but stayed calm because he didn't want to show Yami that he liked him.

Yami shot his head up, frightened. Started to back up "Y-Yugi...I was Just" Yami began.

Yugi jumped in "Going downstairs...let's go" Yugi walked away from the door and started going down to the kitchen. Yami's blush slowly went away as he walked out into the hall and followed him.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion

"MOKUBA, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Seto bellowed from the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm just finishing up something on the invitations." Mokuba complained right back.

"Your the one who wanted this New Year's party in the first place" Seto grumbling.

Five minutes later Mokuba finished typing the invitations and putting them into envelopes with a small sticker to hold the back down. Mokuba went downstairs were Seto was pissed off even more.

"Finally, now we can go" Seto said still grumbling. Mokuba just shook his head and brushed Seto off to call Roland.

Roland came into the room and said "Yes Mokuba sir, what do you need."

"I need you to send these invitations to the following people on this list and make sure that you give the invitations to them personally." Mokuba said with a smile on his face, handing the invitations over to him.

"Let's go Mokuba" Seto said while dragging him along. The door to the Mansion shut and left a stunned looking Roland still standing where he was before.

* * *

Game Shop

Yugi, Yami and Solomon finished eating breakfast and Yugi was cleaning up the dishes and drying them. Solomon was in the Game shop working. A few kids came in with their parents and bought some toys. The door opened and Roland come in.

"Welcome, how may I help you today Roland" Solomon said with a friendly smile.

Roland started to sweat and fix his sunglasses "Is Yugi and Yami Muto here." "Let me get them for you." Solomon left the shop to get the boys.

Two minutes was when Solomon came back with Yugi and Yami right behind him, while Solomon took his place behind the counter.

"Roland, what do you want." Yugi asked a little confused.

"It's not what I want, but what Mokuba wants." Roland restated.

"Just spit it out already and tell us" Yami became impatient.

"Alright here it is" Roland took out the envelopes and handed each one an envelope "You are invited to a New Year's Eve party that Mokuba and a little bit of Seto put together."

Yugi and Yami were standing right next to each other and turned their heads to one another confused. Yami spoke up after a few seconds and said "Is any of our friends going."

"Yes, Mokuba gave me a list and wanted everyone on it to be there." Roland gave Yami the list and read through it.

_List_

_(* All ready Done or gave them the invitation)_

_Yugi / * Ryo_

_Yami / * Malik_

_* Joey / Rose_

_* Tristen / Elizabeth_

Solomon over heard this and asked "Is there going to be any Alcoholic beverages at this party"

"I believe that there will be champagne and not Alcohol" Roland said being more serious. "Grampa, can we go then and we both promise we won't drink any Alcohol." Yugi pleaded

"Hmm...very well, but I would believe that Seto will give you and your friends rooms to sleep for the night then." Solomon said crossing his arms.

Roland stood straight up with his arms at his sides "Yes, I presume that Mr. Kaiba will give them rooms to sleep" Roland said bowing a little.

While Roland and Solomon were talking, Yugi turned to Yami and asked for the list that Mokuba gave to Roland. Yugi looked over the list until he got the the last two names on the right side. Yugi had wide eyes and the list was almost touching his face. Yami saw what Yugi was doing and asked "Um... Yugi what are you looking at that is making you wide eyed all of a sudden"

Yugi snapped out of it "This...these two names."

Solomon and Roland just ended their talking and Solomon came closer to Yugi and looked over his hand at the names "Rose and Elizabeth...they will becoming sometime within 2 or 3 days they said" Solomon said smiling.

Yami was dumfounded at that because he never met them face to face before. He knew that Elizabeth was a transfer student 2 in a half years ago and that she became friends with Yugi, Tristen, Joey, Mokuba,Tea, Ryo and Malik.

Roland was just about to leave, but turned back around because he almost forgot to hand them Rose's and Elizabeth's Invitations to Yugi, because Rose was Yugi's Cousin and they knew that she would becoming this year. Roland left the Game Shop and went back to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

Later That Day

Yami was sitting by his work desk doing some math problems because Solomon wanted to see how good he was at homework. Yami did like five pages and had ten more to go. Yami finished his sixth page and took a break because something was on his mind and it was Rose and what kind of relationship Yugi had with her. Yami found out earlier that Rose was a cousin, but why was Yugi and Solomon smiling. Yami was leaning back in his computer chair with his pencil under his nose and his arms behind his head. He thought of going to confront Yugi about this, but got to the point that he was glued to his chair in embarrassment. What was he going to say, that he didn't like the smile on his face earlier and not to see this Rose person again. But then again she was his cousin and he had the right to do so. A knock on the door startled him that he fell off his computer chair. The door opened to reveal Solomon.

"Phew it's just Grampa" Yami said while holding his right hand to his heart.

"What do you mean that it's just Grampa, Yami" Solomon pouted at Yami.

"Grampa...I mean that it's good to see you since I haven't talked straight to you today" Yami said all innocent.

"Hmm...Alright I believe you. What do you want to talk about." Solomon said sitting on Yami's bed.

"Well it's actually advice" Yami laughed a little while talking.

"And what would that be then" Solomon asked getting serious now.

"Um...Well it's about Yugi and his cousin Rose...Like what happened between them." Said Yami hiding a blush. Solomon smiled and started to laugh.

"Whats so funny Gramp's" Yami said turning a bright red.

"Well first off, somebody's a little Jealous here and secondly I can't give you advice." Solomon said getting off the bed.

Yami was still bright red and embarrassed "Wait a minute here...Why can't you tell me anything" Yami said while standing up off the floor.

Solomon turned around outside the door and said "If you want to know then why don't you ask for yourself" Solomon laughed and shut the door, leaving Yami wondering what his Grampa meant by 'I can't give you advice'. Yami's redness went away and he laid on his bed with his head buried in his pillow. 'What am I going to do' Yami thought. Before Yami could come to the conclusion weather or not to go to Yugi's room to ask him about Rose, Yami heard a muffling sound coming from the next room over. Yami got off his bed, went to his door and opened it and went into the hall. He walked to the door with the sound coming from and looked around for his Grampa to be sure that he isn't looking at him. The coast was clear, so Yami put his ear up to the door and heard singing and a song playing.

_**Yugi Singing: **__**Without You By: Breaking Benjamin**_

**Search for the answers**

**I knew all along**

**I lost myself, we all fell**

**down**

**Never the wiser of**

**what I've become**

**Alone I stand a**

**broken man**

**All I have is one**

**last chance**

**I won't turn my**

**back on you**

_**Take my hand,**_

**drag me down**

**If you fall then I**

**will to**

**And I can't save**

**what's left of you**

**Sing something new**

**I have nothing left**

**I can't face the dark**

**without you**

**there's nothing left **

**to lose**

**the fight never ends**

**I can't face the dark**

**without you**

**Swallow me under**

**and pull me apart **

**I understand**

**There's nothing left**

**Pain so familiar and**

**close to the heart**

**No more, no less, I **

**w****on't forget**

_**Come back down**_

**save yourself**

**I can't find my way**

**to you**

**And I can't bear and**

**face the truth.**

**Sing something new**

**I have nothing left**

**I can't face the dark**

**without you**

**there's nothing left**

**to lose**

**the fight never ends**

**I can't face the dark**

**without you**

**I wanted to**

**forgive**

**I'm trying to**

**forgive**

**Don't leave me**

**here again**

**I'm with you**

**forever, the end**

**Sing something new**

**I have nothing left**

**I can't face the dark**

**without you**

**there's nothing left**

**to lose**

**the fight never ends**

**I can't face the dark**

**without you**

**Holding the hand**

**that holds me down**

**I forgive you, forget **

**you, **

**the end (x2)**

Yugi stopped singing the words and the music still played a few more seconds, then ended.

Yami was confused to who this song was meant for. Yami waited a few more minutes and stood up and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Yugi called quickly.

Yami entered and poked his head in and saw a laptop on Yugi's work desk and a stack of papers next to it. Yugi was on his computer chair spinning in it and all most fell off it. Yami smiled and walked in completely and shut the door behind him.

Yugi looked to the door and stopped spinning the chair. He smiled at Yami and Yami turned a light pink and looked at the wall. Yugi chuckled and turned back to the window in front of his desk. A few minutes went by before Yugi asked "Yami how long are you going to stand there not talking or are you trying to find the words to say to me that won't upset me." Said Yugi turning his head slightly to look at Yami.

Yami without thinking just blurted out what he was going to ask "Who is this Rose person that you and Gramp's smiled at when you saw here name on the list that Mokuba gave to Roland" Yami said panting air.

Yugi turned his chair fully at Yami and as shocked as Yugi was dropped his head and smirked while shaking his head "Yami, Rose is my cousin"

"I know that, but...that's not what I mean. It's not my business to ask, but what did she do for you that" Yami drifted off at that and looked down as his eye became watery.

"Yami it is your business, but I was waiting for you to ask me about it since earlier."

Yami looked up surprised and said "Really, you were"

"Yes, I was waiting for you to come in here and that is why I started to sing before and I believe it worked" Yugi said snickering.

Yami had a cute shocked face that went with his blush "That isn't true"

"Sure it isn't, but let's get back to your unanswered question from before. Rose is two years older than me and she saved my life in middle school" Yugi started.

"Saved your life...How did she do that" Yami asked confused.

"Seven years ago when I was in sixth grade and Rose in Eighth. The school started on fire and everybody else was already outside the building waiting for the fire department to get there" Yugi said while sitting back on his chair.

"Where were you when all this was going on" Yami asked.

"Well since I had short legs in middle school and fire everywhere. I got to the gym area where something fell on me, of course I fell unconscious. When I woke up I was in the hospital and Grampa and Rose were their right next to me. Rose later told me what happened when she found me and she said that she ran back into the school when she couldn't find me outside. Rose didn't tell me how she lifted whatever fell on me off." Yugi finished and Yami's legs were about to give way from underneath him. Yugi saw this and stood up and walked half way before Yami collapsed.

Yugi ran to Yami from were Yugi was getting closer to him. Yugi caught Yami before he hit the floor and held him like Yami did when the Orichalcos seal took over Yugi.

"Yami wake up...come on" Yugi said shaking him. Grampa came in because he heard this and asked "What's going on"

"Yami collapsed and I can't wake him up" Yugi said with almost tears in his eyes.

Solomon went wide eyed and said "I'll call Ishizu right away."

Solomon went to call Ishizu and Yugi picked Yami up and put him on his bed to lay on. Yugi pulled his chair up next to the bed and was holding on to Yami's hand until Ishizu got their.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

Solomon was waiting outside the front door for Ishizu. A minute later their were screeching noises coming around the block. Seconds later it stopped in front of the Shop with dust rising up around it. Their were two people on the motorcycle taking their helmets off and setting them down. The first to get off was Ishizu and Malik got off second.

Solomon coughed up dust that went in front of his face. He waved it away and hurried Ishizu and Malik into the house. Solomon told Malik to stay in the living room and sent Ishizu to Yugi's room.

Yugi was still holding Yami's hand when the door opened up and Ishizu walked in. Ishizu held a sad expression on her face before she spoke "Yugi...could you please step out for a little bit"

"Alright" Yugi said letting go of Yami's hand and standing up. Yugi left the room and shut the door behind him.

A minute later Ishizu checked to see if anyone was standing outside the door because she didn't want anyone to see her healing Ability that she was going to perform on Yami. She shut the door and walked over to Yami and crossed her arms over her chest like an 'X' and closed her eyes. Yami started to illuminate a strange glow and the paleness started to go away, but the heavy breathing didn't stop when the glowing disappeared. Ishizu shook her head and felt Yami's head, brushing his bangs away from his face and put her other hand on Yami's chest. Light started to illuminate again and disappeared. Ishizu figured out what was wrong with Yami and would have thought he asked Yugi out, but that didn't change from the day that Yami got to stay after the tie between them. Ishizu did a few more check-ups on Yami and left the room.

Downstairs Yugi was pacing back and forth by the stairs. Solomon walked up to Yugi and placed a hand on his arm "Yugi you need to calm down...you know that it's not going to help Yami wake up." Solomon said letting go of Yugi's arm.

"I know Grampa, but Yami just fainted when I was done explaining to him what happened with Rose and me 7 years ago" Yugi said with tears in his eyes. Yugi turned his head to the stairs and saw Ishizu standing their "How is he" Yugi asked determined.

"He should be fine, just a fever that's all, but I would suggest that you put a cold cloth over his head and cover him up" Ishizu added. "Malik we can leave now"

Malik nodded and grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened the door for Ishizu. Before Ishizu left through the door she went to Solomon and whispered in his ear "Love Sickness" and left the house and the screeching of the motorcycles wheels, until it got quiet again. Solomon locked the door and turned to the stairs to see that Yugi wasn't there anymore. Solomon shook his head and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Yugi walked into his room with a bowl of water and a cloth hanging out of it. Yugi set the bowl on his desk and pulled the blanket out from under Yami to covered him up. He dipped the cloth into the cold water and rung it out, placing it onto Yami's head. Yami groaned, but didn't wake up. Yugi sighed and knelled on both knees, laying his head down on his arms and fell asleep later on.

* * *

The next chapter should be longer than this one.

Next chapter: I'm not sure, but something happens to Yami and two people come before the party.

And remember to Read&Review


	2. Secrets Unfolding

Here's the next Chapter

I know I said that I was going to upload on the weekends, but I had half of this chapter done and I wanted to finish it. :3 So you are warned, there is an argument later on. And so you Guys and Girls know, Rose and Elizabeth are characters that I made up. I didn't steel them.

I do not own Yugioh.

R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets Unfolding

2 Days later (30th of December) 12:45AM

Yugi was sleeping next to Yami because he hasn't woken up since the 28th from the explication of Rose. It was now 12:50 and thing's were happening to Yami in his dreams.

_**Nightmare**_

_ Yami was back in Egypt 5013 years ago and was playing with Mana after studying with Lord Aknadin. Yami was running inside the palace grounds and yelling "Mana, where are you...this isn't funny anymo..." _

_ Yami was grabbed behind and both hands where tied behind his back and a gag tied around his mouth._

_ "Keep quiet and I won't kill you" One of the guards said. The guard picked Yami up and flew him over his shoulder and ran for an underground tunnel that crises crossed everywhere under the palace. They were under the palace in a big open space. The guard threw Yami down hitting his head, hard._

_ Yami was dazed and couldn't focus well after that. The guard came up to him and took the gag off from his mouth so he could breath normally._

_ Yami regained his breath and asked "Who are you, and what do you want with me that's so important."_

_ The guard laughed evilly "What do you think I'm going to do, set you free, I don't think so, not in my life time" _

_ "What do you mean 'not in your life time'" Yami restated to the guard_

_ "I mean I know what your capable of creating when you are with another man." The guard said pulling up Yami's tunic bottom's_

_ "What are you doing, I don't know what your talking Ab-AHHH" He screamed as tears streamed down his face._

_**End Nightmare**_

Before this happened Yami pushed Yugi off the bed. Yugi woke up and shot up off the floor seeing Yami struggling under the blankets. Yugi hurried over to the bed and shook Yami's shoulders only to be punched in the nose. Yugi fell back first onto the floor. Yugi got off the floor to hold his nose that was bleeding badly. Yugi tried to shake Yami again, but only to be punched in the cheek, but stayed standing. Yugi did this about three more times before he found a few extra belts in his closet and tied Yami's wrists to the bed. Yami stopped moving and was now calm again. Yugi covered Yami back up because he kicked them off. After that was done he went over to the wall mirror and saw the damage done to his face. Nose broken, cheeks swollen, a cut on his lip bleeding, bruises. Yugi left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to grab a ice pack for his cheeks. He went to the bathroom to fix his nose and to stop the bleeding.

Solomon woke up to someone walking around and got up, Solomon walked to his door and opened it. He saw a light on in the bathroom and a "AHH". Solomon ran to the bathroom and pushed the door to see Yugi standing their with his head over the sink with blood running out his nose.

Yugi saw his Grampa and tipped his head back so the blood ran back into his head.

Solomon asked "What happened to you boy, it's like you got your butt kicked like in middle school again."

"Sorry Gramp's, but something happened with Yami in his sleep and he punched me like 5 times before I hade to tied him to the bed." Yugi said stuffing a tissue in his nose and grabbed the ice pack and left the bathroom.

_Back in Yami's Nightmare_

_ "What are you doing, I don't know what your talking Ab-AHHH"_

Yami woke up and tried to sit up, but found himself stuck. He looked up and found his wrists tied to the bed. He went wide eyed and started to pull at the restraints, struggling to get loose.

A minute later Yami started to cry and breath heavily. The door opened and without thinking and looking up to see who it was Yami whimpered "Don't hurt me, please."

"Yami, I'm not going to hurt you. I just tied you to the down because you punched me 5 times in the face when you where struggling in your sleep before." Yugi said putting the ice down on the desk.

Yami looked over to the desk, then to Yugi who was tipping his head back on his chair. Yami asked "Yugi...can you untie me please" Yami said with tears still falling down his face.

Yugi tilted his head to the side and said "Give me a reason to do so, then I will"

Yami sniffed "I...I had a bad experience with it" Yugi rolled his chair over to the bed "And what would that be then"

Yami turned his head to the wall "i-i...c-can't say" Yugi sighed and went to open his laptop to do stuff. "Well, I guess that my secret can wait till you tell me what's wrong"

Yami flinched at that remembering his Daydream a few days ago "What do you mean"

"If you tell me your problem then mine can wait till the day of the party" Yugi said turning pink in the face. Yami held up his tears and struggled a little more, but then stopped. Yami got Yugi's attention and started to tell him, but skipped the bad parts. "5013 years ago when I was 13 and my father was still the Pharaoh, the guard my father assigned me over heard him saying what I can do or...create when I'm with someone on the..." Yami stopped because he forgot what days they where.

"Yami 'on the' what?" Yugi said confused.

"I can't remember...It's to blurry, but all I can say is that there are 3 days at the most" Yami said painfully.

Yugi got off the chair and started to untie Yami's wrists "Well OK then. What happened next" Yami sat up from laying down and rubbed his wrists to let the pain go away from all the pulling he did "Well, after the guard grabbed me and did the thing's that he did to me my father found out the next day and pretty much killed the guard when he found him in the underground tunnels with me. My father didn't have a trial either and know one in the entire palace knew what he did." Yami said holding his knees to his chest and buried his head in a pillow that was on his lap.

"Um, Yami you alright" Yugi asked concerned for him.

"Yeah, I'm good" Yami rubbed his eyes to wipe the coming tears away.

"Yami what's wrong" Yugi said sitting right next to Yami and pulling the pillow from him.

"It's...nothing Yugi" He choked out.

"Yami tell me what's wrong or so help me Ra that I will not speak with you for a week" Yugi said getting pissed off in a good way.

Yami flung himself at Yugi because he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell someone what was wrong with him since the day he got his own body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Yugi, I just feel different being human and not a spirit floating around." Yami cried and held onto Yugi's chest.

"Wait, what do you mean you feel different" Yugi managed to say as shocked as ever hearing Yami say that.

Yami choked on his sob "I...I mean I don't feel right being outside the Puzzle anymore" Yami whimpered "I feel as if someone is going to repeat what happened 5013 years ago again and I still won't be able to stop it...I felt safe when I was a spirit, but I just can't get the fact that I'm being watched everywhere I go" Yami sobbed even harder now.

Yugi genitally wrapped his arms around Yami to comfort him and not get frightened that Yugi is holding him. "Yami calm down, your fine. No one will hurt you again. I promise you that."

Yami sobbed more and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and held on for dear life knowing that Yugi would protect him no matter what happened to him.

A little while later Yugi felt Yami falling asleep, so he lay him down under the covers and shut the light off realizing that it was almost 2 AM. Yugi sighed and cover himself up before Yami rolled over to Yugi's side and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi was surprised at that, but accepted it and did the same to comfort his darker half that night.

* * *

Noon That Same Day

Yugi got up at least 7:50 and decided to go take a shower. Yugi had a question on his mind and it was why didn't Solomon wake the two of them up that morning.

When Yugi got out he went back into his room because Yami was still sleeping cause he was weak from crying earlier that morning. Yugi decided to let Yami sleep in and went downstairs. He made breakfast for them because his Grampa was no were to be seen.

Noon came around when Yugi heard a door open and 3 voices talking saying "Yugi will be surprised to see us" A girls voice said.

"Yeah, you know he's going to want to know where you went for the last 2 years without contacting him" Another voice said.

"Well lets find out what he says then" Solomon retorted "Yugi, are you down here."

"I'm in the kitchen" Yugi replied. Yugi put the spatula down on a towel and walked to the door only to be trampled by another body. Yugi was pinned down to the floor and heard a sweet voice talking "Did Ja miss me Yugi"

Yugi was dazed and couldn't focus before his vision went back to normal. "Rose, what are you doing here. I thought that you had a big job or something that you had to do." Yugi brought up.

"Oh, yeah that. I took a few months off because I have been working my but off for 2 years Yugi" Rose said getting off Yugi and putting her fists to her waist, pouting.

Before Yugi could start to talk, someone else started to laugh at nothing.

"Elizabeth, Why are you laughing when I'm having a problem here" Rose protested.

"You should have seen your face when you were pouting." Elizabeth laughed.

Rose was a very convincing person to believe and she was very nice at times when she wasn't pissed off. Rose was at least 6'7 with long hair that went to her knees standing up. She had white hair that was short at the top, but her left side covered her left eye and a red outline went all the way around her head. She had on a spaghetti strap white shirt that opened up above the navel. The straps fell to the sides every time she pulled them up. The pants were white with a black belt. The high heels were a non-sharpened pencil length away from the ground.

Elizabeth was a vary funny person when she was. Elizabeth had on tank-top that opened to a point in the front and arm bands on the top and bottom of her arms that are connected by a piece of leather string to the shirt to keep her from killing someone. The pants were dark blue like the shirt (uniform blue) and she had a black belt on that clipped together not buckled. Elizabeth had on knee-high tops that were black with white lases and at least 6'5, 6'6 in height. She also had a neck-belt like Yugi, but this one had a purple strap that connected to each side of the neck-belt to hold a locket with a picture of her mother before she died when Elizabeth was 10. The last thing that Elizabeth had was black hair with blond outline all the way over her head.

Yugi got off the floor and asked "Elizabeth it's been a while hasn't it."

Elizabeth stopped laughing and whipped the tears away from the laughter "Yugi, it has been-DANG Yugi you got tall over the last year I saw you" Elizabeth said surprised.

"Yeah, well I didn't grow 10 inches over this hole year for nothing. I needed to catch up to everyone else" Yugi said sarcastically.

"Yugi your taller than Seto Kaiba now" Rose retorted.

"YOU" Someone said in the entrance of the kitchen.

Everyone turned to the door way to the kitchen to see Yami standing their with a confused and shocked face that no one has seen before. Rose guessed that Yami was talking about her because she knew that Yami knew her 5018 years ago, but he never knew her name.

Rose walked slowly over to Yami and said "I think you got the wrong person" Rose said glaring at Yami that said 'If you tell anyone and I will kill you' glare.

"y-y-yeah I think I do have you mixed up with someone I knew" Yami stuttered.

There were a few minutes of silence before Yugi forgot something that was important in his room.

Elizabeth was confused when Yugi left, but came back down with something in his hand.

Yugi said "Elizabeth, Rose your invited to Mokuba and Seto's New Year's party this year" Yugi handed the envelopes to them both without saying another word because both of them had a dumfounded face on that said 'what the hell is Seto doing setting up a New Year's party with Mokuba!'

Solomon interrupted the Akward silence "Rose, Elizabeth may I speak to you two in private"

"Sure" They said at the same time.

Yugi and Yami went up to their rooms. Yugi went on his computer doing something that meant talking to Seto about the party and Yami finishing the other 9 more pages of math from the other day.

Rose sat at the table and Elizabeth looked out the window. Solomon started to talk "Rose, does Elizabeth know about your secret"

"About being a vampire" Elizabeth whispered so that Yugi and Yami couldn't hear them talking.

"Yes Grampa, I told her a year ago and I'm trying to find the twin swords that control my power"

Rose was the only survivor left of the leader of the _8000_ year old Vampire race. Rose was 6022 years old and at least 1000 years older than Yami.

"Is their any problems in finding the swords" Solomon asked determined

"Well there is one thing and that is the hunters that dam Ann keeps sending after us" Rose snapped angrily.

Elizabeth and Solomon flinched at the volume in Rose's voice.

"Sorry, I keep wondering if my father really wanted me to find the sword or not. He told me to hide when the war with Ann's 100th grand parent was still alive" Rose said sighing.

"Really, you never told me this story before" Elizabeth remarked.' Rose stood up "That's because I was either testing you to see if you cared for me and not betray me for your needs to have a reason to take down Ann faster" Rose smiled "And I can see that you won't because I have watched you over the year."

"You know that I wouldn't do that to you, don't you" Elizabeth said serious.

"Yes, and I'm going to start from the beginning to tell you what I went through"

Elizabeth and Solomon sat on the couch and listened to the story.

_**6010 years ago**_

**_/Flashback/_**

_Rose was playing with her pet bat that she got from here father for her 10th birthday that was that day. Rose was 4'9 in height and she had black hair with red tips over her shoulders. She wore a royal purple dress that went over the knees, and a head band for her bangs to keep out of her eyes._

_ A guard came up to Rose "Emperor Roy would like to see you Rose"_

_ Rose turned around and her bat sat on her shoulder "Thank you for informing me that my father needs me"_

_ The guard bowed his head and walked off._

_ "Well let's go see what daddy wants Voo"(Voo is the bats name) Rose said secrastically and ran to the castle as quickly as possible. _

_5 minutes later_

_ Rose knocked on the door to her fathers office and she was panting hard because she wasn't that good with her powers yet._

_ "Come in, Rose" Her father called._

_ Rose came in and sat down on the chair that was across from her father._

_ "Have you had your training today, Rose" Roy said._

_ "Father!" Rose complained._

_ Roy chuckled "I know sweet heart, do you like your birthday gift I got you"_

_ "Yes father, Voo and I have had a great day playing in the palace grounds" Rose smiled._

_ Roy smiled, but turned serious "Well I'm glad, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about your abilities and how to use them." Roy stated._

_ "You mean like how I can talk to bats, run really fast and punch thing's and sent them like a mile away" Rose listed._

_ Roy was shocked when he heard the talking to bats, but said "Yes, most of those are abilities because one of them is a rare ability that doesn't come around vary often"_

_ Rose understood and asked "Is their another reason that you wanted to talk to me"_

_ "Yes and you might be amazed, but you'll understand when you turn 22" Roy said standing up._

_ "What do you mean" Rose asked._

_ "Well you know that story that I told you as a bed time story when you were 5 or younger" Roy walked over to Rose and put both hands on her shoulders. "The Twin swords of Dark and Light of Blood-Ren"_

_ "Wait, are you telling me that the swords are real!" Rose shouted._

_ "Rose keep it down or others will hear it and that would be bad."_

_ "Sorry father, but you said it was a myth or legend that their was a guy named Ren and that he was covered in blood from a war and that people thought that he was dead" Rose told her father._

_ "Yes and that is true about Blood-Ren, but I didn't say that it wasn't real about him wielding the twin swords or that his soul took over the Darkness sword and killed whoever found them, unless they had the ability of Dark and Light to wield them" Roy said._

_ Rose was silent for a few minutes and said "Why are you telling me this father if I don't even have the Dark and Light ability. What will it do for me to know this even though I can't use the twin swords if I found them."_

_ Roy chuckled "You will know in good time when you find out what abilities you..." Roy trailed off at the sound of screaming men and buildings coming down. Roy went to the window and saw what was going on and the next thing he knew the walls were beginning to crack. Roy knew what was going to happen next and grabbed Rose into a hug and tried to leave the castle tower, but ended in failure, the hole tower was cut in half and crumbled on it's way down to the ground._

_ Two minutes went by when Roy moved a chunk of rubble off him and his daughter. Roy was bleeding from a medium sized rubble spike that was in his shoulder and Rose had a few cuts and bruises on her arms and legs._

_ Roy wobbled over to Rose "Rose, sweet heart you need to go to the food storage room with Voo and stay their until this is all over."_

_ "But, I can-" Rose started._

_ "No butts, I know that you are not ready to fight full fledged Vampire hunters and you know it to. Plus, I don't want anything to happen to you" Roy said the last sentence in a whisper._

_ Rose looked up at her father and saw tears forming his eyes "I understand father. I know you want to protect me and all, but you worry to much and I can take care of my self for now dad, I'm only 10 years old and I'm more mature than mom was when she was this young."_

_ "I know that and" Roy sensed someone coming "You need to hurry to the storage room now" Roy finished looking serious at Rose._

_ Rose sensed what he meant and did as she was told and left to the safe place._

_ When Rose disappeared into the castle 3 men came strolling up to Roy saying "That's a nice daughter ya got their king of the last existing Vampires on this retched planet" Austin the leader of the vamp hunters said._

_ "You stay away from her if I were you" Roy demanded._

_"Well we ain't afraid of the mighty king of V's now that he's wounded with a sharp piece of rubble" The one on the left of Austin said._

_ The right one jumped in "Yeah, the mighty Vampire from 8000 years ago is kneeling down and is vulnerable after so long"_

_ Austin was smirking nonstop and added "Why don't we go and see how his offspring is at 10 years old or is she going to roll over and die like her father is doing right now. You, go and find that little brat" Austin demanded the right man to go._

_ "Yes sir" He said and chased after Rose._

_ "No, Don't or something terrible will happen to all of us" Roy winced at the pain in his shoulder._

_With Rose and Voo_

_ "Come on Voo, we need to get to the storage room fast before the..." the sound of breaking and crashing walls were coming closer 'CRASH' "AHH" Rose screamed._

_ The dust cloud cleared and Rose was looking for Voo, but she was know were to be seen._

_ "There you are, brat" The man said "Now if you would come with me, my leader would like to see you" He said while reaching for Rose._

_ Rose backed away and slid down a trap door that she knew of and used many times before. The man was pissed and slid down the narrow hole to follow her where she was escaping to. Rose made it to the bottom first after turning and zigzagging back and forth in the narrow path. Rose stood up and started to run, but tripped over something on the ground. The man that was chasing her caught up to her and grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her into a tight bear hug and carried her away to his leader._

_ Rose was screaming and kicking trying to get away from the man because she knew what was going to happen if she couldn't fight back or kill the guy named Austin._

_Back to the surface, Austin was ordering his men that were in tall trees to shoot gold needles at Roy to keep him occupied at the moment to give the guy who went after Rose some time to get back._

_ A moment later their was loud screaming coming out of the crumbling castle. Everyone looked to see that the guy who went after the girl is back and bear hugging her to death so that she doesn't get away._

_ "Jim come over here" Austin called him._

_ Jim walked over and said "I'm sorry for the wait. This kid found a trap door and I had to follow her in a narrow hole that I barley fit in"_

_ "That's fine you did good on your first time leaving the Hideout and I'm greatful for that" Austin told Jim._

_ "DADDY" Rose shouted while looking over at him._

_ Austin smiled "Don't worry little Vamp, your daddy will be fine if you show us what power you are capable of."_

_ "Don't do it Rose. He's going to kill me even if you do show him your power" Roy shouted._

_ Austin motioned for one of his men to shot Roy to silence him._

_ "AHH" Roy screamed in pain._

_ "Daddy, you alright" Rose cried._

_ "Rose" Roy hissed. "What ever you do, don't get angry if they hurt me or even kill me"_

_ "Kill him before he gets that stuck inside her little head and we loss our chance at seeing if it's true or not" Austin ordered._

_ The left hand man pulled out a gold spear that extended and threw it at Roy. Roy looked up to a spear being thrown at him and tried to move, but found himself to weak. The spear went right threw his chest and Roy fell over breathing hard._

_ Rose couldn't take it any more and forced all of her power out and blasted all the enemy's away including the one holding her._

_ Rose fell into a deep sleep, but her body didn't agree with her._

_ Austin got up slowly and looked at Rose with surprise. 'This must have been what that dam Roy was protecting all of these years' Austin thought._

_ Rose was kneeling on one knee and stood up with power. "I though that I wouldn't get a chance at kicking you ass when I heard what you have been doing to father since you were at last 20 years old, huh Austin the hunter of suckers or am I wrong" Rose sheathed._

_ Austin looked over at Roy and said "So this is what you've been keeping secret all this time."_

_ Roy struggled to look at him "Still...you won't be able to beat her the way you are now" Roy said daring him to try._

_ Austin was pissed off and ordered a few of his men to attack Rose._

_ Rose was just standing their looking around, but noticed that two people were running towards her. She continued to stair at them but forced a little power out. The men were cut in half at the waist and fell to the ground, Dead._

_ Austin was shocked when his men didn't kill the girl and he was pissed what Roy had just said before. Austin had made up his mind way before after Jim went to go get her that he himself would battle the girl to get the point across to the Vampires. Austin stepped forward knowing that he might die and said "I might as well get this over with by myself. I might die, but it was worth it."_

_ Austin took out a weapon and made his battle stance._

_ Rose was ready for him and walked right up to him and past him. Austin was confused when Rose passed him and walked away. He tried to move, but found it impossible. Austin looked down to his waist and found that their was blood oozing out of his gut._

_ A few moments later Austin collapsed to the ground panting "I'll get you...for this one day. I will come back as a new being and kill you when I do...get...ba-" Austin was cut off by a rock that fell from the castle._

_ Rose was looking over her shoulder and shook her head in frustration. Rose had snapped out of her weird trance and ran to her father. "Father, are you alright" she screamed._

_ Roy was happy that the prophecy had been made when he married his wife. He looked at Rose to only be shocked when her long black hair was turning white with the red outline still their._

_ Rose looked at her hair to be shocked at what was going on and that she was scared at what was happening to her._

_ "Daddy, what is happening to me and why did I loss control over my body when I got so mad at the guy when he hurt you" Rose said, frightened._

_ "The truth is that you are the next Vampire to find the one to end all of this. Since you have unlocked your power just now, you must find the twin swords of Dark and Light and end this for good" Roy explained._

_ Rose was confused as ever "What are you talking about father, what are you telling me to do."_

_ Roy moved slightly and grabbed Rose's hands in his " When I married your mother, I found out that she had an ability that was brighter than mine. She told me if I believed in the impossible then it would come true. You must find someone that has a spirit of light, but someone that has an adittude of a good leader. You might not find that person right away, but keep trying until no end, don't give up your hopes until you find that person." Roy sniffed._

_ "Father, why are you crying" Rose asked._

_ Roy held in his sobs "Oh, it's nothing, it's that I won't be able to see my little angle growing up, that's all" he whipped his tears away. "You know what's weird, your mother told me to protect you, but now your the one protecting me." Roy joked a little._

_ Rose chuckled "That is true, but what are you going to do about all those needles that are sticking out of you" Rose said reaching to pull one out._

_ "Don't touch them" Roy yelled. "They are dipped with poison and we are not stable to gold." Roy explained._

_ "What do you mean by 'not stable to gold" Rose repeated._

_ "We can touch it, but if we are cut by it or it is thrown into us then we would most likely die if we don't get human blood within an hour or so" Roy stated._

_ "OK, I'll go find someone then"_

_ "No, there isn't any time left and what would you do about the poison even if I do drink blood and heal my wounds" Roy said, panting harder now._

_ "Well, I, never mind. What are you going to do if you can't do anything about the poison and you die. What am I suppose to do with out you" Rose sobbed._

_ "Rose, I know you want me around when you are older, I can see it in your eyes, but that ain't going to happen any time soon. You need to take my words with you and go on a journey with Voo and find the next Vampire to rule over this place and defeat the hunters that started this war with us. I know it will be hard at first because I've done it myself once and I've had experience with it._

_ Rose looked up at her father "How will I know who the next leader will be"_

_ Roy took out an octagon shape stone that was ruby red with a ruby blue square in the middle of it. "This stone will help. When you get close to a vampire it will blink in the middle, if you are far away it will blink red, but if the red and blue glow together in front of the parson that is the one who will rule the next era of Vampires" Roy explained._

_ "But, what if they are human" Rose questioned._

_ "If they have an ability then you change them into one of us, but you must tell them everything about what is going on and it is their choice to be turned." Roy stated._

_ "OK, father, but I think I lost Voo earlier and I can't find her"_

_ Roy whistled and Voo appeared out of the ruble and came to Rose._

_ "Voo you-" Rose started._

_ "Rose take Voo and go, don't speak to anyone, just find the next leader for the castle. Don't come back here until you find him got it, and I will get some servants to rebuild the castle while your away, before I die of course" Roy coughed blood up._

_ "I understand father, but do I need to go all over the world to find this person."_

_ "Yes, now go and don't forget about the twin swords that control your power." Roy told her._

_ "Alright, I'll leave now and you better believe me when I come back with the new leader" __Rose said and ran into the woods with Voo over head._

_**/End Flashback/**_

Elizabeth was quiet for a long time because she was taking everything in at the same time and she didn't want to speak and make everything else go wrong.

Solomon was the first one to speak cause he heard this story before "Rose, I forgot to ask you this, but where did you go after that."

"Well, I pretty much just went any where the stone took me. A 1000 years after my 22 Birthday I stopped growing and changing so I kept counting the years. On my 1022nd birthday I made myself to Egypt and I met the previous pharaoh's son, but never told him my name."

Solomon was shocked "You met Yami 5000 years ago. That's why he was surprised when he saw you earlier."

Elizabeth shot her head up after being out of it for awhile "You mean the guy Yami up stairs is 5000 years old. Is he a Vampire to or what" Elizabeth asked.

"No, he aint. He has an ability that could help us in the time of need, but he needs to discover it himself, not us telling him."

"OK, but what is he" Elizabeth demanded.

"He's a 5000 year old Pharaoh that was sealed inside the millennium puzzle, until Yugi completed it and the spirit inside the puzzle was set free 5 years ago from now" Rose said getting a little annoyed.

"Then why didn't you-" Elizabeth started.

"DON'T EVEN SAY WHY DIDN'T I BIT HIM THEN" Rose shouted

Rose please-" Solomon started.

"GRAMPS DON'T SAY CALM DOWN, I CAN'T CALM DOWN, SHE NEEDS TO HERE THIS AS WELL AS YOU DID THOSE YEARS AGO. ELIZABETH."

Elizabeth flinched.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DIDN'T BIT YAMI 5000 YEARS AGO. IT'S BECAUSE I COULDN'T, I WAS SO FOCUSED ON MY FATHERS WISHES THAT I COULDN'T RISK IT ON TUNING ANYBODY UNTIL I FOUND THAT PERSON." Rose shouted while her hair started to turn gray and almost black.

"ELIZABETH YOU NEED TO APOLLOGIZE NOW. YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN HER THIS PISSED BEFORE HAVE YOU."Solomon said backing away.

"No, I haven't seen her this pissed off and I'm sor-" Elizabeth was cut off by someone shouting.

"ROSE, CALM DOWN, NOW!"

Rose looked at the person and saw Yugi with his arms crossed and Yami poking his head out from behind him.

Rose stood up straight with wide eyes and realized what was going on "Sorry Yugi, but I just lost it."

"What are you pissed at this time"

"It's nothing that you need to worry about right now. I'll handle it later on with her." Rose said motioning to Elizabeth.

Yugi shook his head and walked into the kitchen and finished making lunch. Yami just sat in the living room watching T.V. Solomon dropped the subject and went to work in the shop and a little while later Yami went to go help him move some heavy boxes around. Elizabeth decided to go for a walk to go sight seeing around the town because she hasn't seen it in a year. Rose went to her room, witch she shared with Elizabeth to meditate the anger away.

She closed the blinds, lit a few candles that where in the bathroom to her room and shut the light off. She sat in the middle of the room with a circle of candles around her.

About 3 hours later Elizabeth came back to the Game shop to see that Yugi, Yami and Solomon where not in the house so she figures that they were in the shop. Elizabeth figured that Rose would be in the room doing something to calm herself down so she wouldn't snap at anyone again. She was right. Elizabeth walked in on Rose meditating in the center of the room on the floor.

Elizabeth remembered that Rose needed peace and quiet other wise she would loss concentration on her powers and alarm a hunter and they would be found. She walked in slowly and shut the door and lay on her bed on her side of the room, still quiet.

A half hour later Rose blew out the candles and put them back in the bathroom. Rose knew that Elizabeth was in the room from the very start and didn't ask her any questions about what happened earlier.

"Elizabeth"

"WHY DID YOU YELL AT ME EARLIER" Elizabeth shouted.

"You needed to understand that I'm not going to be nice just to you now that we found the next emperor for the castle." Rose said calmly.

"Still that doesn't mean that you should give all your attention to him" Elizabeth snapped back.

"ELIZABETH" Rose roared loudly "IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER STAYING HERE AND HELPING ME PROTECT HIM" Rose said opening the window and going to the roof.

* * *

Down stairs in the living room Yugi invited Joey, Tristen, Ryo and Malik over to tell them what they needed to bring to the party. They needed to bring there swimsuits and cloths for 2 days. One for after going in the pool and one for the next day after the party. Everyone started to talk about what they've been doing after the duel between Yugi and Yami.

Ryo and Malik got together 2 months after because Ryo almost killed himself for the loss of Bakura and Malik saved his life. They've been dating for 10 months.

Malik, Tristen and Joey have full time jobs, that require games.

Yugi and Yami pretty much just help out in the Game shop with their Grandpa.

Everyone heard screaming coming from upstairs. Yugi new who it was and said "Not again, why do they keep arguing since they got here today." Yugi said putting his hand to his head.

Ryo looked to Yugi and asked "Who keeps arguing"

Yami answered for him" Rose and Elizabeth, they came today at noon"

Everyone smiled and Yami had to asked "Does everyone know who they are, I just found out 2 days ago"

Yugi cringed of the remembrance of that day.

Joey saw that and asked "Yugi what's wrong. Did something happen that's bugging ya"

Yugi looked to Yami and Yami shrugged saying "You probably should tell them"

"Tell us what" Tristen asked.

"That 2 days ago Yami collapsed in my room when I finished telling him about Rose" Yugi finished.

"HE COLLAPSED" Everyone said at the same time.

"Yeah, now if you can be quiet for a minute, Ishizu said that it was a fever that he didn't know about." Yugi stated.

"So, that's what it was" Yami said "I though I felt a little dizzy that day."

"At least your fine now" Malik said.

"Yeah, and I feel refreshed" Yami stretched and winced at the slight pain in his back. Know one saw that and they started to talk about other things.

"Why don't we go to the Arcade for a few hours with everyone" Joey brought up. "Sure, and everybody can catch up with everyone else." Malik said.

"Should we drag Elizabeth and Rose with us" Yugi suggested.

"What about Seto and Mokuba" Ryo added.

"We'll drag all four of them with us." Joey said.

It was decided that Yugi, Yami, and Joey would get Elizabeth and Rose, while Tristen, Ryo and Malik got Seto and Mokuba.

Later at the Arcade, Yugi's group was waiting for Tristen's group to get there. Five minutes later they all heard Seto's grumbling coming around the corner and Mokuba running up to Elizabeth, hugging her around the waist.

Seto walked up to Rose and asked "Who are you and what are you doing here" Seto demanded.

Seto didn't know who Rose was because when they were in school they never saw each other around much.

"I'm Rose, Yugi's cousin"

Seto blinked "You have a cousin, Yugi" Seto exclaimed.

"Seto quit asking questions and have fun" Mokuba told him.

Once everyone was done talking they made their way into the Arcade to play the games until they had to get back home to eat dinner.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. =(the next chapter will take a few weeks)=

Please Read and Review

Next Chapter: The Party


	3. The party

Hi Guys, sorry it took so long, I've been busy with my 1st semester Exams that are coming up Next week Tuesday-Thursday, so Chapter 4 will be 2 weeks again, sorry. Ok enough about me here's the next chapter. Yugi do the honors

**Yugi: theyugiohyaoifan doesn't own Yugioh, but she wishes she did! **

Enjoy and R&R at end of chapter;)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Party

The Next Day

Yugi woke up at 6:15 and tried to sit up only to be held down. He looked down and smiled. Yami was hugging Yugi's arm with a calm smile on his face. Yugi remembered what happened the night before.

_**~Flashback~**_

_ Yugi woke to screaming from the next room. Yugi got up and ran out of his room and burst in wondering what was going on._

_ Yami was screaming and thrashing around as he was screaming out "NO, STAY AWAY!" Yugi ran over and shook him, hoping that Yami wold wake up. "Yugi...Help" Yami screamed. "Yami I'm right hear, please wake up, please" Yugi said getting worried for him by the second. A couple minutes later Yami shot up with tears in his eyes and shaking like crazy while hugging himself._

_ Yugi was startled that Yami woke quicker than last time, but put that aside. "Yami" Yugi whispered. Yami jumped and almost fell off the bed, but failed to do so by Yugi grabbing his arm as Yami flinched. __Yugi saw this and loosened his hold and let his hand slip out. 'What am I going to do with this when I tell him that I like him. Sometimes I can tell that he has feelings for me, but I don't know if he feels the same way as I do.' Yugi thought. Yami tensed up when he saw Yugi thinking because every time Yugi thinks, things become difficult for everyone._

_ "Sorry..." Yami choked out._

_"For what" Yugi asked confused._

_ "For making you worry and for getting out of bed to help" His tenseness slowly went away._

_ Yugi tried to say something so that he wouldn't freak out again. "Yami, it's OK. I'm glad to help you if you have any problems with these dreams or anything else." Yugi made sure of himself this time. Yami however was shocked and couldn't fine the words to tell him._

_ Yami quickly found away and leaned forward and hugged him._

_ Yugi was stunned that Yami hugged him right then and there and not even care about what Yugi was going to do after that, so Yugi hugged back. After a few seconds they broke apart and were silent for awhile. Yugi soon broke the silents by saying "I'll take that as a thank you"_

_ Yami blushed lightly and nodded._

_ Yugi realized his blush and stood up starting to leave for his own room. He was stopped by Yami asking "Can...can I sleep with you tonight"_

_'I might as well bring him to my room because the nightmares will probably wake him up if he sleeps in here' Yugi thought. "Sure, let's go to my room instead" Yami's blush brightened even more of the though of sleeping in Yugi's room, even though he's done it before when he fainted. "I guess that's a good idea" Yami agreed._

_ Yugi nodded and lead Yami to his room. Once they where both in the room, Yugi shut the door and walked over to the bed as Yami crawled in first along with Yugi after._

_ For some reason Yami moved closer to the wall, even though Yugi didn't see it he could sense it for some reason, but put it aside._

_ They both laid down and covered themselves. Yugi fell asleep after 5 minutes of looking at the ceiling and Yami couldn't fall asleep just yet. He was thinking 'How am I going to tell him how I really feel about him, if I can't be around him with out freaking out all the time' Yami thought. It wasn't long before Yami also fell asleep._

_**~End flashback~**_

When Yugi was done with his flashback of the night before he didn't feel like getting up at the time he always does. Yugi looked at the clock and it was 6:20. He sighed and covered his head with the blanket and went back to sleep.

Yami stirred a few minutes after Yugi fell back asleep or so he thought. After let go of Yugi's arm and shifted himself so he could craw over Yugi and get out of his room without moving to much. That failed. "Yami, where are you going". Yami heard a voice to his left and turned to look at him. Yugi was on his back with his arm draped over his eyes to keep the sun light out of them from the window.

"I was going to the bathroom. I'll be right back" Yami said and left the room to do so. Yugi on the other hand was thinking that Yami was going to leave the room to get away from him. 'If he doesn't come back in hear, I know he likes me and he won't tell me for some reason' Yugi thought.

A little while later Yami walked back in the room and climbed back in his spot from earlier. 'Never mind then' Yugi thought. Yami laid down 'If I didn't comeback in hear Yugi would have gotten suspicious of me' Yami thought. After awhile Yami said "Um Yugi, you know we have to get up in a little bit".

Yugi started to chuckle and said "I know. I was just trying to get some more sleep because later we won't get any until tomarrow morning."

Yami started to chuckle as well "Your right about that, but what will Grampa do if you sleep in" Yami asked. "He'll understand, besides he used to party when he was younger" Yugi said.

"I can understand that he probably would if he's letting us go to this one" Yami gestured.

"That's true and I think I'm going to get a little shut eye before he does come in here a order us to get up, because if we are up and he comes in, then we both have to go downstairs" Yugi finished rolling onto his side. Yami nodded and went back to sleep as well.

* * *

Downstairs with Solomon, Rose and Elizabeth. Solomon was in the kitchen making breakfast and wondering why Yugi and Yami hadn't come down yet. He heard someone in the bathroom a little while ago, but know one came down. Rose and Elizabeth where in the living room watching T.V and the fight they had was made up and they where friends again. Solomon walk in and asked one of them to go and see if the boys where up or not. Rose volunteered. Rose walked upstairs and knocked on Yugi's door, opened it. What surprised her was that Yugi was still sleeping, but their was another reason for that and it was Yami sleeping with Yugi and Yugi's arms were wrapped around him. Rose smirked and quietly walked back out of the room.

Rose came back into the living room to find the other two sitting on the couch. Solomon was the first to speak "Well are they up or not" Solomon demanded.

"No, they are _BOTH_ not up yet Grampa" Rose answered.

"What do you mean by _BOTH_" Elizabeth repeated.

"Well if you ask me then I don't know what they did or even did, but when I went in Yugi's room I found Yami sleeping with Yugi and that's not a lie." Rose said.

Elizabeth was stunned, but Solomon had to ask "Did they both have cloths on because it could have went any otherway."

Rose blushed a flush pink "No Grampa, their were no cloth on the floor"

Solomon chuckled "Well we'll find out what happened later" Solomon said while going back into the kitchen to finish make breakfast.

* * *

Noon came around as Yugi and Yami both woke up at the same time and stretched. Yugi looked at Yami and for some reason Yugi thought he looked beautiful the way the sun came in to the room and shined on him.

Yami saw Yugi starring at him and he couldn't help but blush. Yugi realized this and looked away quickly looking at the clock to see what the time was. "It's noon, we should get up" Yugi said a little uneasy.

Yami nodded and started to move off the bed and go to his room to change into something else for the party.

Once Yami left the room Yugi did the same thing, but when Yugi was going to put a different shirt on, he stopped. He went to the mirror and looked at his shoulder to find a scar, not just any scar, the worst scar you could possibly have and worse than Yami's and Malik's. The scar was four claw scratches that went to the top of his right shoulder, across his chest and to his left hip. The scar was less visible in the sun light, but in the dim lighting in his room made it visible even more.

Yugi mentally groaned at seeing it and whispered under his breath "Dam you Atemu, why didn't you help me when I needed you 12 years ago" Yugi quickly put his shirt on so that he wouldn't have to look at it anymore. He grabbed the bag of cloths and his phone and left his room to go downstairs.

When Yugi got downstairs he found Yami already down their including the others. Yugi dropped his bag over by the door and sat down on a recliner to watch what ever was on the T.V.

Solomon walked into the living room to see the boys ready to go for later. Solomon smiled and asked "So, how was your sleep boys"

Yami for some reason knew what he was talking about, but didn't say anything.

Yugi however said "It was fine Grampa, just wanted to get some more sleep for later because we probably won't get to tonight cause of Joey trying to keep us up" Yugi explained.

Solomon was taken off guard by that because he though that they both had sex with each other last night and that's why Yami was sleeping with Yugi. "So you want to explain to me why Yami over hear was sleeping with you this morning then" Solomon asked.

Yami blushed, but kept it hidden.

"Grampa, last night I had to wake up in the middle of the night and run into Yami's room and shake him out of one of those nightmares like always. After he woke up Yami asked me if I could sleep with him for the night and I took him to my room because I thought that if he slept in his room he would wake up screaming again." Yugi told his Grampa.

"Sorry, I though wrong and Kaiba will send a limo to pick all of you up at 5:30" Solomon said changing the subject.

"Okay Grampa, thanks for telling us" Yugi said turning his attention back on the T.V.

Solomon turned before he asked "Do any of you two want to eat Lunch with us"

Yugi and Yami both looked at each other as there stomachs started to grumble. They both laughed "Yeah, we will Grampa" Yami answered.

A little while later, lunch was finished and everybody sat down.

* * *

Five hours and twenty-five minutes had gone by and the four where waiting outside for the limo that was supposed to pick them up. While they were waiting Elizabeth started to throw snowballs at the other three and started a snowball fight. Before the fight came to an end the limo pulled up and before you know it someone had to throw the last snowball.

"YUGI, WATCH OUT" Yami screamed.

To Late.

Yugi was hit with the snowball in the face and the snow fell in to his sweat shirt and slid down his chest.

"AHH, IT'S COLD, WHO THREW THAT" Yugi demanded while emptying out his shirt.

Elizabeth started to laugh, hold her stomach.

"Elizabeth you are so dead when I get my hands on you" Yugi said jokingly.

"Let's...see if you can" Elizabeth said through each laugh.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but we need to get going or we'll be late" Ryo said with the window rolled down. The four turned and got there bags, situating themselves in the limo as they were off to the Mansion.

Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up to the mansion and the eight got out of the vehicle and started for the giant door that was probably 8 or 9 feet tall and 5 or 6 inches wide. They were almost their when the door opened up to reveal Mokuba and the lights off behind him.

"Hey you made it, it good to see you all" Mokuba said.

"It's good to see you to" Everyone said separately. "So why are all the lights off" Joey gestured.

"Well if people see what is going on in here, then they will want to get a piece of it and come over and party as well. Beside Seto doesn't want to put up with them." Mokuba answered.

They all nodded in understanding. Mokuba asked Roland and a few other servants to take Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristen, Ryo, Malik, Rose and Elizabeth to their rooms so they know where they are for later on, after closing the door once everyone was inside the building and turned the lights back on.

As it turned out Ryo and Malik shared a room together. Rose and Elizabeth shared a room, but had two beds in it. Joey and Tristen shared a room and had two bed in it as well. Yugi and Yami shared a room, but this one had a king sized bed in it.

A girl showed Yugi and Yami to their room and opened the door for them and left. Both of them walked in and there jaws dropped. They saw a room that you could fit 100 to 200 people in without the furniture. The bed was a big enough for 7 people to sleep in comfortably to the left when walked in through the door. The blankets where crimson silk with purple pillow covers. Their was a bathroom and a wardrobe to the right and couch by the windows straight across from the door.

Yugi thought for a moment 'Dam you Seto, you set this up didn't you.'

Yami's thoughts where running back and forth in his head 'Great, I'm back in Egypt now. Something tells me that someone knows about my feelings and set this up or Yugi told Seto to put this together' Yami shook at that.

Yugi was going to bring up the fact that he likes Yami later to him because he did say that his secret could what until the party. Yugi realized that Yami might not remember that little detail, but decided to surprise him with it. Yugi walked forward and set his bag on the floor next to the couch. Yugi had star-shaped tri-colored hair with bangs that fell in front to the sides of his face. He had wide amethyst eyes with soft, but some sharp features coming in. Yugi had white skin and was about 6'4 in height and he never wore his neck-belt again after the duel.

Yami however walked over to the bed and set his bag closer to it than Yugi. Yami had the same star-shaped tri-colored hair with bangs that went to the side in a different direction and a lightning bolt strike going up the middle. His eyes were amethyst like Yugi's, but not wide, but narrower instead. He had sharp features, but within a years time became some soft. Yami also had white skin and was about 5'4 in height and wore the neck-belt still.

There was a knock on the door because it was still open from before. "Hey, they want everyone downstairs because Seto wants to clarify something with us for later." Tristen said.

Yugi and Yami nodded and left the room, shutting the door this time and walked down the hall. In the mean time Tristen asked Yami in a whisper "Dude, what up with the room."

Yugi heard that and said "It was one of Seto's Jokes that he pulled on us" Yugi sort of blushed, but kept it hidden because he was in front of the other two.

The three of them made it downstairs and found the others waiting for them. As always Elizabeth was looking out a window followed by Rose sitting on the table or in a chair at the table. Ryo was looking in a magazine that was on the coffee table and sitting on Malik's lap. Joey was talking with Mokuba about what they were going to do later after Seto got his ass down there.

Ryo was about 5'8 with long white hair that went to his middle back. He had brown eyes and had soft features a year ago, but since he lost Bakura they became more sharper. Malik is 5'9 with lavender hair that went every direction and had the same eye color. He also had soft features a year ago, but he lost Marik and now they've become sharper. Joey was 5'7 to 5'8 in height and had dirty-blond hair that was messy. His eye color is brown, and he also has sharp feature. Theirs a secret that no one knows, but Joey likes Seto and almost declined of not coming to the party. Mokuba was almost 5'5 and 1 inch taller than Yami. He had black hair that went past his chest and blue eyes. He also had soft features. Tristen is also 5'7 to 5'8 the same as Joey. He has brown hair that doesn't go past his neck and comes to a point in front of his head. He also has green eyes that are barely even noticeable in the light and he also has sharp feature.

A little while later Seto came down the stairs, swearing "Mokuba, why do I have to where this" Seto stormed.

Everyone turned to find Seto wearing a gray t-shirt with his duel card locket with jeans and some kind of shoe that looked like sneakers. Five seconds of silents filled the room and then everyone burst out laughing at what they saw. "Stop laughing!" Seto growled blushing a little because Joey was laughing as well.

Seto was the head of the CEO of his gaming company that he owned with Mokuba. He was 6'1 in a half and he had brown hair with blue eyes. He usually had on a tight long sleeve shirt that hugged to him tightly along with the pants and shoes he had. He also usually had an on a long coat that went to the ground. One thing that no one knows is that Seto likes Joey from when Joey got his soul took from Dartz.

"All right we'll stop. What do you want to tell us" Malik asked.

Seto was silent for a bit and then said "Before it becomes Midnight I need to know how old everyone is. I already know that Mokuba is 17 and I'm 21, so who is 20."

Joey, Tristen, Ryo, Malik, Yugi and Yami are all 20. "Who's 21" Seto asked.

The only one who answered was Elizabeth. Seto looked to Rose "How old are you then" Seto asked being mean as always.

Rose on the other hand said "Add 1 to your age and that's my age" Rose said sarcastically. Everyone started to laugh again so Seto changed the subject "Okay then, on with something else. Their is a indoor pool and hot tube down this hall to the right if you want to use it, just don't break anything while your in there" Seto said gruffly walking off.

"Where are you going Seto" Mokuba shouted after his brother. "To go change in to something for water" Seto shouted back at him, disappearing through the halls.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me" Rose admitted.

"Me neither" Elizabeth agreed.

"We'll since everyone agrees with it then, why don't we all get changed and meet in the pool" Ryo suggested. Everyone nodded and went to go change.

_**~Ryo&Malik~**_

"Well what are you going to do first Ryo" Malik asked his boyfriend from the inside of the bathroom.

"I was thinking that we both can go in the pool first and then later the hot tube" Ryo said with a smile.

Malik opened the bathroom door "That's fine with me, but I wonder what Yugi and Yami are going to be doing later if they get something in them"

"Malik what are you thinking, that they both will get drunk or something and that they get together the next day" Ryo asked.

"Yup. You want to bet on it"

"Your on" Ryo said.

"Okay Ryo, you bet that they won't get together and I will." Malik said.

"Fine by me, but what happens if one of us losses."

Malik thought a moment and then smirked evilly and said "If I win then I'm on top for the night and if you win then I'm on the bottom."

Now it was Ryo's turn to smirk "Your on and I'll win this." The two then kissed before leaving the room with a towel around there necks.

_**~Joey&Tristen~**_

"Hey Joey, what are you going to do when you get in the pool" Tristen asked.

"Well first I'm going to dunk you and then I'm going to hang out with Yug and Yam" Joey said sarcastically.

"Are you seriously going to dunk me" Tristen joked.

"Yes, but I wasn't lying about hanging out with those two" Joey said.

"Wouldn't you want to leave them alone so that they can spend time together" Tristen asked him.

"Well, yeah, but we haven't seen them since the duel and we just meet back up a day ago" Joey complained.

"Now that is true, But the only thing that I don't get is why those two haven't gotten together yet?" Tristen said confused.

The two sat in wonder why Yugi and Yami hadn't gotten together.

_**~Rose&Elizabeth~**_

"Elizabeth are you done yet" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I just can't get this string tied" Elizabeth said coming out of the bathroom.

Rose helped tie the string on her back to keep her 2 piece swimsuit on. "You know what" Rose asked.

"What"

"Yugi needs to ask Yami out and he needs to be fast" Rose said looking sad.

"Let me guess. Yugi needs to be with someone before he becomes the next leader, am I correct" Elizabeth guessed.

"Yes, awhile back I met a fortune teller. She told me that the next emperor of Vampires will be with his lover for a few months before he comes to the castle." Rose explained.

"It'll be fine. Who knows, maybe it will happen today or tomarrow" Elizabeth said to cheer Rose up.

"Your right and I think it will happen sometime tomarrow, I hope. Let's get downstairs, I think some people are already going down" Rose said getting up off the bed where she was sitting. Elizabeth followed her out before grabbing some towels.

_**~Yugi&Yami~**_

Yugi was changing in the room while Yami was in the bathroom changing. Yami was still embarrassed about being in front of Yugi with no shirt on and that he didn't want Yugi to look at his back with the scars of the Millennium items carved on him. Yami finished getting dressed and said "Yugi are you done"

"Yeah, I'm done, but can you bring me a towel before you come out" Yugi asked.

"Sure" Yami said. Before Yami opened the door he took another towel and draped it over his shoulders so Yugi didn't see the scar.

Yami opened the door to find Yugi on his stomach on the bed reading a book that he brought from home.

Yugi looked up from his book and smiled "Looks like your ready to go outside, Yami" Yugi said gesturing that Yami has the towel hanging over his shoulders.

Yami blushed and looked away quickly. Yugi marked his place and put the book back in his bag for later. Yugi walked up to Yami and Yami handed the towel to him. Yugi rolled the towel the long way and let it hag from his neck.

When Yugi did that Yami noticed the scar on his chest and asked "Yugi, what is that?" Yami pointed out.

Yugi looked to where Yami was pointing and groaned in the attempt to not tell. "It's a scar, Yami"

"WHAT?" Yami shouted.

Yugi winced at the loud shout. "Yami, don't shout, and besides I got this when I was 8" Yugi assured him.

"Then why haven't I seen it before" Yami asked getting upset.

Yugi sighed "Yami, look at it, you can barely see it in this lighting" Yugi said moving the towel so Yami could see the hole scar.

Yami's eyes widened in fright. He saw a vary large scar that was even worse than his going from his right shoulder, across his chest and to his left hip. "You said that you got that when you where 8, right" Yami asked hopping to find the person who did this.

"Yes I did, and I better hope not that what you are thinking is that you want to find this person and hurt him right" Yugi asked.

"How did you-" Yami started.

"Know what you where thinking" Yugi finished. Yami nodded. "Because that's what people do for revenge and you don't need to worry about the guy anyway, he's dealt with already" Yugi stated.

"He is, who is he anyway"

"My real Dad" Yugi said with hurt in his voice.

"What your dad, I though you didn't have a dad" Yami said.

"Well my real dad is in prison for life because of what he did to me. A month later my mom married someone else who was a archaeologist. I got in a fight with my one year younger brother for not helping me when my real dad gave me this scar and my step father left with my brother to Egypt 12 years ago to go on a dig with a bunch of his friends and workers.

Yami was fine that Yugi's mom go remarried a month later, but one question still remains. "You have a brother?" Yami exclaimed.

"Yes, but can this wait for another day Yami, I don't feel like talking about him right now!" Yugi said getting a little annoyed.

"Uh- sure, that fine" Yami said.

"Good and don't tell the others about all of this yet, I want to tell them when I'm ready" Yugi said.

"That's fine, besides its your experience that you had and its not my place to tell" Yami assured him.

"Thanks Yami, I knew you could understand when I tolled you" Yugi said walking to the door. Yugi stopped at the door knob and said "Yami, you know that I know that your back is still hurting don't you."

Yami blushed a bright bright red and hide it with his towel. "I know that and I was going to go in the hot tube to get relaxed" Yami told him.

"Good, now let's get down there now. The others are probably waiting for us and are getting ideas in their heads" Yugi said before walking off. Yami followed a little after and shut the door behind him running up to Yugi who was almost at the corner of the hall.

_**~At the pool~**_

Everyone was at least in the pool, the hot tube or just sitting around relaxing on some chairs when Yugi and Yami came in. When they came in all they heard was Joey running into the pool screaming "CANNONBALL" *_SPLASH* _The water erupted into the air and soaked Rose and Elizabeth to the bone. "AHH, JOEY" They both screamed. Joey came up spitting out the water that he probably swallowed. He looked over and saw the girls standing up and soaking wet. Joey gulped and said "I didn't know that you two went in."

Both of them glared at him and Rose said "Go get him Elizabeth, I'll be right back" Rose left to get a hair tie.

When Elizabeth was dunking Joey repeatably and trying to get away, Yugi walked over to a chair and put his towel down. Seto was sitting a few seats down from him reading a book. 'Does he always read and do work' Yugi thought.

Seto looked up from his book and looked at Yugi staring at him. "What are you staring at!" Seto said abruptly.

"Nothing, I was just thing about something" Yugi said walking off and go into the pool. Seto sighed and looked over to Yami who was sliding his was into the hot tube, cursing as he did so. He waited about 5 minutes after Rose came back to help hold Joey down. He slowly got up with his towel rolled up and walked casually over to Yami.

Yami was leaning back on a jet that was there and moved around to get it where he needed it the most. A few seconds later he found it and relaxed completely draping his towel over his eyes. Seto came over and asked "Having fun yet or not." Yami removed the towel and looked up at him "If you must know Seto then yes, besides the back I'm good" Yami said sitting up.

Seto walked around Yami and sat down with his legs in the water. He put the towel on the ground and unrolled in taking out his phone, but before he did he looked over the plants that where surrounding the hot tube to look for Mokuba. The coast was clear and Seto slid into the tube and sat back writing a report for one of his meetings in a week. Yami sighed and relaxed once again after the first interruption he had.

**_~With Yugi and the others~_ **

Yugi was dared to jump off a 12 foot high diving board by Malik. Yugi didn't want to, but Malik and the other guys would call him a chicken if he didn't. So he made a decision that if he jumped then everyone else would have to jump. They all made an agreement and Yugi was starting to walk up the stairs to the diving board. When Yugi got to the top he held onto the railing and looked down on the others. He swore to himself that if he made it out of this alive, then he would go over to Yami and relax with him. Yugi took a few deep breaths to calm himself down even though he wasn't scared of heights. He walked to the back of the board and turned to run forward. Yugi bounced off the board and flew downwards with his arms in front of him, stretched out. He hit the water and came up a few seconds later shaking his head.

Everyone was shocked because they all though that he was going to chicken out and comeback down.

"Uh...Yugi!" Everyone said except for Rose. "Told you he would do it" Rose said.

Yugi swam over to them all and said "Well, it's your turn guys" Yugi said pushing them all to the stairs.

Five minutes went by and everyone was done with jumping off the diving board. Yugi was over by Yami relaxing and talking with Seto. A few minutes went by and Seto got out of the tube and went in the pool taking his phone and towel with him. 'I'll give those two some alone time' Seto thought.

A hour went by and everyone was in the pool, including Yami now and everyone was tiered down. Joey was barely moving and laying on a chair. The same thing happened to Tristen and Mokuba. Seto got out 40 minutes ago and was telling the servants to get dinner ready because it would be 8:00 in an hour. Yugi was lying in the gutter in the water because he didn't what to get out completely. He sat up and looked around to see everyone extremely tiered. Yugi sighed and stood up draining his swim trunks out and walked over to his towel and dried himself off.

Tristen saw this and asked "Yugi, where are you going!"

Yugi turned to Tristen and looked to the others, seeing them confused. "I'm getting out because dinner will be done in an hour and I'd like to get in the shower and dried" Yugi explained.

Everyone looked at one another and nodded. Joey on the other hand sat straight up and ran with his towel to his room. "Man, I thought that guy was sleeping" Tristen said shocked, rubbing the back of his head. "Why don't we all go to our rooms and meet back up for dinner" Rose suggested. Everyone nodded again and the ones in the pool got out and went to their rooms.

On the other hand with Yugi, Tristen and Mokuba were still in the pool area just talking until Mokuba brought up something that Yugi didn't want to hear at the moment "So, Yugi when are you going to ask you know who out" Mokuba whispered smirking. "I was going to do that later, so stop asking" Yugi said blushing and leaving to his room. The others where smiling and laughing when Yugi left. Mokuba and Tristen then left to change as well.

A hour later dinner was ready and everyone came down at the same time. All of them sat down at the table and the servants brought the food out, setting it in front of everyone and removed the lids. Everyone started to eat.

_**~3 hours later~**_

3 hours have passed since dinner and everyone was in the living room except for Joey, Tristen and Seto who were in the kitchen at the counter.

"Hey Tristen, you know what, since Yami is suppose to be 5020 years old, why don't we pull something on him" Joey said.

"What! Your joking right. You know that Yugi will kill us for real if we pull a stunt like that" Tristen said backing away.

"What are you two talking about now?" Seto asked.

"Joey wants to get Yami drunk because he is 5020 years old and that he want's to get one of them to crack tonight." Tristen explained.

Seto mentally face palmed himself and went to get the champagne and a few other things. He came back a minute later with a box of things and set them on the counter. Seto took out a bottle of champagne, whine, vodka and a few more small bottles and some snacks. "Here use these then, but make sure that the color stays the same to what ever they want, got it" Seto said getting annoyed that he's letting these two do this.

"Are you kidding me, Yugi is going to kill us if we do this Seto" Tristen complained.

"No, I'm not kidding you Tristen because I want those two to get together more than you two put together" Seto growled.

"Still, tomarrow he's going to find out and murderer us" Tristen complained even more.

"What do you mean by US Tristen. You two are the ones who are going to be making it not me" Seto explained walking away into the living room.

"Well this sucks" Tristen said.

"Tell me about it?" Joey commented.

In the living room Seto walked in and asked what everyone wanted to drink. Yugi and Yami wanted some kind of Juice. Rose and Elizabeth asked for champagne or whine and Mokuba asked for water. Ryo and Malik asked for whine. Seto nodded and and walked back into the kitchen.

11:30 came around and everyone had their drinks or so they think. Everybody had a 16 oz Cup with what ever they wanted. Yugi and Yami had Cranberry juice that was mixed with 9 different things that they didn't know about. Rose and Elizabeth had whine mixed with champagne. Mokuba had water. Ryo and Malik got their whine. Joey and Tristen had champagne and Seto grabbed a scotch.

The T.V was on the weather channel and everyone was sitting quietly drinking until Elizabeth came up with an idea. "Why don't we all play spin-the-bottle or truth or dare"

"Not a bad idea, it'll waste a little time" Seto said shrugging his shoulders. Yugi could tell that Seto was drunk already and that he wasn't thinking anymore, but went along with it.

"Yeah, lets do it!" Joey exclaimed jumping up to his feet and going to get a bottle. He came back with it and cleared the coffee table and set it on its side to spin.

"So, what are we going to do with it, make someone spin it and who ever it lands on has to kiss that person" Ryo shrugging saying it.

"That's perfect" Everyone exclaimed at the same time, except for Mokuba who didn't want to kiss anyone until he had a girlfriend of his own and Yami who was started to fall asleep and didn't here what they were going to do. "Who's going to start this then" Malik asked. Everyone turned there attention to Yami who was almost pasted out from drinking his 'C_ranberry Juice_'. Yugi turned to look at Yami and gently shook him.

Yami's eyes opened as he jumped and almost fell off the couch. "I'm awake, I'm not sleeping!" Yami exclaimed.

Joey and a few others started to chuckle. "Yami, you can start the game of spin-the-bottle and who ever the bottle lands on you have to kiss" Malik explained.

Yami's eyes widened at that because if any possibility he would have to kiss Yugi at some point. "Alright, I'll do it" Yami said spinning it. The bottle spun for 10 seconds before stopping right back on him. 'phew' Yami thought. "Well Yami, I think that you are the luckiest person I've ever meet" Rose commented. Yami smiled weakly at that and said "You think so". Rose nodded.

The game went on for twenty-eight more minutes and everyone kissed everybody at least once except for Yugi and Yami.

Yami spun the bottle again and hoped that it wouldn't land on Yugi. The bottle stopped and Yami looked at it and his heart stopped for the first time in the last few days.

The bottle landed on Yugi.

All the others were in their thoughts 'Finally it lands on Yugi, now wheel see if they get together today or tomorrow."

Yami stiffened and turned to Yugi without looking up at him. Yugi turned as well but more looser. Yugi could sense Yami's uneasiness and just decided to get this over with. Yugi leaned forward and gently took Yami's chin in his hand and pulled Yami closer. They were almost kissing when the count down began and they broke apart to count down with the others.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEARS! The T.V sounded and the people cheered with balloons and noise makers going off. Seto shut the T.V off and turned back to Yugi and Yami who were blushing bright red at the moment, but hid it from the others and from themselves. Seto sighed and said "Well, I suppose we could end this game and do something else"

Everyone else just glared at him because they all wanted to see Yugi and Yami kiss and get together. Seto glared right back at them that said 'If you tell them to get together and I will rip you apart'

Yugi and Yami both agreed on that and sat back in their original spots. Yugi sat on the end of the couch and Yami sat in a recliner with his legs hanging over the sides and arms crossed over his stomach because of something he drank.

The rest of them scattered elsewhere doing other things. Rose and Elizabeth stayed in the living room and sat on the other couch opposite of Yugi. Ryo and Malik went upstairs to do '_something'_ in there room together. Seto dragged Joey to his room to tell him something. Mokuba was tiered and want to bed and Tristen was sleeping on the floor, half awake and half asleep.

Four hours went by and everyone was starting to fall asleep in the living room. Roland came in and told them to go to their rooms for the day and sleep. Yugi was the first to be woken up, so he got up and tried to wake up Yami. Yami woke up in a snap and wobbled his way up off the recliner, but only to be caught in Yugi's arms. Yami looked up and without realizing what he was doing stood on his toes and pushed his way to Yugi's lips, pressing them against his. A few second passed and Yami fell unconscious in Yugi's arms. Yugi on the other hand was stunned, no, not just stunned, freaked out that Yami kissed him without hesitation and passed out.

Rose and Elizabeth where the next to wake up and then Tristen. The three looked to Yugi and Yami, only to see Yami passed out in the others arms. 'We missed it" They all thought.

Yugi figured that Yami fall asleep and carried him to the room and the others followed and went to their rooms to get some sleep.

Yugi opened the door to their room with Yami on his back and laid him on the bed pulling the covers over him. Yugi sat down and took his shoes off and laid down and followed Yami in his dreams.

* * *

Hope you liked it ^W^ and if your wondering why Yami is so weak right now is because I can't tell you, you'll have to keep reading to fine out.

Next Chapter: The aftermath of the party, 2 more people come and I might put a surprise visitor in for Yami, depending on how long it gets.

Please read&Review


	4. The Aftermath

Hi, I finally got this Chapter to work out for me. The next one will be about three weeks because of Homework, so just to warn you. Rose take it away!

**Rose: She does not own Yugioh, excepts the plot later on.**

Don't forget to R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Noon

The sun shown through the window and landed on Joey's face. He groaned and stirred awake, shielding the light from his eyes. Joey didn't know it, but someone was sleeping on his chest. He looked around to find out where he was and what room he was actually in. He felt an arm tighten around his arm and waist and it scared him half to death. Joey slowly turned his head to the right and found someone he really didn't want to see at the moment.

Seto was sleeping peacefully and didn't walk up as the light hit him. He groaned, but still didn't walk up. Joey had a big sweat drop on the back of his head as he thought 'He does look cute when he sleeps' Joey thought while scratching his cheek with his finger. When Joey moved slightly Seto shifted himself and moved off Joey, grabbing his pillow and cuddling it like a child and their teddy bear. 'Now that is cute' Joey thought.

Joey shook his head to get those images out. He slowly got out of the covers and made it to the bathroom, but realized that he didn't have any clean cloths in the room except for the dirty ones from the day before. He cursed and grabbed the dirty cloths and took them into the bathroom to take a shower. He made sure to wash everything and I mean EVERYTHING. He washed his hair, behind his his ears, arms, legs and well you know. He got to his back with the scrubber and stopped as something started to sting with the soup. He yelped jumping out of the shower with it still running and ran over to the mirror and turned his back to it seeing four scratch marks on both sides of his shoulder blades. Joey went pale from seeing this and opened the door slightly to see that Seto was still sleeping in bed. He closed the door and went back in the shower to finish up.

Joey got out of the shower a few minutes later and got dressed. When he was dressed and ready to go he opened the door and tip toed his way over to his shoes and sat on the bed. He quietly put the first one on and started to tie it, but stopped when he heard someone sit up and swear at the pain in their head. "Dam...this is the...worst hangover I had in 3 months" Seto said through each pulse of pain. Seto also stopped at something else that hurt even worse than his head. He started to rub his lower back and turned to look at someone starring at him. Seto paled at the sight of Joey, but that wasn't it "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE" Seto shouted.

Joey jumped off the bed and said "I'd like to know the same thing, moneybags"

Seto was going to say something else until he felt something in his stomach ready to come up.

Joey saw Seto turn a slight green and quickly found a small garbage can and handed it to Seto. He gladly took it and once he grabbed it he retched into it. Joey turned his head to the side to give him some privacy. Joey went into the bathroom and grabbed a small towel and gave it to Seto to wipe his mouth. Seto put the can on the ground and sat back up turning back to Joey saying "This doesn't prove anything mutt" Seto growled.

"I think that it does Seto, you just don't know it" Joey said.

"What are you talking about" Seto asked, confused.

Joey sighed and turned his back to him taking off his shirt and showing him the scratches that he probably made last night. Seto's jaw dropped. Joey put his shirt back on and turned back to him "Well". "Go to that room and find out what the hell went on in here last night" Seto said pointing to the door by the window. Joey looked over there and shrugged. "Might as well find out" Joey said walking over to the door.

Seto was watching him move to the door and when Joey went in he got up and quickly, making his way to the shower, but not as quick thought because he was limping and it was noticeable.

Joey finished watching the camera recording and found out that Seto liked him since the Dartz incident. The only thing that was bugging him was that he made the first move on Seto and Seto didn't do anything to stop him.

Joey was in a spinning chair for awhile until Seto walked in wondering what Joey found. "Did you find out what happened" Seto demanded.

"Yes, but you need to watch it first" Joey told him walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Seto mentally sighed and sat down and played the recording. A few seconds into the recording Seto found out that he told Joey last night that he liked him since Dartz took his soul and that he was eager to get it back. The most surprising thing was that Joey made the first move on him and just let him take him. 'That's why my back hurts right now' Seto thought. He finished watching it and walked out into the bedroom and saw Joey stretched out on the bed that he fixed.

Seto was confused to why Joey made the bed, but decided that he was bored of waiting for him to finish watching the recording. "Joey" Seto said calmly.

"Don't kill me" Joey said jumping up and hid under the bed.

"I wasn't going to-" He started.

"Please don't kill me, please. I didn't do it on purpose" Joey pleaded.

"Joey" Seto continued.

"It was the alcohol that made me do it, not me" Joey complained.

"JOEY, LISTEN TO ME!" Seto shouted. There was silents in the room and Seto continued "Joey it true that I...I like you and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner than I should have" Seto admitted it. There was more silents for awhile because no one knew what to say at the moment. Joey crawled out from under the bed and sat on it saying "I think that I should say that I'm sorry because I should have said something along time ago" Joey admitted it to himself as well.

"What are you talking about, Joey" Seto asked.

"Would you like...to go out with me" Joey stuttered.

Seto thought for the longest time calculating the possibility of the good and the bad things that would happen if he did go out with him. Seto came to a conclusion and said "It wouldn't hurt in trying it out" Seto said.

Joey was happy and shocked at the same time and wanted to jump in joy, but didn't. "Let's go see if the others are up yet and go to the kitchen and get an aspirin, I need one" Seto said leaving the room. Joey smiled and followed after his new boyfriend.

_**~In the hall~**_

Roland was going to wake up Seto because it was going to be 12:30 in a few seconds. He turned the corner and found Seto and Joey walking down the hall. "Good morning Mr. Kiaba, how was your sleep this morning".

"It was fine Roland. You could say that it was rather, pleasant" Seto said looking at Joey. Joey blushed a bright red and hide it from the others.

Roland was confused.

"Roland what time did the others go to sleep this morning" Seto asked. "Your brother went to sleep at 12:30 last night and is now in the kitchen. Yugi, Yami, Tristen, Rose and Elizabeth fell asleep around 2 or 3 this morning. I came in around 5 to wake them up and tell them to go to their rooms and sleep" Roland finished.

Seto nodded and told Roland that he could leave. "So are we gong to go to the kitchen first then to the others rooms" Joey asked. Seto nodded.

They both walked into the kitchen to find Mokuba sitting at the table reading the paper. Mokuba looked up "So, you finally got out of bed and came down here" Mokuba said.

"Shut it, something happened" Joey stated. "And we'll tell everyone later" Seto finished going to get his aspirin and a glass of water.

Later on Seto and Joey went to go check on the others and found out that Yugi and Yami were cuddling under the blankets. Rose and Elizabeth were out of bed and on the floor passed out. Tristen was almost on the floor with his head and arm hanging off the bed. Ryo and Malik were sleeping side-by-side, cuddling.

A half hour later some people wondered into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Yugi and Yami was still sleeping. Tristen started getting antsy just sitting around waiting for them to get up. "I swear that Yugi is going to kill us when he wakes up" Tristen said getting eager.

"Then don't think about it, leave them sleep" Seto growled.

Malik had an idea and sneaked out of the room leaving the others there talking. Malik ran up the stairs and ran to Yugi and Yami's room. He opened the door quietly and looked in. He saw the two sleeping soundly and another idea came to mind. Malik left to fine a blow horn and came back barging in, blowing the horn on full blast for a few seconds and running back out the door.

Yugi shot up in bed looking for the sound that woke him up. He couldn't fine the source and heard a whimper right next to him. Yugi turned his head to the side and found Yami with tears starting to form in his eyes, and holding his head in pain. Yugi quickly reacted to this and said "Yami, are you alright"

"I'm fine...but what was that noise" He chocked out.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that the others had something to do with it" Yugi guessed getting up off the bed and holding his head as well.

"Were are you going?" Yami asked.

"Going down to the kitchen to get some water and an aspirin for this freaking headache" Yugi said.

"Um, could you get me one to" Yami asked sitting up or tried to. "Sure, I think Joey and a few others did something to us last night and I'm going to find out soon" Yugi said leaving.

Downstairs Malik joined back with the others and a couple minutes later Yugi came wobbling down the stairs holding his head and came into the kitchen. Everybody was surprised to see Yugi up at this time because of what Joey and Tristen mixed in his drink. Yugi stopped at the door frame clutching his head like he was going to faint right there. Rose got off her seat and gave it to Yugi, who declined and asked "Seto-" Yugi was cut off.

"In the cubert if your asking"

Yugi was surprised that Seto knew what he was going to ask. He shrugged and went into the cubert to grab an aspirin and Two glass of water. Before taking Yami his water and aspirin Yugi turned to look at the others and found them all staring at him. He asked tapping his fingers on the counter "So, who set the blow horn off in my room"

Everybody was quiet until Malik started to snicker. Joey and Tristen double looked at him and said "What did you do, Malik!" Both exclaimed.

"I wanted to find out what Yugi would do if he found out what you did" Malik said still laughing. Joey backed away from the table and ran for his room. Before Joey got out of the kitchen Yugi stopped him in his tracks, he tried going the other way, but ran right into Elizabeth who was standing in the way. Joey fell to the floor and looked at her with fear.

Yugi left the room with one glass to take to Yami. He came back down the stairs a while later holding an empty glass. Yugi set the cup in the sink and said "Joey, what did you do!" Yugi turned to him. "It wasn't just me, Tristen helped out" Joey said pointing his finger.

"What! I told you that it was a bad idea since the start" Tristen exclaimed.

Rose turned to Elizabeth and whispered "Watch this and you'll find out why he's the next emperor." Elizabeth nodded.

"JOEY! TRISTEN! You both were involved in this and I want an answer...NOW!" Yugi shouted.

Both flinch along with everybody else, excepts Rose. "Okay Yug, we sort of...well...mixed a lot of different drinks with your juice" Joey said getting to the point so Yugi didn't yell at them again. Yugi's eyes narrowed "You did what" He growled.

They backed away even more and said "Well we...kinda got you and Yami drunk" They said at the same time.

Yugi had a reason to yell even if he had a headache "YOU DID THIS TO YAMI TO!" Yugi stormed.

Both jumped and Seto could have sworn he saw Yugi's eyes turn some what of a dark amethysts. Elizabeth was surprised because she saw it as well. Rose was smiling because Yugi was learning how to tap into his ability. Everyone else was just plain shocked.

"Tell me why you did it" Yugi asked calming down a little.

"Well you see Yugi, Joey wanted one of you two to crack last night by getting drunk and that Joey thought that it would be okay for Yami to drink something since he was 5020 years old" Tristen stated.

Yugi was getting an annoyed look "You idiots, don't you think that Yami ever drank before he was sealed in side the puzzle" Yugi said crossing his arms.

Joey was going to say something but was interrupted by someone else talking "What's going on down here" Yami interrupted the argument.

Yugi looked over at him "Yami, weren't you going back to bed". "I was, until I heard a loud shout. What was that about and who was it" Yami asked.

Ryo and Malik pointed to Yugi. Yami was surprised that Yugi could shout that loud. "Well I found out why we both feel like crap and it pissed me off" Yugi said grabbing his water and pill from earlier and swallowed it before drinking some water. Joey and Tristen flinched and tried to leave through the door.

"I'd stop right there if I were you" Mokuba said leaving to go tell the cooks to get lunch ready since everyone was up now. Elizabeth dragged them back in the kitchen and sat them at the table. Joey gulped and slid back into his chair. Tristen put his head on the table and groaned. Yami walked fully in and sat at the table and Yugi sat down as well. "So you want to tell me what these two did" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed "These two mixed a lot of '_things'_ with our juice that we drank last night" Yugi said getting to the point because Yami deserved to know what went on and why he feels this was. Yami's jaw dropped "Why did you do that for" Yami demanded standing up, holding his head.

"We thought you could handle it" The two said.

"What do you think I am, 5000 years old and that I could drink all I wanted" Yami said getting pissed.

"y-y-yes, aren't you" Both stuttered.

"Joey, Tristen, that's why I was reincarnated to be younger because if I was 5000 years old I would be in a hospital right now, on a monitor being watched" Yami said, calmly as possible.

"True" Seto commented. "Shut it Seto, you aren't making things any better" Yugi said. Seto kept chuckling and Yugi ignored him.

About 15 minutes later there were some conversations going on and Joey brought something up "Um, guys, Seto and I have some news that you might want to hear" Joey said, still uneasy.

"And what's that" Rose asked.

"Well, we...Kinda-" Joey started. "We got together this morning around noon or later" Seto finished what Joey was saying.

Everyone was stunned "You did, that's great" They all said at the same time. "Dam, I lost" Yami said, putting his head on the table. "Yeah, I won." Yugi said at the same time as Yami while throwing his hands in the air.

"What did you lose, Yami" Malik asked.

"Yugi bet that they would get together and I bet they wouldn't, that's what I lost" Yami stated.

"What did you bet with" Tristen asked. "A quarter" Yugi said. "Now that you mention it, I forgot my wallet" Yami gestured. Everybody laughed and Yami blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine Yami, I don't need it" Yugi said. Yami nodded in understanding.

A little while later, Mokuba came back with the servants and the food and everyone ate.

Later the limo driver took Yugi, Yami, Rose, Elizabeth, Ryo, Malik and Tristen home leaving Joey with Seto to spend some time together. The first one to get dropped off was Tristen followed by Ryo and Malik who would go to Ryo's house. The other four were the last ones to get dropped off because the game shop was farther away from the mansion. A couple minutes go by and they arrived at the house. They got out and the limo drove off.

Yugi's mother was moving boxes into the house and came back out to grab another one. Senna was about 5'5 in height and had black hair that went to her middle back with the usual yellow bangs that straightened out in front. Her eye color was brown and soft. She stopped what she was doing and looked up "I see that your back from the party." Senna said.

They had an innocent smile on their face and walked in the house. Yugi stayed outside and asked "What are you doing with these boxes mother."

"I might as well tell you who's coming and get it over with" She said, smiling.

"Who, mother" Yugi asked, walking forward. "Your step father's coming with your brother in a week" Senna said. Yugi was happy and irritated at the same time because his brother was coming as well. "Why do you always get irritated when you hear about your brother, Yugi" Senna asked.

"It's not that mom, it's that he didn't help when..." Yugi trailed off and held onto his right shoulder, looking down. "I see what you mean, but it wasn't his fault for not helping". "I know mother, he was one year younger than me, I know that now, but I get the feeling he did it on purpose though" Yugi stated.

"We'll think about it later, now go inside and get some more sleep because I smell alcohol on you and the others when they walked passed me." Senna stated.

Yugi nodded and walked into the house seeing Yami, Elizabeth and Rose holding Solomon down because he smelled the alcohol on them as well. "I'm going to strangle those two when I get my hands on them" Solomon bellowed. "Yugi, help please" Elizabeth pleaded. Yugi sighed and put a hand on his grandpa's shoulder to calm him down. He did and the others fell to the floor, panting. "Grampa, it's fine, we just need to go back to sleep" Yugi said. Solomon nodded and said "Did your mother tell you about the boxes".

"Yes grampa and I know that '_he'_ is coming with father" Yugi said, empathizing the word he. "Did she tell you that Yami has to sleep in your room the hole time their here" Solomon said. Yami froze because that would be a long time that he would have to sleep with Yugi, and that their not even together yet to make it worse. "No, she didn't give me that little detail" Yugi said, crossing his arms.

"One more thing that I should ask, are you two together yet" Solomon asked pointing to Yami and Yugi. Yami turned a bright red because he just found out that Yugi likes him. Yugi almost fainted after his grampa just said that in front of Yami.

Solomon was surprised that they weren't even together yet. "Oops, my bad, I didn't realize that you hadn't said anything yet" He said, rubbing the back of his head and acting innocent. Rose was thinking 'Oh snap, I don't think this was supposed to happen". "Not cool grampa!" Elizabeth said.

Yugi was sweating from the akward situation he was in "Alright, you got me, now can you leave use alone for awhile" Yugi said, feeling uneasy.

Solomon, Rose and Elizabeth chuckled and left the room.

Yami was still sitting on the floor, sliding his way to the couch. Yugi turned and couldn't find him and walked into the living room seeing him on the floor leaning against the couch.

Yami sat on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest and his head on his lap. Yugi walked over and sat down. There was a few minutes of silents before someone spoke up "Yami, I don't know what to say, I-" Yugi started. "It's okay Yugi, I understand" Yami said in somewhat of a muffle.

"You do! And your okay with it, I mean...ah, I don't know what I'm saying anymore" Yugi panicked and grabbed his head in frustration. Yami however had a cheeky smile starting to form and got on his knees in front of Yugi. Yugi looked up and was shocked when Yami hugged him "I know what you mean and if your asking then yes, I'd love to". Yugi hugged back "Thanks Yami, I'm happy" Yugi said.

A couple seconds go by and Senna walked into the living room looking at the two hugging. Senna giggled and Yugi shot his head up. "Looks like I don't need to tell you that you need to share a room now" She said. "We already know that cause grampa told us after he calmed down" Yugi told his mother. "He did, that's surprising. Well I'd go upstairs and move Yami's things in your room Yugi" Senna said.

"Why" Both said the same time.

"Those boxes I have, have your father's and brother's things in them, well some of their things."

Yami looked to Yugi and Yugi shrugged. Both went upstairs and started to move things into Yugi's room. Rose walked into the living room and said aloud "At least their together". "Yes, and Yugi is getting closer to becoming the new Emperor" Elizabeth said coming in as well. "That's true, but I'll miss my son when he goes" Senna said with tears falling.

"It'll be alright Mrs. Muto, it's our job to protect him until he truly knows how to use his ability" Rose assured her.

"Thank you so much Rose, I give you both my eternal gratitude" Senna said whipping the tears away.

Dinner came around and everything was in its place in the house. Yugi and Yami finished just in time moving Yami's things into the other room. Senna moved Yugi's brothers boxes into the now empty room and moved her husbands boxes in her room. Solomon closed the shop a few hours ago and Rose and Elizabeth were in their room until dinner time, discussing what they were going to do next.

The family and friend sat at the table and ate, wondering what will come within a weeks time and what they would do next.

* * *

A week later

Senna woke early on a Sunday and took a shower. When done she got dressed and looked in on Solomon and woke him up. Solomon got up and dressed, heading downstairs. Senna checked on the others, who were still sleeping and walked up to Rose and shook her. Rose groaned and pulled the blankets over her head saying "Not now...5 minutes please." Senna sighed and turned the clock on and set it for 5 minutes from 6:20, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. She walked into Yugi's room and did the same thing, but instead of turning the clock on, she turned it off and left the room.

Downstairs, Solomon was watching the news and grabbed a cup of coffee. Senna walked in and grabbed the car keys after putting her shoes on. "Where are you going this early in the morning" Solomon asked her.

She smiled "The airport" Senna said and left out the door and drove off. Solomon smiled and sipped some coffee going back to the news. Later Elizabeth wonder down with Rose right behind her. "Morning girls, how did you sleep last night" Solomon asked, chuckling. They both groaned and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

An hour later Yugi woke from the sun shining through the window and the smell of pancakes. His stomach rumbled and he wanted to get up and eat something, but stopped when he was held down by someone again. He turned his head and smiled. Yami's arm was laying on Yugi's stomach and his head on his chest.

Yami slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the light. He shifted his arms and legs and settled back down and noticed who he was laying on. Yami looked up and saw Yugi staring at the ceiling, thinking. He stayed quiet for a few minutes until he shot up holding his lower leg. Yugi saw this "What's wrong" Yugi said sitting up.

"Ow, ow, cramp in the leg" Yami replied with gritting teeth.

"You alright" Yugi said with concern. "Yeah, I fine, it just hurts" Yami told his boyfriend.

"Alright, why don't I carry you downstairs and get something to eat" Yugi said.

"You don't have t-ahh" Yami was cut off by Yugi picking him up and going for the door. "Yugi" Yami groaned.

"It's fine Yami, it no big deal" Yugi finished walking into the kitchen and setting him down in a chair.

Solomon saw Yugi walk in the kitchen and set Yami down. Rose brought some pancakes over to them and placed it in front of them. Solomon sat down with Elizabeth and Rose after bringing the other plates to the table. Yugi wasn't sure were his mother went, but figure she had to go to the store to pick something up for later. They all ate and when they were done Yugi did the dishes and Yami helped dry them and put them away, even though Yugi insisted on doing it himself since Yami's leg was still cramping.

Later Elizabeth was helping Solomon out with the shop, moving things from the basement upstairs to sell. Rose was massaging Yami's cramped leg and Yugi was interested in typing his weird dream he had the other day because it had everyone of his friends, family and even Bakura and Marik. Senna returned home with a few people and opened the trunk to the car to grab the bags. The older man grabbed all the bags and the younger one opened the back door and got out and grabbed his bag from the older one. Senna opened the shop door and walked in.

Solomon heard the door open and looked up, being surprised to see the other two walk in the door. The younger boy looked around until he fell upon Solomon "Grampa!" He exclaimed, running up to the elderly man and hugging him. "Atemu, it's been along time, hasn't it" Solomon replied.

"It has gramps, it's been 12 years since we left" Tyro said.

"Tyro have you found anything new these passed 12 years" Solomon asked walking over and hugged him.

"Yes, we have found something that you might find an interest in" Tyro said.

"Really, what is it then" Solomon asked. "Well you already went to this tomb, but we went farther in to it" Tyro started to explain. Solomon had a confused look on his face and aloud him to continue. "My team went to the Nameless Pharaoh tomb. We found a hidden chamber behind the pedestal where you found the puzzle and discovered his name". Tyro finished. Solomon smiled and said "That pretty good, but I'd tell Yugi that later because your going to be surprised what you see."

"What do you mean?" Tyro asked. "You'll see" Solomon said.

"Um, don't mind me asking, but...is you know who still mad" Atemu asked looking down.

Senna nodded "He is, but we keep telling him that it wasn't your fault and that he should forgive you". Atemu nodded and Rose walked into the shop and Elizabeth brought the last box up. "Um, who are they" Atemu asked, curious. "We'll tell you when you make up with Yugi because I'm concerned with both of you" Rose stated and left the room.

"What was that about" Tyro asked. "I'll tell you later honey" Senna said and took the bags to their room. Everyone left the shop and went in the house to get situated, but luckily Yugi was upstairs when Atemu showed up, other why's something ugly would of happened.

_**~Yugi&Yami~**_

Yami went to his room after Joey called him telling him that he was truly sorry for last week and that he felt bad about what he did. When Yami got to the top of the stairs and turned the corner he was pinned to the wall by Yugi who had lust in his eyes. Yami looked at him with wide eyes and sort of knew what he was thinking, but put his head down in embarrassment. Yugi shook his head and took Yami's chin in hand "Yami there is no way I would go to third base with you this early on, I just remembered that we never kiss at that party" Yugi said smirking.

Yami was relieved of that and relaxed, but barely because Yugi flung him over his shoulder and took him to their room. Once in the room Yugi laid Yami down on the bed. By this time Yami was breathing hard, wanting this. Yugi smiled and leaned forward and just gave him a peck on the lips and pulled back. Yami didn't react to what he was doing until he looked at Yugi and blushed.

Yugi smirked and leaned forward and whispered in his ear "We need to work on the blushing, Yami." Yami shot his head to the wall "It's not my fault that I do"

Yugi chuckled and kissed him again. They broke apart after awhile and Yami was getting into it more, kissing Yugi back while grabbing his shoulders. Yugi happily did the same. Yugi ran his tongue over Yami's bottom lip, asking for entrants. Yami gasped at that and opened his mouth, letting Yugi's tongue slip in. Yami moaned at the feeling of his mouth being pampered. A little bit later the kiss broke for the need of air.

Yami was panting to regain his breath. Yugi did the same thing until they both started kissing again and stared a full make-out session and ended up in a tongue dual. Yugi won because Yami let him and that he liked the feeling of Yugi's tongue roaming his moist cavern. A few minutes went by and they broke again as they gasped for air.

There was a knock on the door making both jumped. Yami was under Yugi's legs and couldn't sit up. Yugi got off Yami and sat on the side of the bed "Come in". The door opened to revile Tyro with a little brown bag "How's it going" Tyro said, smiling. Yugi's head shot up with surprise and jumped off the bed, hugging him.

Tyro was a tall guy at the height of 5'9, but not as tall as Yugi. He had dark Red hair that was short and thin that went a little passed his neck. His eye color is light blue and he has sharp features and a deep tan that was noticeable in the cloths he was waring. Tyro wore a white sweat shirt with the sleeves cut short to the elbow's and a long white shirt underneath the sweat shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes.

Yugi teared up.

Tyro was confused "What's wrong Yugi" He asked rubbing his back. Yugi sniffed and let his head lay on his shoulder "I-I just missed you. It's been to long father."

"I know, I'm sorry for coming back like this and I've missed you as well" Tyro said.

"It's alright...I understand" Yugi sniffed, lifting his head up and wiped the tears away. Yugi turned around and smiled as he saw Yami laying in the same spot with his eyes closed. Tyro saw him and asked "Yugi, is he who I think it is...from Egypt".

Yami opened his eyes when Tyro said that and looked at the ceiling 'Why am I so freaking tiered today' Yami thought.

Tyro pulled out a photo and looked at it "It's him" He exclaimed. Yami jumped because it was so quiet in the room before. Yugi turned to him and asked "What is". Tyro showed Yugi the picture and Yugi smiled "It looked like you went to Yami's old tomb and found his real name" Yugi said. Yami shot him a look and Tyro raised an eyebrow at him. Yugi shook his head "Yes it's him, Yami was reincarnated after the dual we had and got to stay in the world of the living by Ra himself."

Tyro was confused until Yugi said "I'll explain the hole story to you later." Tyro nodded and started to leave the room until he forgot to give something to Yugi that was from Atemu. "Yugi here, open this" Tyro said holding out the small brown paper bag. Yugi took it and opened the bag and pulled out a necklace box. He threw the bag in the trash can and opened the little box. In the box was a little letter that Atemu wrote and a gold arrowhead necklace behind the letter.

Yugi read the letter in his head and it said.

_ Yugi, _

_I don't really know how to say this, but I'll do my best. I know that I messed up 12 years ago and I'm sorry that I couldn't help. When I was throw against the wall and you bleeding to death, I froze. I didn't know what to do until the ambulance came and took you away to the hospital. Before they took you I saw hatred in your eyes when you looked at me. I figured you hate me for the rest of your life and I was right. There isn't much that I can do for you hating me, but I got you this necklace in hopes of you forgiving me one day. Even if you don't forgive me, I understand._

_ PS: If you don't want to ware the necklace that's fine._

_ Your brother,_

_ Atemu_

Yugi finished reading the letter and noticed tear drops on the end of the paper. Yugi asked his father and he said that Atemu wrote the letter as he was crying and fell asleep on it after he was done. Once he heard that, Yugi felt his heart clench and almost started crying, but held it back in front of the others. Yugi folded the paper back up and set it on the desk and looked at the necklace that his brother picked out for him. Yugi's eyes widened in shook as he saw this. He remembered that he told Atemu when he was younger that he would only ware jewelry if it was gold or silver and if it had the shape of a cross or an arrowhead. He smiled a real smile for the first time in a year.

Tyro gasped because when he meet Yugi for the first time, he never smiled. The same thing happened during the wedding, no smiles. no laughs, just clap and stand up. Tyro was even more shocked when Yugi put the necklace on with no hesitation at all. 'Could he have forgiven him since these past 12 years or is Yugi getting to the first step in forgiveness' Tyro thought.

Yugi saw his fathers confusion a said "I'm not forgiving him just yet, so don't tell him anything." Tyro nodded and asked Yugi another question "So, are you two together or something" Gesturing to the two of them. Both nodded.

"When did this happen?" Tyro asked.

"Last week after new years" Both said the same time. Tyro nodded and left the two alone for the day until dinner came around.

Later that day before dinner, Senna explained the reasoning for Rose and Elizabeth's presents being there and that she told him about what will happen to Yugi when the time comes and he can control the ability he possesses. Tyro didn't believe it at first until Rose told him that it was true and showed him her fangs for proof. He was shocked, but became over that and excepted what faith had for his family.

Rose showed a book to them that had her family tree in it and was shock when she saw Yugi already in it with Yami. "What the hell is going on these days" Rose said aloud. "I have no clue to how that got in there" She continued. "It might be one of those book that go with the flow of time and record's data on it's own" Elizabeth suggested. "Could be" Rose shrugged.

In the kitchen with all the others. Solomon was watching the food for Senna until she got back and Atemu was helping set the table for his grampa. Elizabeth walked in the kitchen to get something out of the oven and turned it over and put it back in. She walked into the living room to watch a little T.V to wait to do the same thing in a few minutes. Tyro walked in the living room and sat down and Senna went in the kitchen to finish up. A little while later Yami came wandering down in the living room and sat in a recliner. Atemu saw this and was shocked and couldn't stop starring at Yami.

Atemu was the same height as Yugi of 6'4. He had Yami's star-shape tri-colored hair with the lightning bolt streak going up the middle. He had crimson eyes that were sharp. Atemu had a dark tan like his father that he got from Egypt when he was digging for ancient things. He wore a sandstone color t-shirt with a sharks tooth necklace around his neck, tan jeans and shoes.

Senna threw a hand rag at him and told him to stop starring. "But he looks exactly like me. How can you not miss it" Atemu whispered. "Suck it up and deal with it, that's Yugi's boyfriend!" Senna said, whispering as well.

Atemu was beyond shocked and asked "Where did he meet him"

"Why don't you ask him if your curious" Solomon told him. Atemu was about to say something, but dropped his head, walking away. Solomon chuckled and though 'He want's to ask, but if he does then he'll get yelled at like the old days'. Senna pulled the food out and set it on the table and put even portions on everyone's plate. Once done with that she called everybody in and asked Elizabeth to get Yugi from upstairs. The family sat down and waited on Elizabeth and Yugi. A few seconds went by and they came into the kitchen and sat down. Yugi sat next to Yami and Elizabeth sat by Rose, across from Solomon.

During dinner Atemu kept stealing glances at Yugi, the necklace, Yami and everyone around him. He felt like he didn't belong there for some reason, but kept it bottled up. He was fidgeting with the napkin on his lap and thinking way to much 'Why do I feel like this today, I feel like I'm being hated by everyone here. I gave Yugi the necklace because I felt like it would unlock the memory of that day, but he still hasn't talked to me yet or is he giving me another chance to redeem myself to him.' Atemu though.

Senna looked at Atemu and found him not eating. She thought that he didn't like the food, but saw that he needed answers to questions from the look in his eyes. She shook her head and elbowed Tyro in the side. He jumped because it hurt and looked at his wife, glaring at her. Senna motioned to Atemu and Tyro looked at him. He sighed and nodded "Atemu, we need to talk."

Atemu jumped at the unexpected interruption. His father got up and walked outside after turning on the light. Atemu followed him out and sat on the front step. "What's wrong Atemu, you don't look like your self lately" Tyro said.

"And your right! I don't feel like myself. I don't feel like I belong here anymore!" Atemu exclaimed. "Ever since we left 12 years ago, all I wanted was forgiveness from Yugi. We come back and I give him something, telling him that I'm sorry and that one day maybe he would forgive me. I see him ware the necklace and I hoped that he will at least talk to me, but no, he still doesn't. I now get what he meant by WHY...why" He chocked as tears started to fall. Tyro walked over and placed both hands on his shoulders and said "I know how you feel, but you need to give him some time to adjust to you being here and remember you haven't seen each other in years, so theirs no telling if he forgave you with in that time period." Atemu's head dropped even more as he sobbed harder. Tyro sighed again and gave him a hug to calm him down a little.

Three minutes go by and Atemu started to calm down. Tyro told him to go to his room for the night and get some sleep because he forgot that they both got off a plane that day and were tiered. Tyro walked back in the kitchen and was surprised to find Yugi starring at him with worry in his eyes. "Where's Atemu" Solomon asked, concerned. "He was tiered from the plane ride this morning, so he want to bed" He lied. Yugi could tell that his father was lying, but didn't say anything.

Dinner ended a bit later and Elizabeth started washing the dishes. Tyro brought them over, setting them down and Senna dried them and put them away and everyone else scattered some place else.

Yami dragged Yugi upstairs and once in the room Yami asked in a calmly manner "What the hell Yugi. Why does your brother look almost like me from Egypt" He asked.

"Yami, I didn't know. The last time I saw him was when he was 7" Yugi said looking for a picture of him. He found it and show Yami it "He even looks like me when I was younger, but no tan" Yami almost shouted.

"I know, he used to have white skin, but now it's tanned from being out in the sun" Yugi explained. "This is getting weirder and weirder every day" Yami said, rubbing his head in frustration. "Your right about that" Yugi agreed and pulled Yami down on top of him.

_**~In the streets~**_

It was cold and windy with the leftover snow blowing back and forth in the streets. No one was out side at the hour excepts for one young boy, who was having trouble walking in the wind. He was searching for someone that he hasn't seen in so long and was just wondering around, sensing the person's presents in the air. He turned a corner and walked a few more blocks and stopped a few houses down from the game shop. The boy was starring at the window on the side of the house and thought 'I can sense his presents and it stronger than ever" The boy smiled.

He walked up to the shop and sighed 'If my brother don't remember me, then this is all over for me' He thought again and knocked on the door.

_**~In the house~**_

There was a knock on the door and Solomon went to answer it and hadn't expected someone to look like Yugi, but shorter standing there. The boy looked to be about 5'4, the same height as Yami with Yugi's star-shaped tri-colored hair. He had crimson eyes like Atemu and soft features. He also had a deep tan.

Solomon almost mistaken him for his grandson, but kept his mouth shut. "Excuse me, but have you seen some one that might have been from Ancient Egypt around here" The boy asked.

"What is your name boy and tell me what your relationship with the one your looking for and I might know who your talking about" Solomon asked him.

"My name is Heba and I come from Egypt to find my 5000 year old brother who was sealed inside the Millennium puzzle" Heba answered. Solomon smiled and called Yami down.

In the room Yami was sitting on Yugi making out again until Solomon called up for him. "I wonder what grampa needs you for" Yugi said, holding onto Yami's waist. "I have no clue" Yami answered and pulled Yugi's hand off him, leaving the room.

Downstairs, Solomon welcome Heba in the house and asked if he would want something to drink. Heba declined it. Yami walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks. "HEBA!" Yami exclaimed and ran to him.

Heba looked up, finding himself in a bear hug and couldn't breath. Yami let go and asked "Heba, I thought you were dead!"

Heba regained his breath and looked at the strange person with confusion. "Atem, is that you under there or have you done something with your...everything" Heba pointed out that he didn't have tan skin. Yami figured out what he was saying because the last time he saw Heba was when he was in Egypt 5012 years ago and that's when Heba died of a disease that he caught and that there was no cure back then to heal him.

"Heba, I was reincarnated a year ago after the ceremonial duel to go back to the afterlife. That changed when there was a tie at the end of it and Ra didn't know what to do, so ha gave me my own body and that I changed my name to Yami to hide my identity from others" Yami explained. Heba nodded and added "That sounds like Ra to me. He did the same thing to me when he found out that I was your brother and that I died when I was only 12."

Yami was happy that he had his brother back, but it still meant that he would have to explain to Yugi that he had a brother from Ancient Egypt. Yugi walked in and was surprised to see almost a look alike to him again. He sighed "So who is this, Yami" Yugi asked.

Yami turned around and breathed "This is Heba, my brother from Egypt"

Yugi looked at Heba and thought that he could be Atemu's type. He put that aside and nodded saying 'It's nice to meat you, Heba" Yugi said. "Nice to meat you to. If you don't mind me asking, are you two dating by any chance."

Yami blushed and Yugi nodded. "I knew it! Yami I thought that you didn't want to get with anyone until you were fully recovered from that day" Heba said, a little confused. "About the guard that your father assigned him to protect him from assassins" Yugi asked. Heba nodded and they both looked at Yami. Yami was trying to find the words to say "Heba, I'm getting there, it's just the...you know part that I can't do yet" Yami said.

Heba looked at Yugi and Yugi said "Don't worry Heba, I won't do anything until he's ready. I'm not that kind of person to push people into doing it within a weeks time." Heba nodded in understanding. "Heba, do you have a place to stay" Yami asked.

"Yes, I'm staying in a hotel not far from here. That's if I can find it again." Heba said rubbing his head in frustration. Yugi and Yami had a dumfounded look and asked at the same thing "What do you mean if you can find it again"

"Well you see, when I sensed your presents near by I ran out of the hotel with out looking at the sign, and I don't think that I can remember the way I came" Heba said being honest. They both face palmed their selves "What did the place look like" Yugi asked him.

"Well it had an outdoor pool and a few slides in the back."

Yugi chuckled "That's the Monsters inn hotel. It's a few blocks down from here to the right and then a left."

Heba got up and thanked Solomon for letting him in and then pulled Yugi aside to thank him separately for taking care of his older brother and left to find the hotel before it got colder out. The others all went to bed, wondering why things are becoming weirder every time they turn around.

Atemu was laying in bed wondering what was going to come if Yugi didn't speak with him for a hole month, he shook his head to get the thought away and rolled over in bed, shutting his mind off from the real world and pulling the blankets over his head.

* * *

Hope you liked it ^W^ I was thinking that Atemu should get yelled at by Yugi when the argument goes down. If anyone thinks that then send me a PM please.

Next chapter: Truth unraveled

**Yugi:**** Please Read&Review. The theyugiohyaoifan is getting sad with no Reviews.**

**Seto: 'man she is weird'**

Me: shut it Seto, I heard that!

**Seto: 'how did she do that'**

Me: I can read minds, but please Review ;_; my week sucked at school these past few days.


	5. Truth Unraveled

Sorry that it took so long. I was going to get it done on Friday and pull an all nighter until I finished, but once 6:30 came around I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

**Ryo: theyugiohyaoifan(tyyf) has been working hard on this chapter for the pasted 3 week and is vary tied.**

TYYF: Thanks Ryo, your so nice to me

**Joey: Hey what about me**

TYYF: Not so fast there Joey, you were involved in that prank a few days ago and I know it.

**Yugi and Yami: TYYF dosen't own Yugioh, and this week she is looking for 15 to 20 reviews before chapter 6 is uploaded in a few weeks.**

**Rose: Please Read&Review**

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth Unraveled

One Month later

It's been a month since Tyro and Atemu came back from Egypt and thing's were still not going well with the two silent brothers. Ryo and Malik found out a week after Yugi's family came, that they were together. Seto and Joey went on a vacation to Arizona and were coming back in a few days. Yami and Heba have been going out every night with Yugi because they all needed to get out of the house cause of what has been going on lately. Elizabeth was getting antsy, ready to take Ann down, but Rose told her if she acts now with out her cue, she would be dead in the matter of seconds. Tristen went missing two weeks ago and no one knows where he went.

It was the afternoon and Atemu was in his room wondering why Yugi was ignoring him repeatably this whole month. "Why won't he at least tell me what I can do to help or try to help" He said while tears rolled down his cheeks and buried his head in his pillow.

Senna walked in to find her son on his stomach, crying. Her heart skipped a beat because she was sad that she couldn't do anything for him. She walked over to the bed and sat down "Atemu, what's wrong." Atemu's eyes widened "You...know what's wrong" He chocked out. She sighed and said "I know, it's killing you to know what Yugi's thinking right now, isn't it." Atemu nodded. "I think I could get your father to talk to him if you want and besides, he has the power to make anyone do anything if he puts his mind to it" Senna finished. Atemu shot up, surprised that he hasn't thought of that.

"Why didn't I think of that. I've been with father for 12 years and I knew that he could do that to people" Atemu exclaimed. Senna smiled and stood up. "I'll see what he can do" She walked to the door "Just don't think about it to much, we don't know if your father can talk to him and get an answer" She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Senna walked into her bedroom to here a shower running. She sighed and sat at the edge of the bed and waited for the one in the bathroom to get out. Three minutes went by when the water turned off. She smiled and waited another five minutes until the door opened up to revile Tyro, drying is hair.

Tyro walked out and turned the light off and looked at his wife. "What's wrong now" He said with hurt and sympathy. "It's not me that's hurting, I'm worried about Atemu. He keeps dwelling on what Yugi is thinking and won't ask him himself." Senna stated. Tyro nodded in agreement "I will speak with Yugi about this, even thought he said not to tell Atemu that he is getting to the forgiving part with him. He just needs to here it from him, that's all." Tyro said.

Senna smiled "That's okay with me, just make sure you tell him that he needs to talk with him, alright."

Tyro assured her that and left to fine Yugi, who was not in the house at the time.

* * *

At the park with everyone that was left in Domino. Elizabeth was kicking a soccer ball with Mokuba back and forth threw some trees. Rose was sitting in a tree, resting in the shade the leaves were giving off. Ryo and Malik were walking around the park and got some Ice Cream later on. Yami was sitting on Yugi's lap talking to Heba about stuff. Yugi however was not paying attention to the others. He was looking to the sky and thinking about other things. 'What is Atemu thinking, waiting for me to come to him. I know that he wants to talk with me since he came home a month ago, but he's still shocked at what happened.'

"Yugi"

'This is ridicule, why won't he just come to me now and spill it to me how he really feels' Yugi thought holding his head in frustration.

"Yugi!" Both Yami and Heba exclaimed.

Yugi shot his head up and snapped out of his thoughts as his phone was vibrating in his pocket.

"Your phone is vibrating" Yami gestured.

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. He looked at it and it said '_Incoming call from Tyro.'_ Yugi had a confused look in his eyes to why his father was calling him. Yugi shook that out of his mind and asked Yami to get off his lap so he could go somewhere to talk.

Yami did as he was told and got up. Once he left, Yami sat in Yugi's spot wondering what that was about. "Are you alright, Yami" Heba asked his brother. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little curious that's all." Yami answered.

Heba nodded in agreement.

_**~Yugi~**_

Yugi walked to the side of a big tree and leaned against it. The phone was still vibrating and he answered it saying "_Hello"_

_ ^Good you answered^_

_ "What do you want father or is there something I have to do for you"_

_ ^There is something that you have to do for someone and it's not me^_

_ "Then who is it so that I can get what they want" Yugi said annoyed._

_ ^Well, your mother wanted me to talk you into talking with Atemu about that day^ He said soberly._

_ "That I cannot do at the moment" Yugi said coldly._

_ ^What do you mean by that! You know that Atemu is feeling worse than when we came here a month ago" Tyro exclaimed._

_ Yugi snapped at that remark "I KNOW THAT! You don't have to keep bring up the obvious, I see that, and I'm more over to why he's so stubborn to not come and talk to me. He's the one that that left me on the floor to die...bleeding" Yugi throat was getting stiffer as he tried to hold his tears back._

_ ^Yugi, you alri-^ Tyro was cut off by Yugi shutting his phone, ending the call._

Yugi slid down the tree and pulled his legs to his chest, sobbing lightly so the others couldn't hear him.

_**~The house~**_

Not that Yugi notice, is that Tyro had Atemu listen in the living room when the speaker phone was on. When Yugi ended the call, Tyro knew that something was wrong and didn't call him back. Atemu was sitting on the couch with a surprised look.

"What is it, Atemu" Tyro asked.

"I-I didn't know that Yugi was waiting for me to talk with him. I guess the letter was the first step of forgiveness, but I don't know what else to say to him" Atemu said getting frustrated.

"Say whatever you want, don't blow it and make him understand that you are truly sorry that you froze 12 years ago" Someone said, coming out of the kitchen.

Both turned to find Solomon walking towards them.

"But grampa, what if he doesn't understand what I'm trying to tell him and he flips out on me!" Atemu complained.

"Suck it up boy. Your going to have to talk to him sooner or later because I think Tyro pushed it to far" Solomon answered. Tyro rubbed his head innocently, looking down at the floor.

Atemu sighed and started for his room. "Where are you going!" Solomon scolded.

"To my room to think this over and maybe come up with a speech to say" Atemu shouted back from the stairs. The other two chuckled and went to do other things.

* * *

Fifteen minutes went by and Yami was getting worried that Yugi wasn't back yet. He stood up and told Heba that he was going to go look for him and walked off. Yami looked behind tree's to see if Yugi was behind one, still talking on the phone to whoever called him. He looked for about a minute and a half before he heard sobbing by a big tree in the park. He walked slowly up to it and walked around it to find the source. Yami was shocked at who was sobbing once he walked almost around the huge tree.

"Yugi"

He didn't look up to the one calling his name. Yami sighed and slowly walked up to him. Once Yami knelled in front of Yugi, Yugi grabbed him and pulled him in a hug. Yami smiled a little and put one hand in Yugi's hair and the other on his back, rubbing circles. A bit later Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder to calm himself.

They did this for awhile until it started to rain, hard. They didn't feel the full shower of it because they were under a tree with a lot of cover. Elizabeth and Mokuba got soaked kicking the ball around, but they didn't care. Rose on the other hand did care cause she was in a tree with the wind blowing sideways with the rain. She jumped down from the tree and ran to were Heba already was. "LET'S ALL GO BACK TO THE SHOP" Rose shouted through the roaring rain to Elizabeth and Mokuba.

Both of them heard that and groaned, running over to the tree. When Yugi heard that his head lifted off Yami's shoulder and started to stand up. Yami stood up and pulled him up, walking off with the others.

_**~Back at the house~**_

Senna left to the grocery store to pick up somethings for dinner and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Tyro was in Atemu's room talking about what he would say.

Yugi, Yami, Rose and Elizabeth walked in the house socking wet. Yami went and got a few towel so the others could dry off a little. Once done drying the girls changed cloths and sat in the living room to watch a movie. Yugi went to change, followed by Yami later on.

Yami was still changing when Yugi walked back in the room after taking his socked cloths to the laundry room to be washed. Yami was looking at the window when Yugi came in and didn't know he was in the room at the moment. Yugi had an idea and grabbed the towel that was on the floor, right behind Yami. Yugi's plan was when Yami went to grab the towel he couldn't find, but instead what happened was when Yami turned to grab it on the floor he was wrapped in the towel and pulled into a very passionate kiss. The kiss broke after a minute, leaving Yami panting and feeling dazed. Yami reached for Yugi's neck and Yugi walked them both to the bed and laid them both down. Yami scotched his way up to the pillows as Yugi leaned down to his mates neck, starting to kiss his jawline down to one of Yami's presser points, starting to suck on it. Yami arched his back at that and moaned "Yugi"

Yugi chuckled and thought 'He's getting into it. Within a months time to' Yugi licked the spot where he was sucking and bit down to make the bruise noticeable and pulled back to see his handwork. Yugi smiled at the bruise and at Yami cause of how he looked. He leaned back down to capture Yami's lips in another kiss, making it deeper than the last one. Yami moaned loudly at that and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, pulling him even closer. A minute went by and they broke apart for air and the sound of knocking.

Yami jumped at the sound and Yugi sat up from where he was. "Who is it" Yugi called.

"I-It's me, Atemu. Can I talk with you if your not busy"

Yugi looked to Yami, who was motioning to him to go and talk with him.

He nodded and started to say "Sure, just give me a-" Yugi was cut off by a kiss on the cheek and Yami grabbing his shirt, putting it on and left, letting Atemu into the room. Yugi was still sitting on the bed, blushing at what just happened.

Atemu shut the door and turned around, saying "I'm not gonna ask what just happened there"

Yugi nodded in agreement and changed his attitude and asked "What do you want"

Atemu took a deep breath "Well it took me awhile for me to realize that you wanted me to come talk to you. I figured the letter from a month ago was the first step and that I wanted you to know why I froze when those years ago" Atemu admitted.

"So, what your trying to say to me is that you were an ignorant bastard who had not known what to do within the age of 7" Yugi corrected.

Atemu nodded because he didn't know what else to say. Yugi sighed "Well your right about the letter being the first step, but I ain't going to forgive you that easily. Your going to have to work for it and I'll tell you when I trust you again."

Atemu started to protest a little "What, how long would that be!"

"ATEMU, QUIT ASKING! I'll tell you when you get to that point" Yugi shouted. Atemu jumped and fell to the floor because Yugi's voice is louder than when he was younger. All he could do was nod and stand up from the floor.

Yugi took several deep breaths to calm himself and to clear him mind from the negative energy swirling around in his head. "Is there anything else that you need to say, otherwise you can leave" Yugi stated. Atemu sighed "I really am sorry that I let you get hurt. I never meant for you to take all the pain yourself from what dad said to me" Atemu said walking towards the door and headed downstairs.

Yugi was still sitting on the bed as a single tear fell from his eye.

* * *

Before Atemu left Yugi's room, Yami walked into the living room to see Rose and Elizabeth still watching the movie from before. He sighed and sat in a chair and watched it with them. Not even a minute and the movie ended as Elizabeth took it out, putting it back in the case.

"That was a good movie" Rose commented.

"Yeah, it was"

"Yami, can you call Heba and ask him if he could come over" Rose asked. "If you tell me why, then yes" Yami answered.

"Well once Atemu and Yugi make up, I need to tell you four something that you might want to hear before it becomes to late" Rose said getting antsy. Yami nodded in agreement and pulled out his phone. The ringing went on for a few seconds before a voice was heard /_Hello/_

_ "Heba, I need you to come over to the shop as fast as you can"_Yami said getting to the point.

_ /But, it's freaking poring out/ _Heba complained.

_ "I know, but Rose needs to talk with you, me, Yugi and Atemu when those two make up from their argument."_

_ /Alright I'll try getting there as fast as I can. I'm leaving right now/_

_ "Okay, see you when you get here" _Yami said hanging up.

"Is he coming" Rose asked. "Ye-" Yami started. "ATEMU, QUIT ASKING!"

"Dam, that was aloud shout from Yugi" Elizabeth gestured. Rose nodded and walked to the door, opening it.

Heba's hand was ready to knock when the door opened to revile Rose looking happy. He sighed "You better have a good reason for making me come back here in this rain"

"She does have a good reason for this" Solomon and Tyro said in unison. "Please just tell me what it is!" Heba exclaimed. "You'll have to find out in a little bit, Heba" Solomon answered.

"Yami, do you know what it is?" Everyone in the room looked at him. "No, I don't know" He answered back. Heba sighed and walked into the kitchen to sit down and the rest followed behind him right after.

Atemu wondered down the stairs looking pale. "Father, you said that Yugi doesn't shout that loud!" Atemu asked. "Did I say that, it must have slipped my mind then" Tyro answered out loud. Atemu mentally face palmed himself and slid into a chair someplace in the room.

Tyro called Yugi from his room and he came down within a half of a minute. Yugi walked into the kitchen and parked it in a chair.

"Okay, now that everyone is here I can tell you what my job is, since I haven't told anyone" Rose started.

"And we need to know this, why" Yugi asked. Rose turned to him and smiled "Yugi, you are the one who asked me when I told you I had a job and you wanted to know right." "Sort of, not now" Yugi growled lowly.

"To bad, this is the only time away from when I have to tell the others what I do. Other than that this is the only time for you to listen" Rose said. Yugi stayed quiet to let her continue. "Before I tell the story, I should tell you this one little thing" She started.

Everyone except the grown ups looked at her.

She smiled "I'm actually 6022 years old and Yugi...I'm not your cousin." The four had an unbelievably shocked face. "Then, who are you anyway" Yugi asked. She sighed and looking to the floor "Yugi your not going to believe me even if I do tell you, but this is my mission from my father. He told me to find someone with the potential to win this war. To have a soul of pure light and an attitude of a good leader. Its your choice to think this through, but I need an answer within a few days." Rose said the short version of the story.

Yugi was more confused than ever "What are you talking about, and what are you telling me that you are 6022 years old." Yugi stood up and growled "And give me a straight answer, I don't have time for this."

"Yugi sit down and zip it. She is trying to tell you in the most unstressed way as possible" Elizabeth intervened. "NO, she didn't even tell me who she was and I don't have a clue to what she is talking about" Yugi pointed out. Elizabeth started to talk, but was cut off by someone else saying "Elizabeth that's enough, I'm done playing these guessing games and time is running out." Rose said more stern "But, if you say thing's to fast then Yugi won't do it" Elizabeth protested.

"Just try me" Yugi answered crossing his arms.

"Well your asking for it. Back to where I started from before, I'm 6022 years old...and I'm a _Vampire_. Well to rephrase that I'm the last Vampire left in my home territory or planet, witch ever you prefer. My name is still the same as of now. My father died in the 100th war with the hunters and asked me to find the next emperor for the castle." Rose answered Yugi's question.

"Where's the prof in that" Atemu asked uneasy. Rose showed her fangs to them all and Heba said "Well that can't all be true, you could just have sharp teeth for show and no use for them"

"Well if your that curious then I could bit you" Rose smirking. Heba shock his head vigorously "No thanks" "That's what I thought. Yugi you still with me" Rose asked.

Yugi was laying on his arms and asked "Is there a story that goes with this problem. And do I have to listen to the hole thing or could you shorten it up a little?" Rose shock her head "I would suggest you listen to the hole thing because you would not get what it's about like I just did to you before" Yugi sighed and let Rose tell her tail.

* * *

Almost 20 minutes later, Rose tolled the story that Elizabeth heard when she found out what her past was like. Tyro and Solomon weren't surprised at all. Atemu and Heba were going to fall off their chair because of the unbelievable things that they heard from 6000 years ago. Yami was almost going to blurt out 'I knew it was you' but didn't say anything. Yugi was staring off into space, thinking about that stone that her father gave to her.

"Yugi, like I said before, my father told me to look for someone with a soul of pure light and an attitude of a good leader. The stone tells no lies" Rose pulled the stone out and placed it on the table, sliding it over to Yugi "The stone is glowing red and blue at the same time, that tells me a lot if you ask me." Rose said.

Yugi came back to reality and picked it up by the string and held it in front of his face. He sighed "Can I hang on to this for a little while, until I get my head around this little surprise?" Yugi asked. "Sure, just don't lose it and I can only give you a few days to come up with an answer" Rose said. Yugi nodded and stood up, and headed for the stairs. Senna walked into the house as Yugi was going up to his room. She walked into the kitchen to see everyone with a shocked face, excepts for Solomon, Tyro, Rose and Elizabeth. Senna smiled "So did Rose tell Yugi and the others what her job was." "In a way...yes" Elizabeth answered.

Yami, Heba and Atemu shot her a look "How do you know about this" The three exclaimed. "Do you not think that a mother should not know about her children, that they have special talents or become a ruler of some sort." Senna exclaimed right back "I've known about this day since Yugi was a month and a half."

Tyro gave her a look of surprise as well, but stayed quiet.

Solomon whispered to him "We should have told you this last month when you found out about Rose and the Vampires" Tyro nodded and went back to listening to the others.

"Mother, why didn't you say anything to use ahead of time. Why now" Atemu asked.

"Because, you and Yugi were so caught up in the silent treatment to each other, that we couldn't talk to you four without one of you stealing glances at one another" Senna answered.

"What about me hear, I barley knew what was going on a month ago and your saying that I could have something important within me that could help in this war" Heba complained. "That's practically what I'm talking about" Rose said.

Yami stayed quiet cause he was worried about Yugi and his decision. He was okay with the fact that he might become an emperor, but the other fact still remained. Would Yugi still have time for him once he became a Vampire or would he feel miserable as ever not knowing if he could stay with him the rest of his life. Yami shook that out of his head as his Phone beeped three times. He pulled it out and read the message

_/Yami could you come to the bedroom, I need to know what you think of this. I'm not sure for myself at the moment?/_

Yami smiled a little and flipped his phone shut, putting it back in his pocket. He watched the others for a second and walked up the steps. Once at the door he slowly opened it a crack and peek inside.

Yugi was laying on his back and holding the stone over his head when the door opened a crack. He glanced over to the door and back at the stone. He spun the string making the stone twirl in its place. Yugi smiled and sat up "Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked. Yami walked into the room, shutting the door in the process. "No clue, just making sure of something" Yami said and walked over to the desk. Yugi shrugged "It's not your fault...so, how are you taking this in" Yami though for a second and answered "Theirs a few things that I don't like about it, but I'll get over them" Yami sat down and looked out the window in thought.

Yugi mentally sighed in frustration. He put the stone down before he broke it. Yami looked at it and the stone started to blink a different color. "What the hell is going on today" Yami yelled. "ROSE! GET IN HERE, NOW!" Yugi shouted from the hallway.

Rose ran up the steps in the matter of two seconds and into the room. She saw the stone blinking lime green and chuckled "Its alright, that's a new feature that happened 5000 years ago. Now that I think about it, it hasn't blinked like that within that 5000 years" Her chuckles fell to quietness and looked at Yami and back to the stone. "What a minute here! The last time it did that was when I meet Yami as a youngster." "Yeah, but what does it mean if it blinks like that" Yami asked in interest.

"I'm really not supposed to tell you. You need to learn the truth by yourself" Rose answered back. Yami sighed and sat down before he passed out on the others. Yugi did the same thing and asked Rose if she could leave. She did and grabbed the stone on the way out cause Yugi asked her to. She shut the door behind her and walked back downstairs to talk with the others.

Within the next few days the atmosphere around the house became more uneasy. Yugi stayed in his room the entire few days without leaving the house for anything. Yami was getting worried for his boyfriend and tried to help him out with thinking this through with an answer, but they failed to do so. Joey and Seto returned back home a day before and Rose managed to get Yugi out of the house for a short period to go to the mansion and tell the others about what went on the last two days. All of the friend were stunned at what was happening to Yugi and tried to take it in without freaking him out even more the way he was. Joey insisted in helping out, but Yugi didn't want anyone to help with the answer that he was supposed to make by himself.

* * *

Before lunch came around Yugi was looking for Rose. He walked from his room to the kitchen to find her, but didn't have any luck. Elizabeth was playing a card game with Solomon and Tyro when Yugi walked in. Atemu and Senna were doing some laundry and taking some sheets outside to dry on the cloths line. Yugi sighed when he saw his family doing nothing but sitting around playing games when he was trying to figure out what to do. "Elizabeth have you seen Rose around anywhere" Yugi asked.

"I think see was going to sit on the roof or sleep in her bed for the day" Elizabeth said, still looking at her cards and thought 'Has he finally made up his mind'

"Thanks, I'll go check right now" Yugi said walking off back up the stairs. He turned the corner and walk down the hall and knocked on the door to Rose/Elizabeth's room. No one answered so Yugi walked in.

The room was dark except for the window that was wide open with the curtains flapping in the wind. Yugi walked completely into the room to see Rose's side of the room messed up. The mattress was almost off the bed with the blankets spurred all over the floor. 'What went on in here' He thought as he went to the window. Yugi sighed for the second time that day. Yugi climbed out the window, being careful and started for the roof. He got above the room he just came from and looked towards the kitchen and saw Rose sitting there looking out into the city.

"Rose"

Rose turned her head slowly after the wind hit her, making Rose's hair blow out behind. She smiled and turned back to the city.

Yugi slowly walked over to Rose and sat down. There was silents for 5 minutes before Yugi spoke "You know what I'm going to tell you...so what now?" Yugi said. Rose smiled and her eyes turned somewhat of a dark red. Yugi gulped and shuttered while the cool air hit his neck. Rose chuckled and turned her attention to the walking people. "Don't worry Yugi, I can't do anything right now to you because I'm having a problem." Rose said.

"What do you mean by problem?" Yugi asked, confused as to what she meant.

"I can't change you today because every 5 to 6 months, whatever I eat of human food I retch it up, this happens to every Vampire, even the newer generation these days" She said.

"Is there anything that I should know before you do it."

Rose thought for a second before saying "There are a few things, but they are going to have to wait until you turn in to one" Rose finally said.

Yugi sighed and laid back and looked at the bright blue sky. The clouds were coming together in one place and soon turned a light black and started to rain for the second time in three days. Yugi sat up and went back inside while Rose stayed out in the rain. She sat there looking around in the dark area in the city. 'I sense something around here, but I don't know what it is.' Rose thought and stood up and walk back to her room.

_**~In the street~**_

Two older boys, not even older that 20 wondered the streets, passing cars and walking on the side walk, dodging people as they went on. They passed Kaiba Land an hour ago and were heading towards the game shop. Fifteen more minutes went by and they made it to the shop, but stayed in the shadows on the other side. One of the two where going to get a closer look by walking up to the shop, but stopped as the other one saw Rose sitting on the roof.

"This is just great" The first one whispered.

"Yeah, this sucks. The freaking Vampire is here as well" Said the second.

"Hey, if she's here then...the new leader has to be in the house" Said the first.

The second guy that talked smirked because if the new emperor was in the house then they could kill them before Rose bit that one. The second guy told the first one and they left as Rose was walking back into the house.

* * *

The next day

Rose woke to something that was bugging her since yesterday. She got up at 5 A.M to look out the window to see nothing. She shrugged and went back to bed for later because Rose needed he sleep to change Yugi later on.

Yugi was having a dream about his self being turned and he didn't like it at all.

_**~Dream~**_

_Once Rose bit Yugi on the neck he didn't feel anything in the beginning, but the changes started to take affect. Once it started Rose took Yugi into the basement and chained him up so he wouldn't hurt anyone. The chains worked until Rose got up the steps and locked the door. Fifteen minutes or so Yugi thought went by and he broke out of the restraints, falling to the floor. His breathing was heavy and stood up and walked up the steps, blasting the door open in the process._

_ Rose locked the door. A few minutes went by and then the door came flying open. Yami shot his head to the basement door and saw "YUGI, WHAT ARE YOU-" "Yami, don't encourage him to do anything. For some reason I knew that those chains wouldn't hold him for long." Rose said moving in front of the others "Yugi, I know your in pain, but you need to calm down and breath slowly."_

_ Yugi stumbled forward a few steps and stopped. He tried to breath normally, but it didn't work as well as being human. He could feel his fangs growing to full length and his nails forming into claws. Yugi ran out the front door, running from the others, not wanting to hurt them._

_ Yami ran after him, but Rose held him back saying "If you go you might get turned by him or even killed!" She exclaimed._

_ "I know, but its worth it than innocent people getting killed from him. I'm going after Yugi weather you like it or not!" Yami shouted right back and ran out the door._

_ Yugi ran to the park that was far away from the shop. He didn't want anyone to follow him even though he was hurting from the changes being taken place. He stopped running once he ran into the woods._

_ Yami ran after him into the woods and hadn't expected him to be jumped by Yugi right away. Yami didn't care, he just wanted to keep Yugi out of trouble and get him back to the house. " Yugi we need to go back home, the others are waiting for us" Yami said slowly so Yugi could here him. Yugi shook his head vigorously telling Yami that he didn't want to. Yami sighed and leaned forward taking hold of Yugi's hand and pulling Yugi with him out of the woods._

_ Yugi couldn't take it anymore, he stopped along with Yami in front. Before Yami could turn around Yugi wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him into a tight hug. Yami felt sorry for his boyfriend because he was in so much pain at the moment and that he couldn't control his feelings... 'Wait what' Yami thought are he felt someones tough flick over his neck. Yami couldn't speak because of what Yugi was doing 'Yugi what are you doing, are you even thinking anymore or did you let your emotions take over' Yami thought before he heard a shout from the trees "YUGI! DON'T DO IT!"_

_ To late_

_ Yugi opened his mouth wide letting his newly grown fangs bit down on Yami's neck "AHGHHHH"_

_**~End dream~**_

Yugi jumped out of bad and landed on his stomach. He got on his knees, remembering what he was dreaming about. Yugi was sweating hard and even his shirt was socked. He thought back to the last thing in his dream about Yami getting bit by himself and the look of pain in his eyes. Yugi shook his head and got dressed, not caring what time it was and ran out of the house to get his head back into the real world and to get ready for later.

Yami woke up after he heard the door slam shut by someone leaving. He got out of bad to check who left and was surprised to see Yugi leaving in the direction of the school. Yami sighed and got dressed cause it was almost time for Rose to do her thing and turn Yugi into a Vampire. Ten minutes later Elizabeth walked in looking for Yugi. "What, you can't find him. I saw him leave at least 11 minutes ago!" Yami said shocked.

"What, witch way did he go!"

"The direction of the school, why" Yami asked.

"We need to find him, Rose sensed danger coming a few days ago and it has something to do with you tonight when Yugi is changing!" Elizabeth shouted running out of the room.

Yami followed Elizabeth cause he was worried who he was going to see tonight when Yugi change forms. Yami, Rose and Elizabeth ran out of the house in search of Yugi.

_**~Yugi~**_

Yugi walked down the street as slowly as an old person could. His cloths were socked because it started to sprinkle five minutes after he left the house and he didn't want to go back there and get an umbrella. Yugi had a hood attached to his coat, but he didn't want to pull it up and over his head to keep somewhat dry. He continued to walk for awhile, then he started to jog, then ran and ran as fast as he could out of the city. He ran to a place where he just wanted to be at the time and slowed down so he didn't run into the water. Yes you guessed it. Yugi went to the Domino Pear to look out into the ocean and think things through by sitting down.

Later on Malik and Ryo took a stroll to the pear as well and was surprised to see Yugi there. "Yugi how have you been" they both said at the same time, running up to him. Yugi turned his head slightly to see who it was and turned back to the water. "Yugi, are you okay or what?" Malik asked in suspicion. Yugi sighed before some other friends came around.

"Hey you guys, how you been" Joey shouted as he pulled Seto along with him. 'Let me guess, the others are going to find me any minute now' Yugi thought.

"Yugi are sure your alright?" Malik asked again.

"Huh, oh no I'm not fine you guys" Yugi answered feeling gloomy.

"So, what are you dorks talking about" Seto said. "Seto" Yugi growled and glared at him. "Okay, does it have something to do with you and that Vampire lady" Seto asked being serious this time. "Yeah, whats wrong" Joey asked as well.

"Okay, you got me...well I actually agreed to-"

"YUGI" Yami, Rose and Elizabeth called out. Yugi grimaced at the sound of his name being called. He waved, stood up and started to run the other direction. Elizabeth saw this and jumped at Yugi. She missed and flew right into the water. Elizabeth came back up, cursed and climbed back out, dripping wet.

It was Rose's turn to fail, but instead see ran right into a freaking wall with her forehead. Rose fell down to her knees, holding it in pain. Yugi just kept running away until Yugi tripped over his own foot and landed on his nose, making it bleed. 'Damit, now I'm in trouble' Yugi thought.

"Yugi" Yami said.

Yugi flinched at the sound of his name and turned his head a little.

Yami stood behind him looking sad and unhappy. He had a look of confusion and worry that said 'Yugi you told Rose that you wanted this the other day, so why change your mind now?'

Yugi sighed again for the how many times that day or the whole week and said "Rose I need answers before I turn and I'm not waiting until after ether."

Rose nodded and started to head back to the house. Elizabeth followed pursuit after a second. The rest of the friends just stood there trying to find out what was going on cause Yugi didn't finish what he was saying a little bit ago. Now it was Seto's turn to sigh "Will somebody please tell us what is going on here or do I have to pay someone to do it." He complained.

Yami was going to say something, but was stopped by someone screaming.

"LET ME GO! I DID'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! PUT ME DOWN!"

The group turned there attention over to the other side of the pear to see Heba being carried in the air. The people threw Heba into the water with a big * _slash_ * Heba popped his head up and coughed. He saw the men walking away and then something inside Heba just snapped, lifting the men off the ground and threw them into the ocean, farther than he was. Heba climbed out and drained his cloths of the extra water. He turned back to the men and with his weird magic, he pulled them back up and threw them even farther into the ocean.

The others strolled over to Heba. "Heba" Yami asked. No answer. "HEBA" Everyone shouted at the same time.

Heba snapped out of his trance, turning to see the others "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He said while rubbing his head. "We saw you get thrown into the ocean over there and then you just went crazy all of a sudden" Ryo said.

"What do you mean by crazy?"

"You somehow picked up those men and threw them into the ocean without touching them" Joey clarified.

"I have no clue to what you are talking about" Heba said and left to the hotel he was still staying at. ''Well that was weird. Now what were you saying again Yami" Seto asked for the second time.

Yami took a breath waiting for something else to interrupt, but it never came. "Yugi accepted Rose's offer yesterday and is getting turned later."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

Yugi looked into the sky with arms folded over his chest and sighed again. "Guys it's my choice to do this."

"Yeah, but why!" Everyone asked.

Yugi looked down at the ground "Because...I feel as if something is going to happen sometime soon, and its going to lead things here. I can't put my finger on it, but...its just a feeling"

"Well if your right about your feeling then I trust you and your answer" Joey said. "Even if Tristen were here, he would probably agree with it as well" Ryo added.

Yugi nodded remembering his friend Tristen who disappeared a while ago. The three couples talked about other things, but then went to Yugi's house to give him their support.

_**~In the shadows~**_

The two boys from earlier were following the gang around, but no one knew this. The taller one that spook first had lavender hair like Malik, but he was shorter than him. The second one had white hair like Ryo and he was also shorter than the one referred to. Both of them seamed the same height, but it was clear that the lavender haired one was one inch taller from the white one.

Lavender said "Why are our little ones holding hands"

"I don't know, but it looks like they have changed within a years times because of the loss of us" White haired answered.

"That may be true, nor would they find someone else. I doubt that though" Lavender said.

White and lavender watched their little ones until they had to leave to watch Rose at the shop. When they got their both were surprised that the group all headed to the same house as they were.

_**~Yugi and group~**_

"I'm not ready for this" Yugi said aloud to no one in particular.

"You'll be fine Yugi" Elizabeth said as they came inside the house "Are you ready or what". "Is it to late to change my mind" He asked. "Yugi you told me yesterday, why would you want to change your mind" Rose said coming up the steps to the basement.

"I had this weird dream this morning and it scared me to death, that's why I took off" Yugi answered. "Ah, well that's normal for someone getting bit for the first time" Rose said smirking "Alright the things that you will have to know are one: I have to bit you and you'll feel pleasure the first time. Two: you will have to be sealed inside a coffin until you are fully changed. Three: once you are changed you need to drink a bottle of human blood to get your senses going, and after you do that I need to train you to fully grasp the power of your ability. Four: I will train you for at least a month and a half before we go to my world so you can start your roll in this war. Five: any person who has an ability can go to my home and any other Vampires. And last but not least for now, number six: you must stay awake for a complete day when you change."

Yugi's head was spinning with the new found information. "Pleasure! What are you talking about!" Yugi exclaimed. Rose sighed "You'll see stars and the immense pleasure will rise". Yugi still had on a confused look.

"What I mean is that when I bit you, you will get the urge to have sex with someone. So when I seal you inside this coffin and a spell that will expand it so you can sit up" Rose explained. Yugi was bright red and knees shaking. Rose chuckled "Lets get down to the basement before someone else shows up"

The whole group followed Rose down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. Rose left to a book shelf that was down there and pulled one out half way before a click was heard and the other shelf opened like a regular old door. Yugi went wide eyed at that because there was a door down here all the time that he didn't know about. They walked in to the very large room and saw darkness and flashing lights that looked like lightning flashes. Rose snapped her finger and the light turned onto revile another strange door straight ahead of the one they came through, and a coffin on the floor surrounded by chains.

Yugi walked forward to see what he was going to be sealed in for the night. 'That is what I'm going to be sealed in, it looks small' Yugi thought. Rose clapped her hand together and the coffin got big enough for Yugi to lay in. "Alright Yugi, lets get this over with. I'll be quick so be prepared to fall to you knees" Rose said. Yugi walked closer to her and before she began she closed the door so no unexpected guest could get in.

The others moved closer to the wall cause they didn't know what would happened and stayed out of the attack range.

Rose walked up to Yugi and poked him in the neck. "Ow" Yugi yelped and the others jumped. Rose pointed to the necklace and Yugi took it off telling Yami to put it on their desk when he went up there. When Yugi was ready Rose opened her mouth to show her fangs, leaned forward and pressed down lightly.

Yugi jumped when she did that. Rose wrapped her arms around him cause she knew this would hurt. Once she had a tight hold on Yugi she slowly slid her fangs in to create two holes.

"Aghh" Yugi jolted his head back at the tingling sensation he was getting in his spine. The pain in his neck mixed with the tingling. 'What is this feeling...it can't be what I think it is...' Yugi thought with each breath. He gasped as his legs were getting to the point of becoming Jello and fell to his knees, panting.

Rose backed up and used her thumb to whip the extra blood off and licked it away. She walked up to Yugi who was starting to pass out from feeling pleasure for the first time. Rose pulled one of his arms around her shoulder and the other around his waist. Rose pulled him off the floor and walked him over to the coffin and placed him in.

_**~Yugi's POV~**_

_I'm moving ain't I. My body is so numb right now that I can't feel a thing. I see Rose pull me off the floor and walk me to the coffin that I will be staying in for the night to change from a Human to a Vampire. Tomorrow will be a new day for my life and probably the worst one to. Rose laid me down and pulled a blanket over me before she shut the cover._

_**~Normal POV~**_

Rose shut the cover to the coffin and sat on the top to make weird hand signs that would contain the sealing on the box. A few seconds went by and the coffin extended to a bigger one and the chains on the floor sealed the top on tight.

"So, is that all you need to do" Joey asked being curious as always.

"Not all, this just depends on what your doing. For insistence, if one is Human and the other is a vampire, the vampire can change the Human and give them the pleasure of a life time, but it's different from when you have two humans. If one wants to become a vampire then they would have to be sealed inside the box to keep them away from the other because otherwise they could feed on the human when they sleep, like in Yami and Yugi's position right now." Rose answered and went back to her concentration.

"Okay everybody, out. We need to do other things for the day so get upstairs" Elizabeth said. They all nodded excepts for Yami who was looking at Rose sitting on the box. He sighed and walked up the steps with the rest of the group and do other things until tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you liked it and remember to R&R.

Next Chapter: Kidnapped

**Atemu: Hey why am I not at the end of this chapter.**

TYYF: Sorry Atemu there wasn't much for you in the end, but you will be in the next one.

**Atemu: Okay 'I hope so'**

**Heba: Don't worry Atemu you'll get a chance to prove yourself.**


	6. Kidnapped

Hi I'm back and sorry it took so long again. I had to focus on my driving school test that I passed and today I drove for my first time with out crashing into anything. I'm disappointed though because I got **2 followers, 2 favorites and 2 reviews** on chapter 5. If your wondering what my **E-mail** is then go to **My profile** and it should be there. I forgot to put that notice on the last chapter

**Elizabeth: can you stop talking and get this chapter going already**

**Malik: Yeah, everyone is waiting**

TYYF: Okay Yami take it away

...

**Joey: Umm did you forget that Yami's not here**

TYYF: ops forgot, so Seto read the declaimer

**Seto: the TYYF doesn't own Yugioh and never will**

TYYF: hey no fair, but anyway on with the next chapter and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

On a different plant the two people who were following the group confronted the lead hunter Ann. Ann was a women at the height of 5'4 with long black hair that went to her middle back and was covered by her right eye and cut. She had a shirt with long sleeves and a skirt that was black and pink mixed together. The shoes Ann wore were some kind of flats with long socks that went to her knees.

The one with white hair spoke first "Ann we have found her"

"We also know where she is hiding my lady" Lavender said as he glared at the other.

Ann turned from the meeting table and the other hunters. She held a strait face, until it turned to a smirk "So you have, I was getting worried there for a minute that you failed me again."

"We assure you that we didn't fail you this time" White said.

"I'll believe you this time, but I would like to see this place in a months time. For now just keep watching them and don't do anything that would screw up my plan" Ann said, turning back to the table. "Yes we understand, but what if one of us find out that she changed someone that could of have been the new emperor, then what?" Lavender asked. "Then find the thing that is most precious to him and kidnap them, I don't care what you have to do just do it and don't fail. Now go and don't come back for two weeks." Ann answered back in a harsh tone.

The two nodded and ran out the door, towards the portal to earth. Ann sighed in frustration and went back to her planning board.

* * *

Game shop

The same night that Yugi was turned by Rose was when Atemu knocked on their door. "Come in" Yami answered. Atemu walked in to fine Heba in there as well. "Uh...Have anyone seen Yugi around, I haven't seen him all day" Atemu asked.

Heba giggled along with Yami. "What's so funny" Atemu asked. "You don't know do you" Heba said. Atemu was confused by this. "Didn't you hear, Yugi got turned this morning" Yami said.

"WHAT! Why didn't anyone try to stop him"

Heba sighed "Atemu it was Yugi's choice, not ours to choose for him." "Besides Yugi will be fine as long as nobody pisses him off" Yami said as he stretched out on the bed. "Then how are you all so calm, especially you Yami your his boyfriend" Atemu said.

"Its fine I trust him, even thought there are somethings that I don't like. I just need to give it sometime and I'll be okay" Yami said as he covered his self up and yawned.

"Why don't we all get some sleep and talk about this in the morning when Yugi gets out. Atemu can I talk with you in your room for a moment please" Heba said. "That sound like a good idea to me" Yami yawned again and laid his head down.

Heba pushed Atemu out into the hall and shut the door behind him. Atemu walked to his room and let Heba come in as well so he could talk with him. "You know that Yugi did this so he could protect my brother and your family right" Heba said.

"I know...its just that what happened those years ago with him, I never thought that he would be the one to protect me even with what is going on." Atemu replied. "I know that there are things that are hurting him right now and I don't know what I should do for him"

Heba put his hands on Atemu's shoulders and said "Atemu will you stop worrying about the impossible right now. There are ways that you can help, but you can't do it within a few days." Atemu looked to him, smiled and then relaxed for hearing that. "Your right, I do worry for him even thought he's a year older than me" Atemu sighed. "Just get to sleep for the night and everyone will talk about this tomorrow, okay" Heba assured him with a smile.

Atemu's heart skipped a beat from Heba's smile and he blushed a light red. Atemu stuttered "s-sure, that's fine with me"

"Well I'll see you again in the morning" Heba said as he left the room and out the front door. 'What is wrong with me! Why did my heart skip before...am I starting to have feelings for Heba. NO, that can't be...there's know way that this could be happening to me, I barely know him' Atemu thought. 'He's cute in away...I guess'

Midnight flashed on the clock as Yami rolled over in bed. The two men were stalking out the house as they saw Rose and Elizabeth walk out onto the roof. "Man I'm tired from that" Rose breathed as she sat down.

"What did you expect, that you wouldn't be out of breath when you were done." "Almost done, remember the permanent seal that I just put on so I wouldn't have to be there" Rose restated.

"Well your part is done, right" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah...for now. Yugi needs to do what I said earlier and go through the changes as well, but there leaves another problem."

"About the danger you sensed the other day" Elizabeth answered. Rose nodded. "But you can't do anything to stop this can you" Elizabeth continued.

"That's exactly what I cannot do. If I were to mess with the future for them, then all this would be a waste of time" Rose said.

"So, are you just going to let this play through and let Yami get kidnapped by those two!"

"There is no other choice that I have, I can't do anything until I get back to my home" Rose said solemnly without any emotion as she stood up. Elizabeth did as well and said "Well if your not going to do anything then I shouldn't either, just encase something goes wrong."

Rose nodded and jumped back into the room as Elizabeth climbed in. She locked the window tight and slide the blinds down. Elizabeth climbed into bed as Rose sat on the desk that was there to look out the window.

_**~The shadows~**_

Lavender started to run to the house, but was stopped by the the other one. "Why'd you stop me, ya heard them. Yugi is the one that Rose changed, now's our chance to act" Lavender said.

"That's the problem, we don't know if they were telling the truth or not. Besides she knows that we are here and we don't even know what to do once we find Yugi!" White exclaimed. "He's not the one I was going for. The other one that follows the vamp around said that the Pharaoh was here, and that we were going to kidnap him, so let's go!" Lavender growled.

The other one took a few seconds to think this through "Aha, I see what you mean. If we kidnap the Pharaoh from Yugi then he will have no choice but to surrender to us, then we can kill him"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, now lets go" Lavender finished as he pulled the White across the street.

_**~Yami's room~**_

It was 12:30 before the window opened by an unknown force and two figures jumped through, landing as quietly as possible. The White one looked around until he fell upon a person. "Perfect, we found him" He whispered.

"It was a good guess, but how do we get him out of here without waking him" Lavender asked.

"Just leave that part to me" White said while he pulled out a bottle of chloroform and a cloth. Lavender let out a shout of "YES!" that woke Yami up.

Yami woke up to a shout that startled him. He turned his head to the thing that was talking and heard someone else speck.

"Way ta go dumbass, you woke him up" White said as he readied the cloth.

Yami was sure he heard that voice before, but couldn't put his mind to it. He sat up in bed 'Were have I heard that voice before...Wait I-" Yami thought before the white one put the cloth to his mouth and pulled him off the bed, making a _* Thump * _sound to the floor. Both of the mysterious people held onto Yami's arms as he struggled to get loose from their hold. Yami started to settle down from the chloroform taking affect as he blacked out not knowing were he was going to wake up.

"Well that was easier than I thought" Lavender said as he tied a rope around Yami's wrist's and waste to keep him from untying them.

"It would have if you kept your mouth shut for a little while longer" White whispered in anger.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself"

"Lets just get out of hear before someone comes in here. You can grab him since your the one who woke him up." White scolded as he jumped back out the window, followed by the other one with Yami over his shoulder.

To their unexpected notice Rose was sitting on the roof watching the show. She had her black hair blowing in the wind, but she couldn't do anything to help. Rose was following them as she drew a map on a piece of paper for Yugi, and headed back to the house to get some sleep.

* * *

It was almost time for Rose to unseal the coffin that Yugi was in. It was 6:30 and their friends were already there. Rose told everyone that Yami got kidnapped last night and that she couldn't do anything to help because it was there future to make. Elizabeth made breakfast that morning, but also to waste time.

Seven O'clock came fast as Rose started for the basement, but stopped because Elizabeth was following her. Rose turned around and said in a harsh way "Stay up here!"

"Why should I, you let me down there yesterday, why not now!" Elizabeth demanded.

"Because I don't want anyone in the way while I'm doing this. If I haven't told anyone yet, once you turn inside a coffin or box which ever you prefer, you must have less noise as possible" Rose answered.

"Why's that" They all asked.

"It's the hearing in your ear that goes up a few notches, for example screaming. It's louder than it should be to there ears." Senna said as she came into the living room along with Tyro and Solomon.

"That is true, but if you make any sudden noise when the seal is removed then you might get attacked and I don't want anyone else to get hurt if that happens, now stay up here or I will personally kill you myself" Rose threatened.

For the second time Rose started for the basement and without anyone following her this time she opened the door and started down the steps. Once she was at the bookshelf, Rose pulled the one book until the click was heard again. The hidden door swung open and she walked in and closed it behind her.

Rose snapped her finger and the lights flashed on as she walked to the coffin. Rose did a different hand sign to unseal the seal. It work and the chains that were holding the cover on loosened up and fell to the floor in the same spot from the other day. As the cover lifted up Rose could hear heavy breathing and whimpering from inside until the cover was completely off. She walked forward, but stopped as there was a loud "Aghhhhhh" and two separate black wings came flying out.

Rose waited a few minutes until a hand came out and fell limply to the side. The wings were up in the air until they also fell, out of strength. Rose smiled and walked forward again. Once in front of the coffin Rose looked in to find a pained faced Yugi curled up and shaking nonstop. "Yugi, walk up" Rose whispered.

Yugi's eyes flew open, but stayed curled up with the blanket in between his legs. He twitched as he breathed in and shivered as he exhaled. Rose chuckled lightly and whispered "Did you even do what I said yesterday."

Yugi nodded as he stuttered "A-A few t-times" "Can you sit up please. If you drink blood right now the pain will go away" Rose said. Yugi nodded and crawled out onto the floor.

Rose found out once Yugi crawled out that he had a tail that he could wrap around his own waist three times. The tail was also black like the wings, but the only thing that was different was at the end of the tails tip was an arrow that pointed out. Yugi's claws and fangs were fully grown and that he could extent them anytime he wanted to. His wings could also be pulled back into his skin, but it was different for his tail. The tail was connected to Yugi's tail bone, so it couldn't be brought back into his body. His eyes only changed to dark Amethyst if he was really angry.

Rose walked over and knelled down next to him with a bottle of blood. Yugi pushed as hard as he could to get on his knees, but ended up back on the ground. Rose put the bottle on the ground and let the smell get to his nose. Yugi smelled the blood and for some reason he thought it smell delightful and it gave him strength to sit up and drink it.

Once done his wings slide into his back without him wincing with pain. His fangs and claws shortened back to the original length. Yugi stood up and could feel the difference in his walking with his new tail. He never thought it would be so difficult with a tail, even though he's seen cats with them and it made it look easy, but it's not.

"Alright then Yugi, I need to tell you something that might make you mad" Rose started.

"What is it Rose, is it about the training or something"

"No, it's something about Yami that happened last night" Rose said as Yugi tuned in. "First of all this isn't my future that I'm suppose to mess with, so don't get mad at me."

"Just tell me!" Yugi almost shouted.

"Okay! Last night Yami got Kidnapped by a few people that you might of known about when the Millennium Items were still around." Rose said.

* * *

In the living room Elizabeth was pacing back and forth, waiting for Rose to come back up. As Joey and Malik were throwing comments at one another they all heard a loud scream coming from the basement. Solomon walked in and asked "I thought that room was sound proof!"

"It is, I don't know what is going on down there" Elizabeth answered as she was getting angrier.

"Well it could be Yugi screaming at the light" Atemu suggested.

"Could be" Everyone agreed.

A few minutes went by and the basement door came flying open as Yugi came up. He stopped in the living room, looked around a second and ran out the front door.

Rose came running up the steps, panting hard with a line of blood on her cheek. She stopped once she got to the front door and fell. Elizabeth ran up behind her as her knee touched down. "Are you alrig-" Elizabeth was cut off by looking at Rose's chest that was almost blasted off.

"Malik...Ryo come here" Rose coughed blood. Both ran up to her and knelled down next to her. Rose handed Ryo the paper from the night before and said "Follow this map and you will find Yugi and a few others...that you might be happy to see" Rose stood up and left the house to find a human to feed on.

"Let's go Ryo, we need to find Yugi and get him back here, but I have no clue to what she meant by a few others and that we would be happy to see them" Malik shrugged with confusion.

Ryo and Malik walked out of the house and followed the map that Rose drew for them.

Yugi wondered the streets looking for Yami. He didn't know how to find him, but that changed when he smelled something that couldn't be true. He smelled Yami, but barely. Yugi followed his scant to the place were he would find his boyfriend and hoped that he wouldn't be hurt.

* * *

A half hour before Yugi was realest from his coffin things were happening else ware. In an abandoned warehouse Yami was chained to a wood post with his arms up in the air. The white was complaining "How did he get to stay with his hikari and we didn't. It's not fair and...what are we going to do with him now that we have him."

Lavender sighed and said "Once Yugi gets here, we will use him as bait and make him surrender to us and we will have a chance to kill him."

"That's good, but what if he over powers us." White asked. Lavender was just going to answered when they heard someone groan. Yami was starting to wake up when he realized that he couldn't move his arms. He looked up and gasped.

Laughter filled the silence and Yami jumped were he was sitting. "Hello my Pharaoh, it's nice to see you again" White said with a smirk. Yami relaxed a little "Good to see you as well, Bakura and Marik. Is this suppose to be a welcoming party because you did a very poor job at it."

Marik scowled and almost attacked Yami, but kept his cool from the glare that Bakura threw at him.

Marik relaxed "Well now that your awake you can answer some of our questions, but if you don't answer correctly. Well then the one you love so much will get hurt." Yami had to think this through to who Marik was talking about. Yami figured it out and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny" Bakura snapped at him.

Yami struggled to stand up and almost fell down again because he couldn't us his hands. Yami leaned against the post he was tied to and said "You guys are so out dated that you don't even know what is going on with your own hikari. Things have changed for both of them that you probably don't what to know about. Besides it'll leave you two heart broken, not saying that you already are."

"What are you talking about Pharaoh that there's something wrong with them. Is there something that we don't know about that you are trying to tell us" Bakura barked.

"In a way, yes. Since you left your loved ones behind when that duel was over, somethings happened 2 months later" Yami said with his eyes closed. Bakura lost whatever patients he had left and pulled out leather wipe from inside his coat. He grabbed the handle and let the rest of it fly towards Yami.

Yami opened his eyes as the wipe was mid-fly and knew that he got on Bakura's bad side. With a loud crack from the wipe against Yami's left side and a scream that could have been heard from a few blocks away. Yami fell on one knee as Marik was telling Bakura not to hurt him. "Why shouldn't I"

"Because, once Yugi get's here and sees what you've done, then there won't be anything left of you. Besides we need answers from him before that happens" Marik argued.

"Fine ask all the questions you want, but I want a piece of him when your done"

Marik shook his head and walked over in front of the fallen Yami who was starting to stand up again. "Sorry for what he has done, but there are other matters to take care of. Now tell me what you meant with our hikari's" Marik asked.

Yami panted for a minute and answered harshly "What I meant was that once Ryo lost that steam head over there, he tried to kill himself by jumping off a 25 story building. Does that answer your question or do I have to put it into detail"

"No your good" Bakura said sadly.

"True or false, is Yugi the new Emperor and is Rose still looking for the Dark and light swords" Marik threw another question at him.

"Sorry, I can't answer that one and-" Yami was cut off by another wipe being slashed at his leg "Agh...What was that for!" "You didn't tell the truth so you had to pay for it" Marik said grinning.

"I don't care, I'm not telling you anything that I know!" Yami shouted. "But you told us about our hikari's, so why not this" Bakura bellowed. "Because they had something to do with you two. The one you just asked has nothing to do with you so mind your own business and back off" Yami said with anger in his voice.

Both Marik and Bakura backed up and put some space in between themselves from Yami. Bakura walked over to Marik and whispered "Are you done asking questions yet, I want to get a little torture in before he gets here"

"Yeah I'm done, just don't kill him because we are still on Earth and there are police to deal with"

Bakura smirked and nodded. He cracked the wipe, making Yami look up at him in fright.

"And the torture begins" Marik said as Yami screamed in pain as each strike when through his skin.

* * *

As Yugi got closer to Yami's scent he could tell that something was happening and it was bad. He tried to run faster, but his legs wouldn't let him. As Yugi slowed down to see where he was, Ryo and Malik finally caught up to him. Both were panting and Yugi asked "Why did you follow me"

Ryo was the first to catch his breath "Rose told us to come with you because a few others would be there and that we would be happy to see them?"

"Yeah and I have no clue to what she meant before Rose left the house with half of her chest blown off. I think Elizabeth went to follow her to see if she was okay or not" Malik said.

Yugi frowned "Yeah I know, I'm the one who did that to her and I hope she's okay"

"AGHHHHHhhhhhhh"

Yugi, Ryo and Malik jumped in there place at the loud scream that came in the direction of some old abandoned warehouses. Yugi was the first to run followed by the other two. They turned a corner and saw a huge warehouse that was the size of a middle school and the windows were draped in plastic. The front door was sealed with wood planks, but were torn off by someone that went inside.

Malik walked forward and tripped on an invisible rope that set off a trap. Malik started to fall when a hole opened up with spikes at the bottom. He yelled for some help and Yugi used his tail to grab around his waist and pull him back to his feet.

"Thanks Yugi I owe ya one" Malik said.

"Don't mention it, just watch were you walk from now on. I think the people who kidnapped Yami knows who I am so let me walk in from here"

Ryo and Malik nodded while Yugi walked forward and set off a few more traps. He looked up and saw knives falling down on him and jumped out of the way. The knives missed and stuck in the ground while Yugi continued onto the door. Once standing in front of the door Yugi kicked it down not caring because it was an old building and no one used it.

The building was dark inside excepts when the door was opened up. Yugi could see crates stacked up on top of one another, dust, piles of rocks, old bags and chains hanging from the ceiling. Yugi walked in farther and smelled two more people besides Yami. He looked to the floor and saw blood stains that were fresh. Yugi's eyes turned darker and ran deeper inside. He looked for Yami's scent first and ran past a pillar with a person behind it, but didn't see them.

Marik slashed out with a sword that extended at the blade. He missed from Yugi jumping up and grabbed it at the hilt with his tail and pulled him out. Marik landed on the ground with a sickening _* Thud * _and skidded across the floor. Yugi pulled the sword out of his hand and looked at "MARIK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Marik groaned as he sat up and said "Isn't it obvious. I'm here to kill you since your the new Emperor and I'm an underling for the lead Hunter that is looking for Rose who claimed she was your cousin a while back."

While Yugi wasn't looking, Bakura leaped from a beam in the ceiling, striking for the kill. Yugi sensed him coming and swung his tail around and landed a plow to Bakura's side, sending him into a wall.

Until Yugi got answers from the two to where Yami was, then he knew he had a fight on his hands and there was no stopping him when he got started. Bakura crawled out of the rubble and took a stance.

Without looking at him Yugi said "Bakura so your in this to, how sad is this" Yugi shook his head while flipping his tail around.

"Shut up Yugi, we didn't have a choice you know. If it weren't for lady Ann then we would be dead right now!" Bakura shouted and kicked a rock towards Yugi's back.

The tail whipped it back to Bakura and nailed him in his stomach, sending him back to the ground, gasping for air.

As that happened Ryo and Malik came running into the room to look at the fight going on. The first to realize who the people were was Malik and he shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Marik turned his head at a bad time when Yugi flung him over his shoulder and into a pile of rocks. "Ugh...cough"

"Yugi what is going on" Ryo asked with concern.

"These two are newbies for Ann and are trying to kill me to get respect from her" Yugi said with anger. "Now tell me were Yami is or else"

"Yugi...go and find him and leave these two with us" Malik said as he looked for a weapon in some scrap metal. Yugi smiled and ran off before saying "Thanks a bunch"

Once Yugi was out of sight Ryo moved both his hands in front of his face and slowly slid his right hand to the back, straitening it a little. He bent his legs as well, so when someone kicked him he would stay on the ground.

Malik almost did the same thing, but instead of the funky stance he picked up a sharp piece of metal and transformed it into a bow. He picked up a few thin wood slivers and they also transformed them into arrows. Malik put four arrows in his mouth and the other one in the bow, ready to shot.

Marik and Bakura were shocked as ever to see there hikari's have abilities. Ann warned them both about people with abilities because they could also be Vampire's in the ready. Bakura was a hot headed person when it came to battles, but this one took the cake. He backed up slowly when a bolt a lightning came past his head. Bakura turned his head at the wall and saw that there was a hole the size of a bullet, still with smoke coming out of it.

Marik was going to do the same thing, but decided not to from what Ryo just did. He was wrong about that as an arrow came flying at him and pined his shirt to the wall behind him. Malik grinned and got ready to shot another one, but held his fire to see if Marik would do anything, he didn't. 'So there afraid of us but not Yugi, that's weird' Ryo though.

"Are you trying to kill us or something. Is it that easy to get rid of us over the last two years" Bakura shouted in a shaky manner.

"You don't understand anything" Both Ryo and Malik said the same time.

"What we don't understand, that's the same thing Yami told us before Bakura dealt with him" Marik glared quickly. "Yes, what you don't. Since we lost you, both of us became very depressed with it, but we never showed anyone until I couldn't take it anymore and almost jumped off a building. Malik helped me with it even though he was suffering along with me." Ryo said with tears falling down his cheeks, but didn't crack his voice or sob.

"Once I helped Ryo out and got to know him more, I found out that he was in more pain than me at the time and asked him out to make him at least a little bit happy. As time went on Ryo started to open up more and I knew that he wanted this relationship with me." Malik finished.

Marik and Bakura dropped there heads at what the have done and wanted to do more for them for leaving, but that would be a waste of time. They both hate them and probably didn't want anything to do with them. Bakura looked up as well as Marik when they both said "If your that mad then get rid of us right here and now" Bakura spoke first "We won't do anything" Marik pitched in "That you don't want us to do"

Ryo shot once more and missed on purpose. He stood up and calmed his self down and found a rope to tie Bakura up. Malik did the same thing a missed and made some hand cuffs for Marik.

* * *

As Yugi ran he could smell Yami's blood everywhere and couldn't distinguish which why he was. Yugi listened very hard for breathing, but it to was hard because there were vents that brought in air and took it back out. He checked everywhere and still couldn't find him. Yugi didn't give up hope until the last minute and ran into rooms and back out. The hallways and large openings were no better cause there was nothing in them, excepts for one opening that had a door on the floor that opened up. Yugi's heart rate went up when he got to the door and opened it.

Inside where steps that lead down into a bigger maze. Yugi sighed and grabbed a flashlight that was sitting by the floor and walked down the steps. Once down at the bottom, Yugi turned the flashlight on and began to walk in the first maze.

Ten minutes went by when Yugi made it to the last part of the maze and was hopping to find Yami there. When Yugi walked in the lights flashed on and knives flew at the entrance. Yugi jumped out of the way, but the knives kept following him everywhere. Yugi picked up a wood board and held it up and let them stick into the wood.

After a minute Yugi set the board down and looked around more cautiously now that he might be getting closer to Yami. He turned a corner and gasped as he saw Yami chained to a post and on his knees, bleeding badly.

"YAMI" Yugi shouted and ran at him.

Yami heard his name and slightly glanced up to see Yugi running towards him. On the wall by the door their was a giant axe ready to be tripped when someone walked through. Yami tried to bring his voice to say something, but he was pretty sure his throat was bleeding from screaming to much.

"y-yugi...watch o-ou-t...door"

Yugi could hear him from the distance between them and stopped at the entrance. He grabbed a stick and poked it into the room and the stick was cut in half by the axe swinging back and forth. Yugi sighed and kicked it off the hing that was keeping it moving and ran over to his injured boyfriend.

"Yami, are you alright and can you stand" Yugi asked as he broke the chains around Yami's wrists. Yami leaned back against the pillar and winced as his arms fell to the floor and shook his head.

Yugi knelled down and gentility picked him up bridal style and headed for the surface.

* * *

After Ryo and Malik dragged out the two traders and brought them to the Game shop, Malik called Ishizu to come over and help Yami with his injuries. As Yugi walked into the house Heba ran to his brother who was bleeding.

"What happened!" Heba exclaimed.

"Ask those two, there the ones who did this" Yugi said as he glanced over at Bakura and Marik. Heba started to walk over, but was held back by Atemu. "Let go Atemu...they need to go through the same pain right now."

"No, if you do that then we won't get answers from them to why they did this" Atemu stated.

Yugi went to the living room and lay the sleeping Yami on the couch and waited for Ishizu to arrive.

Five minutes later Ishizu came running in to the house. "Ishizu in here" Malik shouted. She came quickly when Rose jumped through the back door and hid against the wall to avoid being seen by someone. Everyone jumped at that when they heard shooting and things being blown into the house.

"Get down!" Rose shouted. They all did as Elizabeth checked the window to see how many people where there. "Five hunters? Is that all she's going ta send" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth we don't have the fighting power to take on as many hunter right now. Besides the hunters have improved over the many years that this whole problem started between us" Rose yelled over the the loud cracks.

Elizabeth apologized.

"Yugi take Yami and the other down to the basement. Elizabeth and I will stay up here and fight until you get back Yugi. Tyro, Senna and Solomon will drag those two down as well because I'm sure that they are here to take them back." Rose ordered.

"Hey what about me and Malik, we have abilities that could help you guys out" Ryo asked.

Rose stared at the two and smiled "Alright you can help, just don't over do it k"

Yugi picked Yami up again and made sure the others were behind. Tyro grabbed Bakura and Marik and flung them over his shoulders and headed for the stairs, but not before something came flying into the window and hit Yugi in the back. "Ah" Yugi shrieked and looked at what hit him. Rose crawled over and pulled it out saying that he would be fine and to continue on.

At the bottom Solomon pulled the book and the door opened. Everyone went inside and sat down as Yugi came in and lay Yami's head on Ishizu's lap and looked at everyone with hurt in his eyes. He look to Yami, then to Ishizu and said "Take care of him" and started to leave when Heba said "Yami, your awake."

Yugi turned his head slightly and saw that Yami and Atemu were looking his way. Yugi smiled and tilted his head to the side and said "Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes." He waved and shut the door not wanting anyone to find them and went to help the others.

A while later Seto was holding Joey back because he wanted to watch Yugi fight, but was forbidden to from Tyro's orders. Joey still didn't listen and ended up getting hit by Solomon. Bakura chuckled and stopped when Yami started to sit up.

"Yami lay back down or you could open your wounds again!" Ishizu scolded. He didn't listen and just stared off into space when Marik said with sarcasm "Your awake Pharaoh. I thought that you would never get up". With that comment a black and white circle, circled around Yami and started to heal his injuries.

The whole group gasped excepts for Ishizu and Heba because they either knew about it or seen it before. Once healed Yami fell to his stomach, unconscious. Joey came over and rolled him over so he could rest until later.

"What was that Ishizu, some kind of Magic" Seto asked.

"Yes, it's healing magic. People from Ancient Egypt can acquire this if they were young and had less to deal with, another example would be if you were reincarnated into a good spirit, not like those two over there" Ishizu answered.

Bakura and Marik gulped and said the same time "We were once good people before Ann showed up!"

"And when was that, two years ago. When have you ever been a good person to anyone in your life!" Joey yelled "Every time one of us saw you, all you would do was either throw bad vibe comments at us or try to defeat Yami. How is that a good person."

"We know that, but you don't know the half of it. A year ago we were sent to a weird planet that looked like it was divided up into different terrains for each creature ever imagined. When we woke up Ra was standing in front of us saying 'Your here for a reason until the time comes to bring out your full strength' then he disappeared without another word. We didn't have a clue to what he said until Ann showed up and took us in as her disciples for a year till now." Bakura said softly.

Senna was about to say something when a blast of black energy came through the ceiling with a hunter at the bottom, dead.

Rose stood at the hole with discuss in her eyes. She looked at her friends and asked if any were hurt from the blast. They were fine before the guy how was fighting Yugi kicked him right into Rose from behind and into the hole. Rose groaned and told Yugi to get off.

Yugi sat up as something attached to his ankle and pulled him back out and into the house, leaving Yugi unconscious. Malik ran over and tried to wake him, but ended up getting cut by a sword made out of gold.

Rose jumped back into battle as a girl started at Ryo. Rose moved quickly in front of her and killed her on the spot. Rose looked back at him and he nodded and ran to Yugi to wake him up.

Malik was still fighting the one that cut him and ended up knocking him out and grabbed his weapon and made a chain with a weight at the end. Ryo made it to Yugi and shook him "Yugi wake up, we need you right now"

"No you don't. He's to weak to fight in that state, so why not let me kill him and get it over with. It would save me some time in finding him" A voice said from the corner of the house.

Rose, Malik and Ryo shot their heads over to that person who just showed up as Elizabeth came back from killing a fleeing man "Ann" Elizabeth shouted with hate.

Ann looked and smirked "Hello my dear sister, it's been a while hasn't it. So how did father get rid of you after mother die a tragic death."

Elizabeth charged at that as all the others were confused. Rose acted first and grabbed Malik's chain and threw it, wrapping it around Elizabeth and pulled her back. After Elizabeth was behind her, Rose's dark half threw dark energy towards Ann before she could react.

Ann was taken off guard by the sudden attack and got hit with the blow, sending her back into the ground. She did a back flip as she got up as Ryo shot lighting at her. Ann dodged it and jumped back further away.

As Ryo and Rose were fighting the enemy Malik woke Yugi. Yugi groaned, looked around dazed out of his mind from the headache he head. He sat up and grasped his head in pain and pushed his self off the ground. Once Yugi got his senses back, Ann was fleeing with a couple of her men that were still alive.

Rose let her go and walked over to Elizabeth who was trying to get out of the restraints "What are you doing." Rose said. Elizabeth stopped moving and said "You know why I attacked, so why didn't you let me"

"Because you would have died right there. If you haven't seen it already she was holding a knife behind here back. So I'd like to hear a apology right about now" Rose scolded with her arms crossed.

Yugi walked over as Elizabeth said 'sorry' and asked what happened before he was knocked out.

"Trust me Yugi, you didn't miss that much" Ryo answered as he and Malik walked over.

"Well lets get inside before people get suspicious about the explosions." Rose said and jumped into the hole were the others were. Yugi, Malik, Ryo and Elizabeth followed her in after they looked around for the last time.

* * *

Five hour have passed since Yugi was unsealed from all the way to the fight with Ann. Rose asked Malik and Ryo to take Marik and Bakura to their homes and get more answers out of them and she wanted to know more about Ann's plan. Ryo went home with Bakura tied in the rope. Malik went home with Ishizu and Marik still with his restraints on. Seto wanted to go home as well after this debacle, so Joey said his good bye to Yugi and others and walked his boyfriend home to help with some paper work.

Yugi sat in the chair in his room as Yami slept on the bed. As much as Yugi wanted to he couldn't fall asleep just yet. He needed to finish the changing process because Rose told him that he needed to stay up for a day once he came out from under the seal. The sun was high in the sky when Yugi shut the blinds because he was getting another headache from it.

Yami groaned when the sun came in and then got dark from someone closing the blinds. He looked over and saw Yugi scowl and sat back down. Yami sat up, winced and held his head from the dizziness.

Yugi heard that and walked over to the bad and sat down. "How you feeling now that your healed" Yugi said softly.

"Never better, but I don't know how the cuts could have healed within a few hours" Yami asked confused. Yugi laid Yami down and crawled in with him.

"What are you doing, I thought you were suppose to stay up till tomarrow" Yami asked.

"I am and I don't think I want to sleep anyways from what happened last night" Yugi answered while looking at the window. Yami rested his head on Yugi's arm and talked before drifting off to sleep for the last time that night. Once Yami was asleep, Yugi pulled the blanket over them both and waited for Rose to come in and tell him that he could sleep as well.

Six O'clock flew by fast when Rose opened the door and whispered "Yugi you still awake"

"Yeah I am"

"Good you can get some rest now if you want to or would you rather stay awake and be a guard dog for Yami" Rose teased.

"No I'm going to sleep, there is no way I'm staying up if I'm not doing anything but staring at the wall." Yugi said and pasted out once his head hit the pillow.

"Suet your self, you'll need it for tomarrow anyway" Rose said to herself and shut the door behind her and went to bed like everyone else.

* * *

Hoped you liked it and remember to **Read&Review** and I would at least like 10 review this time or I'm taking a meager break to catch up with projects for school. And if you haven't seen my E-mail note at the top then got to my profile and find it out.

**Next Chapter:** No clue what the title will be, but I think I'm going to put a Lemon in it and the training comes to an end. So that means Solomon, Senna and Tyro will not be showing up for a while. Sorry to the people who like them, but just to make you happy again sometime in a few years after someone gets married then the hole gang will go to earth again to visit them.

If you have any questions then E-mail me or make a review and I'll see you next time. Peace out my peeps.


	7. Abilities Part 1

Hey I'm back and I'm so sorry that you had to wait almost 3 weeks again. I was going to have it done before my spring break was done, but I just couldn't focus on it for some reason and their was a reason for that and its that I got sick with something. first it was headaches, then a sore throat, stuffy nose and bleeding to go along with it(Does that sound bad to anyone?)

I also got **2 reviews, 1 fav **and** 1** **follower **last chapter and I still feel sad even though my sickness is going away right before school starts again * Sigh *

**Bakura: Enough about you please and get on with the chapter already!**

TYYF: Did he just say what I think he said

**Bakura: What please, is that a crime now**

**Ryo: No, its fine**

**Marik: The TYYF doesn't own Yugioh, just the plot that is coming up in a few chapters**

TYYF: Marik don't tell them that yet

**Yami: Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Abilities Part 1

Two weeks have passed since Yugi started his training with Rose and the house got repaired. The sun was just coming up when Rose got nailed in the gut by Yugi's knee. She jumped into the air to avoid another blow that was coming her way.

Yugi was going for the second hit that Rose told him about when she jumped up. Yugi followed her until they were at the same level and broke into a one-on-one fist match.

Yugi threw a punch at Rose who moved to the left and kicked her leg to Yugi's side. He saw the leg and grabbed it before throwing her to the ground. She landed on her feet and sent a small blast of light at him. He dodged it by bringing out his wings and circled around it. After the blast was gone he flew downward to catch her off guard. He failed and ended up in a hand lock push match.

After a few minutes Rose became the victor and sent Yugi into the air again. As Yugi was flying around in the sky he could feel something inside his gut pulse with heat.

In the sky Rose could see Yugi's energy explode through out his body. The clouds all around Yugi were moving towards him and started to evaporate, turning into smoke. He clutching his stomach as he could feel the energy build up. When the time came for the release, that wasn't very long after it started, Yugi stood up and let the energy overflow as a transformation appeared.

Two minutes went by slowly until Rose looked up and smiled like a little kid getting ice cream for the first time. As she looked into the sky, smoke and flames were flouting around Yugi as he came to the ground. Yugi was covered in flames in some spots and just stood there to see if Rose would do anything.

She didn't and scanned Yugi from head to toe, smirking like she was impressed with the work she has expected.

Yugi was still his normal height of 6'4 and star-shaped tri-colored hair. His eyes were a different story because they weren't his normal amethysts, but crimson instead. The wings skin was covered in flames when Yugi flew. His tail only had a small flame burning at the tip, and he had a few small flames at the end of his bangs that brought out his eyes in the dark.

The sun came to the sky fully when Rose started to speak "Yugi I finally got you to open your mind. It wasn't easy to do it, but I did"

Yugi looked at her with confusion "Thanks, but what have I accomplished" Yugi asked.

"Your ability" Rose answered calmly.

Yugi was shocked and almost fell backwards. Rose chuckled and turned for the house "Why don't we get some sleep for the day"

"Wait a minute, how am I supposed to control this _Ability_"

Rose stopped without turning around "Calm yourself and the flame will be distinguished." Yugi did as told and calmed down with his eyes closed, putting his wings away in the process. The flames vanished and Yugi opened his eyes and walked into the house as Rose was heading for her room. He locked the back door and went to take a shower to get cleaned and changed into something else.

After his shower was done Yugi put some dry cloths on and slipped in next to Yami, who was pretending to sleep. Yugi pulled the blanket over his stomach and spoke in a whisper next to Yami's ear "I know your awake"

Yami yawned and rolled over sleepily holding his pillow to his chest. "You got me...did you just finish now" Yami asked though each yawn.

"Like 10 minutes ago after I took a shower"

Yami nodded in understanding, tossed the pillow aside and cuddled up in Yugi's arms waiting for him to fall asleep before getting up to help the other with the daily duties in the shop.

* * *

In a different part of town Ryo woke to screams and shouts coming from the living room. He sighed and got out of bed to go smack Bakura in the head for yelling at the TV for the 5th time that morning. As he walked down the stairs quietly to catch him in the act, Ryo slowly crept into the living room behind the couch where Bakura was sitting.

Bakura hadn't heard Ryo come down and started to curse under his breath to not shout anymore. When someone's head was cut off he went completely nuts. "COME ON! Not the kitty c-Ahhgh" Bakura screamed as Ryo pulled his hair and locked him in the guest room for the morning.

"Ryo come on, I'm sorry" Bakura said as he rubbed his head in pain.

"No your not. I know what your trying to do so just give it up"

"How do you know that" Bakura whined.

There was no answer

"Ryo are you out their!"

Still no answer

"Dam it all to hell! Why does every time I like someone they turn me down because they're with someone else or just plane stubborn!" Bakura exclaimed so that Ryo where ever he was in the house could hear him.

In the hallway Ryo was still standing at the side of the door when Bakura said that. He knew Bakura liked him those years ago, but that changed when he left his light half behind with no one to love. Ryo shook his head and sighed, walking away to make himself some breakfast and a little for Bakura.

* * *

_**~Malik's house~**_

In a house not that far away from the city of Domino, Ishizu was having a tough time keeping Marik in check. Marik started the stupid children acting a few days after Ann was beaten, so they say. Once he started there was no way he was going to stop until he got what ever he wanted.

"Ishizu can I have some coffee and donuts" Marik asked kindly.

"NO! I know how you get when you have sugar"

"Please, I'll do anything you want for a week" He pleaded on the floor.

"That's what you said last week and I haven't seen those boxes put on the street for junk yet!" Ishizu scolded.

"I was getting there, I had to take care of something important first" Marik said looking to the floor.

"And let me guess, it's something to do with Malik and the forgiveness for leaving him. Are you trying to piss him off more with this behavior that your doing or should I call him downstairs right now to deal with you" Ishizu threatened.

"Noooo! No! No! No! That's alright I-I don't know what to do" Marik shouted.

"Don't know what to do with what?" Malik asked as he came into the kitchen looking frustrated.

"How to get your forgiveness" Ishizu said quickly earning a glare from Marik.

Malik wore a blank look "Whatever, I need to go speak with Ryo because this is getting on my nerves just thinking about it"

"About what, that your going to break up with him" Marik said with glee.

Malik shoot a very angry face and Marik backed away from him, backing into a wall with fear and slid down to the floor.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY OTHER HALF, BUT THAT TARES IT" Malik yell and walked forward to grab Marik off the floor and throw him out the window, but stopped short and fell to his knees, holding his chest in pain.

Ishizu ran forward "Malik are you alright, what's wrong!"

"I-It h-hurts" was the last thing Malik could say before he passed out in her grasp.

"Malik! Malik wake up!" Ishizu shook him and he still didn't wake up "Don't just sit there like a log. Get over here and help me take him to his room"

Marik was scarred for the first time in his life "NOW MARIK!" Ishizu ordered with tears starting to fall from her eyes. With that he got up and picked his Hikari off the floor and laid him in his bed to see to Ishizu's healing ability.

* * *

_**~The Mansion~**_

Joey walk up to the front door to the Kaiba mansion and rung the door bell. A couple seconds passed by and a servant opened the door with a worried look. She sighed "Oh Mr. Wheeler its good to see you. We have a terrible problem this morning" She said as she opened the door so that Joey could walk in.

Once Joey could see the mayhem that was running lose he started to chuckle. What Joey saw were most of the servant running around screaming

"It the apocalypses!"

"What are we going to do!"

"Why is this happening!"

"Run for your life!"

After they all heard laughter at the door they turned and saw Joey. "JOEY'S HERE!" They all shouted. Roland came from Seto's room and yelled when he run down the main stairs "I can't wake him up either"

Everyone in the mansion sighed and looked to Joey in desperation, begging for him to try.

"Oh alright, I'll try" He said and marched up to Seto's room. After Joey turned a corner he saw Mokuba going in to his brothers room. "Mokuba" Joey said and jogged over to him.

"Hey Joey, what are you doing here?" Mokuba questioned.

"Well I was going to get Seto out of his office for a few hours today, but instead I need to drag him out a bed"

Mokuba giggled along with Joey.

In the room Seto rolled over and covered his head with a pillow from the loud noise coming from the hall.

"So how long did he stay up last night" Joey asked.

Mokuba was thinking and answered "4:30 this morning"

Joey sighed and asked where a hand duster was. Mokuba pointed to a bookshelf and grabbed it, handing it to his friend. As soon as Joey touched the handle to the duster, a smile spread across his lips and said "Can you step out for a bit Mokuba"

Mokuba questioned him and ran out of the room and shut the door behind him leaving the two love birds alone. Joey crawled like a mouse to the other side of the bed to where Seto's head was pointing under the pillow. Once at the bed he poked his head over the mattress and lifted the duster to tickle Seto's nose. The first time Joey did this was a suggests with Seto trying to grab the duster and missed. The second, third and forth time was the same thing until the fifth try was when Seto grabbed the fizzy part and pulled it out of Joey's hand. Joey knew Seto and crawled under the bed as Seto poked an eye out from under his pillow and looked at the duster, throwing it across the room.

Seto rolled over, got out of bed and walked to the end of it. Bending down he saw a pair of shoes and pulled the feet that were the owners to them.

Joey screamed as he was being pulled out from under the bed and tried to crawl back under. Seto's arms were being pulled under as Joey was crawling farther back to the head board. He gathered the strength and pulled Joey out and sat on his stomach to prevent him from running off.

"Joey what are you doing here" Seto asked.

"I wanted to get you out of the house, but that's going to have to change since you stayed up almost all night" Joey smirked.

Seto was just annoyed and walked to the bathroom to get changed.

Joey lay on the floor pouting when Seto came out, waiting for Joey to follow before leaving the room.

Three minutes passed before the two boys came to the top of the stairs to look at the other people freaking out. As the servants turned there heads and saw the two walking down to the front door they let out a loud shout that made both Seto and Joey jump in surprise.

Roland walked up to Joey and thanked him for doing the impossible that they could not. Seto mumbled to his self and dragged Joey behind him, leaving the mansion. Once outside and as far away as possible, Seto slowed down and sat on a bench to catch his breath. After a few seconds Seto pulled out his phone to check him e-mail.

Joey saw the phone and swiped it away from his boyfriend.

Seto didn't realize his phone was gone until a leaf landed in his hand. "Hey where did it go!"

Joey chuckled holding the phone at his side in the air.

"Joey give it back, I need it for work" Seto complained.

"Seto you've stayed up almost all night and you still wanna work? I don't believe you one bit. I took your phone to see how tired you where and it took you almost a minute to recognize that it was gone."

"Joey please can I have it back" Seto whined in an almost pleading manner.

Joey turned around to hide a smirk that was forming on his lips. Joey thought 'I have an idea and its going to be good'. "Alright Seto, if you play a game with me and win...I'll give you your phone back"

Seto perked up and said "What's the game".

"Keep your pants on, theirs a catch to this game if you lose" Joey replied. Seto gulped "What kind of catch?"

Joey smirked and started to run towards the park saying "You'll have to find out". With that Seto started to chase Joey, tying to get his phone back.

* * *

At a remote part of the park, a boy was sitting in a large circle of trees that were evenly spaced out. This boy stood up in the center and with a little concentration the leaves around him started to flout off the ground and into the air. He moved his hand around and the leaves circled him until they got up to speed. After the leaves were ready he looked around for a few sticks to break. A couple second passed when the boy spotted a large branch buried in the dirt. He sighed and pulled as hard as he could, making the branch slid out.

He gasped and with his power snapped small bits off to throw at the spinning leaves, that were making the boy very dizzy just by looking at them. Once that was done he readied his self in the center again and focused on five targets he set up before he started with the leaves. With a quick flick of his wrist he sent the first stick at the target that was closer to where he was, then sent the other four at the remaining targets.

As the boy waited with his head down at the ground all he would hear would be _* Pop pop pop pop pop * _He looked at the water balloons and smiled as the water trickled down the tree. 'I can do this if I train for the rest of the month. I hope I can finish my training so I can get to know Atemu more, but theirs a problem with that and its going out with someone who looks like my brother in everything there is to it' The boy thought as he readied his leaves and this time rocks that would go farther and faster in the wind.

. . . . .

Ten minutes passed since Joey playfully took Seto's phone away from him. Joey ran in zigzags because he needed to get to the park and hide in a tree or bush.

Seto was 20 feet behind Joey when he turned a corner and saw nothing. Nobody was there, not even Joey. "Joey were did you go...this, this isn't fun-" Seto complained with a smirk as he saw a shadow pass by a garbage can and out of the ally way. Seto sprinted out and ran right into Joey who was standing in a daze, looking at the forest right next to the park. "Joey what are you looking at?" Seto asked in interest as he slid his phone out of Joey's hand, putting it back into his pocket.

Joey didn't answer, instead he pointed at the top of the trees.

Seto spotted what he was pointing to and started to walk towards them. "What are you waiting for, lets go" Seto said.

Without complaint Joey followed while grabbing Seto's hand, making the CEO blush and look away.

After about three minutes of walking they finally got close enough to see what was going on with the leaves that were fluttering over the trees. Joey was the first to notice the boy standing in the middle and wondered if it could be the same thing he saw two weeks ago at the pear.

Seto looked the kid over with his height, hair, his tan and the eyes. "Hey isn't that Heba over there" Seto asked.

"Yeah, but his eyes are a lighter color now. I'm gonna go ask him what happened so stay here"

"Joey don't go over there or you could get hurt" Seto shouted to him even though he wouldn't listen.

"Heba what are you doing here!" Joey asked as he was running over to him and almost through the spinning leaves.

Heba spotted him and yelled "JOEY STOP!"

He stopped and the leaves stopped spinning and flouted down to the ground as Heba fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Joey walked to Heba slowly and sat down on the grass that was cluttered with scraps of sticks, shredded leaves and crumbles of rocks. Seto came out from behind the tree and walked up to the others.

* * *

**~Malik's house~**

Ryo arrived after Ishizu called him about what happened. When Ryo opened the door he saw Marik sitting at the table with his head down, shaking uncontrollably. He sighed and walked up the steps to meet Ishizu sitting by Malik's bedside.

As Ryo walked in Ishizu turned around and stood up, wanting to talk with him. She started to speak as Ryo sat down, "Ryo I don't know what happened, but he did say he needed to talk to you about something."

Ryo nodded and said with a shaky voice "I'll wait for him to wake up, then we'll talk"

"Alright if you need anything I'll be downstairs" Said Ishizu before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Ryo slumped in his chair as the door shut. Tears began to form under his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall even though whatever Malik had to say would be the same thing he was thinking for the past two weeks.

* * *

The Game shop was over flowing at noon and running out of new merchandises that came in that morning. Solomon and Tyro were running the shop, while Yami and Atemu were bringing up a few boxes to refile the shelves.

In the basement Atemu was handing Yami empty boxes to stack on top of one another, until the bookshelf door opened up and he lost his balance because the door creaked open and it scared him a little to much. Atemu saw Yami falling and readied his self to catch him, but ended up failing when Yami fell right on top of him.

Rose walked out of the door and looked at the two boys laying on the floor. She was going to ask why, but then saw the latter and boxes scattered around on the ground. Shaking her head Rose started to walk away saying "Did you miss the catch Atemu"

Yami got his whits back and looked at who he was on. Blushing he sat up fast and maneuvered his way away from Atemu feeling embarrassed that he had to fall on someone his brother liked.

Atemu got up off the floor, shaking his head he replied "Yeah, a little bit to close for call"

Rose chuckled going up to the first floor and to her room.

Yami sighed as he gathered the boxes that fell and putting them back on top of each other. Atemu on the other hand was going pale from thinking about what Yugi would do to him if he found out that he touched his boyfriend.

Yami spotted the paleness and sighed for the second time "If your thinking what Yugi will do, then stop"

Atemu became confused at that "Why? Doesn't he care about you getting hurt"

Yami chuckled lightly "Yes he does care about me getting hurt, but I don't thing he cares if his family or friends touch me so chile out a little."

With knowing that he took an deep breath and relaxed. Atemu for some reason wanted to asked about Heba and what he was like, but put that question aside until he got to know Heba and ask him himself.

A few more minutes went by when Tyro called down for another box to be brought up. Yami coughed from the dust when he picked it up and headed for the stairs. Atemu was left by himself and decided to head up and take a break. When he got to the top all he saw were children running back and forth to toys, their parents and the crasher to buy that item. Atemu smiled after awhile remembering the old days when he was a kid with his dad, but that smile faded at the memory of that night.

Senna walked in as Atemu ran right passed her with fear in his eyes. She turned around and saw him go out the back door and fall to the ground. She frowned and told herself to leave him alone until he calmed down.

Outside Atemu was slowly calming down as he tried to push the memory to the back of his head. He couldn't and started to clime a big tree that was in the back of the house since he and Yugi were young. The tree was over the house tall and it was good for people to clime, plus sturdy enough to sit on branches that stuck out.

Atemu went as high as he could, sitting in a hole that was cut out of in the trunk. He crawled in and curled up into a ball. After awhile he lay is head on his lap and covered his ears with his hands. Five minutes was an agonizing way of putting Atemu back to his ordinary self as he let out a breath of relief. Sitting up he pushed against the trunk and crawled out of the hole, looking at the clear sky that loomed over the city.

One-thirty flashed on the clock as Yugi awoke in a startle, sitting up with a cold sweat. His shirt was socked around the collar as he panted. Minutes passed and it was now 1:40, with a final sighed he got up to change clothes and get ready for more of his training later on. Yugi grabbed a clean pair of pants and stopped at the thought of his tail. "Great...where's the scissors" Yugi said putting his pajama pants back on and going down stairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Elizabeth was complaining about something to Rose when Yugi came down with his pants. Once he found the scissors he cut out a medium sized hole for his tail and headed back for his room to finish getting dressed.

"And you were saying" Rose said with sarcasm.

Elizabeth didn't say anything and stomped off in a huff.

Yugi shut the door and walked by the mirror and stopped as he saw his reflection and held on to his right shoulder.

_~Flashback~_

_ Yugi walked in the front door and yelled "We're home". Yugi was a cute kid and at the age of 8 returning from school. Young Atemu was the age of 7 and was a grade down from Yugi, but always looked up to his brother. Both the boys walked to their room and put their bags away and started to play a game because they didn't have homework._

_ Hours passed and Yugi won 4 games and Atemu won one game from Yugi letting him. Before they started their sixth game their dad came rushing into the house shouting "BOYS GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"_

_ They jumped and ran as fast as they could to see what their dad wanted. When Yugi turned the corner to the kitchen he stopped as he saw something he didn't recognize on his dads hand. Yugi backed up quickly, making Atemu bump right into him from behind._

_ The man didn't notice the boys come down and shouted again "BOYS!"_

_ "We're right here" Yugi answered in a quiver._

_ He turned and saw them hiding. With his pointer finger he motioned them to come over to him. Atemu was the first to move followed by Yugi after. As they made their way closer Yugi could feel that something was off, but didn't want to say it just yet for the sake of getting hurt by his own dad._

_ With a sigh of frustration and impatience he began "Did your mom or grandpa tell you two anything about what you are"_

_ Yugi was unsure of the question and Atemu held a confused face. "What are you talking about were human kids?" Atemu said._

_ "Oh really, then why does every time Yugi get a cut on his face it heals within a few days. Answer me that question and I'll tell you if its right." He asked._

_ Atemu was more confused than anything now as Yugi was remembering what his Mother said to him when he was seven **"Yugi what ever you do, don't tell your dad anything that is unnecessary if your unsure of it"**_

_** "Like what kind of questions would he ask" Yugi said.**_

_** "Um...If your human or not" Senna said in a whisper and walked off back into the kitchen.**_

_ "I'm waiting for your answer. I don't have all day now hurry up" He said getting more impatient as he tapped his foot on the floor._

_ Yugi needed to think of something fast, but couldn't. "I don't know anything that could lead to us being different from the family"_

_ A minute passed before their dad said anything with his eyes closed. After he put together what Yugi said it would all be clear. "So you do know what you are!" He exclaimed._

_ Atemu jumped and whispered "What did you say to him to make him this viscous"_

_ "I told you that we are human, were nothing else but that dad" Yugi stammered as mush power in his voice as he could to get the point across._

_ "My boy you are so 'sneaky' that I almost didn't catch that last word"_

_ "Dad your freaking us out. Why is it important for you to know what we are?" Atemu questioned as he made fits at his sides._

_ He sighed "Atemu your no different from your brother"_

_ Atemu was taken aback_

_ "If you think I didn't see you and your mom in the bathroom, I wouldn't have guessed something was up with you two." He threatened._

_ "Atemu what did he see" Yugi asked with horror._

_ "T-the door was closed. Their was no way he could have saw it. HOW DID YO- * Smack * Atemu was sent into a wall by the hand of his own dad and knocked out._

_ "What a nascence he is don't you think my son" He said smiling evilly as he walked slowly over to Yugi and stopped in front of him. He lifted his hand that had the devise on. The devise was a glove that covered your hand, but it was covered in some kind of gold. At the fingers were sharp claws that were 4-5 inches long at the nail._

_ Yugi saw his dad lift his hand and started to back away. Before leaving Yugi though of his brother that was helpless by his self and looked over at him at the wrong time. * Slice *_

_ "Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhh" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs when the claws cut his shoulder and started to go farther down his chest. The scream was so loud that the neighbors woke up and called the police._

_ "Ah what a sweet sound that is" He said with glee and started to cut slowly across his middle stomach._

_ Yugi disagreed and fell backwards onto the floor. He lay there for a half a minute, breathing hard, thinking that he was going to die when his dad knelled down on top of him to finish his work that he started. As he screamed Yugi didn't know what he was doing and grabbed onto someones pant legs, starting to pull on them._

_ The dad looked down as the hands were weakening and fall to the floor. He smiled as a small tear rolled down his eye at the memories of the good days when he didn't have to worry about killing people off by orders. He whipped the tear away and stood up. He heard Atemu moan, when he got his whits back together he said "Now its your turn"_

_ Atemu shot his head up, then to Yugi and back to the man "W-what did you do to my brother"_

_ "I sent him to a better place because everyone dies when they get old so whats the point in living. Besides I heard that you and Yugi were having a hard time in school, so I decided to cut you a break and kill you off now without any hesitation. Even Yugi wanted that. He agreed with me and I did the doing, but it didn't go as planed." He said with a scowl, looking at the still breathing Yugi laying on the floor._

_ Atemu saw that Yugi was still breathing and yelled "Your wrong, Yugi would never agree to that. He told me that he loved life and would never leave me behind even if he died!"_

_ "Oh so your saying you wanna join him in death" He said with glee._

_ "No...I don't mean it that way?" Atemu whimpered._

_ "Then so be it" He said as he lifted his arm half way before the door burst open._

_ Atemu stair off into space as he heard people say "FREEZE! Put your hands in the air. Step away from the children and get down on your knees" Cops said as they pointed their guns at him._

_ The dad did as he was told by putting his hands in the air, stepping away and fell down slowly as the police did what they do best._

_ Once the cops took the man out and away from the house to the police station, Atemu slowly moved his head towards Yugi who was still alive on the floor with his eyes closed. He tried to move towards his brother, but found his self to shaken to move. He sat their staring and not believing what his dad said about Yugi wanting to die until Yugi's hand twitched on its own._

_ The EMS arrived along with Senna and Solomon as they all ran for the living room. The EMS readied their things to take Yugi to the hospital and make sure the child would stay alive._

_ Solomon went to Atemu who was shaking uncontrollably and starting to tear up at the thought of losing his brother._

_~End Flashback~_

Yugi dropped to a knee and clutched his shoulder in pain as he started to sweat again 'What is wrong with me. Why is the scar hurting so much when I remember that day' Yugi thought. He finished getting dressed when the door opened up, revealing Yami holding a gray bottle. Yami sighed as he saw Yugi spacing out of the window and into nothingness.

Yugi reached for his shoulder again and thought 'It can't be, no it shouldn't be. It's not right for '_him' _to be roaming the streets. He has a life sentence in prison for doing what he did'

"Yugi are you alright, you spaced out again" Yami asked.

Yugi was startled when he heard someone else speak and not know it "Um, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking of something" Yugi replied and let go of his shoulder.

"Here, Rose told me to give this to you Spacey" Yami teased.

" D-...Spacey, where did that come from" Yugi demanded, taking the bottle out of his hand.

Yami just smirked and ran for the door and downstairs away for the stumped Yugi.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and I know that I promised a Lemon before I ended the last chapter, but remember I couldn't focus the hole week.

**Malik: Yeah where's the Lemon and who's it going to be**

**Yami: * Blush ***

**Yugi: * shrugges ***

TYYF: Well that was akward and please** Read&Review **it would help TT_TT


	8. Abilities Part 2

Hey I'm back with some good news. I'm finally almost done with the PenDragon series that I started at the beginning of 1st quarter this year. I have two more days left of reading that will take place this Monday and Tuesday and I hope I can promise you all that I will be typing more on those days after I'm done. Okay I'm done ranting about myself so should we start.

**Yugi: Yes we should**

**Bakura and Marik: Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh**

**WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE BOY X BOY LOVEMAKING THEN SKIP THE BOLDED SECTION THAT SAYS 'LEMON START AND END'. REMEMBER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :3 **

At the end their will be a list of the abilities for each person excepts a few and remember to **READ&REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Abilities Part 2

_Continued..._

Yugi stood looking at the door wondering what the heck Yami was up to. He scratched his head in wonder, grabbing the bottle and headed for the door. As Yugi walked down the steps, turning the corner he heard talking that he didn't quite catch what they were saying as he drank some blood.

"Hey Spacey, come here!" Senna exclaimed from the living room.

With that comment Yugi chocked and spluttered some blood on the floor. Blinking in awe he moved passed the others and into the kitchen, straight for the sink to cough the blood out.

Seconds passed before there was a knock on the door. Tyro went and opened it seeing "Joey, Seto! What brings you here"

"Oh you know, the usual" Seto said groggy.

"Is he okay" Tyro whispered to Joey after letting them inside.

Joey scowled "Yeah he's fine. He stayed up till 4:30 this morning doing his work"

Tyro lead them to where the others were and sat down by Senna, waiting for Yugi to get in there. Solomon came out of his bedroom feeling frustrated from something the family has found out. Senna sat in the recliner holding her hands together in anger. Tyro sat next to her and tried to comfort her. Yami, Seto and Joey sat on the couch in wonder to what was going on and stayed quiet. Solomon walked behind them and called out "Yugi come here". With that Yugi walked in coughing slightly, as well as Atemu coming in from the shop after closing it up.

Atemu leaned against the wall to listen to the same information he heard earlier, in hope that Yugi wouldn't take it the same way as he did.

Senna sighed, starting to explain the tension that was in the room "Yugi your probably not going to react any better than Atemu did, so I'm just going to say this" Senna said as Yugi nodded waiting for her to continue "Your dad was broken out of prison by someone he was acquainted with a couple days ago." She said.

Yugi didn't react at first because he thought it over in his head. A little bit passed by when his eyes widened in fear and the protesting started "How did-! Were did he go."

"The prison doesn't know where he is right now, but they think in time he will come back here to finish you two off for good" Solomon said.

Atemu sighed standing up straight "Yugi don't freak out over this, and besides your stronger than him so don't worry"

"That's what you think" Everyone turned to Seto looking at the ceiling "Everybody knows that people who get into prison will at least try to workout every once and awhile, besides even if they want to kill someone." Seto said with a yawn.

The other looked at him with shock to how he knew all this, except Atemu. "Well yeah they do do that sometimes" Atemu said. Now it was time for everyone to look at him. "What! Their was nothing on the TV in Egypt except for some news reports and prison breakage cop shows" Atemu answered quickly. They nodded as Yugi was thinking how to deal with this. He gulped taking a step backwards as the pain in his shoulder became known to the others after Yugi fell to a knee, holding his shoulder and breathing hard.

"YUGI!" They all shouted while Senna got off the recliner, going over to her son. She put her hand gently on his right shoulder and pushed down lightly to ease the pain. "Atemu come help lift your brother"

Atemu walked over and lifted Yugi's arm over his head before grabbing his side and started to walk slowly to the steps. After getting to the top and into Yugi's room was when Senna called down for Yami to bring the bottle of blood up. He did as told and went to the room with a half empty bottle and opened the door. Yami heard Senna ask "What does it feel like"

"It feels like I'm burning from the inside out!" Yugi groaned falling back on the bed.

Yami walked forward, setting the bottle on the desk and stood at the end of the bed, listening to the conversation. "So what do we do for now?" Atemu questioned his mother.

She shrugged, continuing to look at Yugi's tail that was going nuts. Atemu and Yami followed her gaze as they watched his tail struggle to get out from under his leg. He got pissed and grabbed the tail and pulled it out making his shoulder strike a nerve. Yugi almost cried out, but kept it under a whimper.

"Well I'll go tell Rose that you need the rest of the day off. She'll understand if she sees you sometime today" Senna said pulling Atemu out the door with her. Yugi pushed his self up into a sitting position saying "I wonder what that was about?". Yami shrugged, but not because of what the others two were doing. It was because he didn't know what to do later on with Yugi's surprise that he was going to give him.

"And I wonder what that was earlier. What was that about" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami blushed red and turned away, not wanting to look into Yugi's eyes. 'He's got me' Yami thought. Without knowing Yugi moved his tail around Yami's waist, pulling him closer and setting him on his lap.

"Ah" Yami screamed, startle from being pulled. He looked behind his head as Yami heard Yugi chuckle. "Why are you laughing"

"Because somethings on your mind and your not saying anything" Yugi answered.

Yami just blushed even brighter "You'll find out later because Joey and Seto were going to help me with-" Yami began, but had to stop from Yugi gently grabbing his chin and turning his head towards his own lips "It" was the last word he got out before they both lip locked into kissing. Yami turned his hole body around so he was sitting on Yugi's legs while his legs were spread apart and almost around Yugi's waist. Yugi pulled Yami closer, deepening the kiss making there hearts beat faster with each movement. Awhile passed before the need for air was near and the kiss broke leaving them both panting.

Yami was the first to regain his breath and forced Yugi to lay back, making his leg stand in a bend towards the ceiling. Yugi was confused to what Yami wanted until he saw him slid up and down on his leg with shaky arms.

Yugi smirked at this and propped his self up on his elbows "Your asking for it"

He stopped his movement and looked at the bulge in Yugi's pants get bigger. He smirked "That's my plan"

"Are you sure your ready. I mean I don't want to hurt you and have Heba hunt me down tomorrow" Yugi asked.

"It'll be fine, beside even if Heba comes after you I'll tell him that it was my choice" Yami assured him. Yugi hesitated and flipped them both over on the bed with Yami under Yugi's hole body. "If you want you can text the others that you already have my attention, so theirs no need for them to be here anymore" Yugi teased kissing Yami's forehead.

He blushed and dug through his pockets, but came out empty. He thought a second and cursed "Dammit, it's downstairs" "Use mine then" Yugi suggested, hiding a grin that was creeping to his lips.

Yami looked at the desk were Yugi always put it if he wasn't using it and it wasn't there. "Uh, were is it?" Yami questioned seeing Yugi smirk. "Check the pockets" He said seductively while his arms were stretched to the side of Yami's head and on the pillow. He gulped and started to check the front ones and then the back left and right. He felt something and pulled it out feeling relived that it was the phone and started to text Seto's phone number because he knew that he always had it on. After a minute he sent the massage and put the phone on the desk.

* * *

Rose sat at the top of the tree until Senna came out, telling her that Yugi couldn't train. She already knew about the scar that his dad gave him when he was young and nodded in understanding. Besides she was going to give Yugi the day off so Yami could get Yugi alone for a few hours without anyone disturbing them.

Senna walked back through the back door just in time when Seto's phone beeped loudly three times. Seto jumped at the beeps, flipping the phone open and read the message and cracked a smile that surprised everyone.

"What's it say" Solomon asked.

"I think Yugi let Yami use his phone, but the massage is surprisingly shocking!" Seto answered. Joey grabbed the phone and read it aloud /_Seto, you and Joey can leave I've got things handled up here/_

"Wow I wonder how long it took them to get going after I left them" Senna said.

"Senna!" Tyro exclaimed blushing as well.

"What! I'm just saying that Yami's a good kid and I want him to be with Yugi for a very long time"

"Don't worry, he will be" Rose commented on that. They all shot her a look of shock that actually said 'what are you talking about'. Rose smiled "I was going to wait to say this, but it looks like I can't keep this to myself anymore. On my home planet if you marry a Vampire and the other is human and on the wedding night the Vampire must turn the other to make them officially married" Rose said to everyone.

They were shocked after hearing what Yugi would be doing to Yami if they do get married anytime soon. The room was all tense and stole glances at one another as Seto stood up "If everything is fine up stairs then there is nothing we can do right now. Anyway Heba is going to kill Yugi after he hears what went on tomorrow" Seto suggested, pulling Joey along with him.

"Seto come on, don't be like this right now" Joey pleaded.

"Joey I'm tired and your being stubborn for thinking that you want to go and ruin their time alone. Don't forget that Yugi was training for two weeks straight with only a few breaks!"

"That's not what I was thinking about doing" Joey started to say.

"Lets go Puppy" Seto argued after dragging him out and shutting the door behind him. Minutes went by before Atemu asked "Puppy!" and everyone else just laughed.

* * *

Back upstairs after Yami put the phone on the desk, Yugi got off the bed and locked the door, along with turning the lights off. He turned around for the blinds, sliding them down and shut the sun out, turning around, letting out a tired breath and asked "Are you really sure your ready for this because we don't have to do this if you don't wanna."

"Yugi think about it. At some point we were going to do this and you would be doing it willingly." Yami said sitting up and smirking.

Yugi looked at his lover and blushed. He moved forward after grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer, setting it on the desk.

"When did you get that!"

"Oh Joey and Tristen stuck it inside a box from our last birthday" Yugi said being less amused.

"I though that they didn't get you anything" Yami said. "I don't think you saw them two pull me out of the room at the time, but they knew I liked you from way back then so both put together this surprise for me. You gotta love those two once in your life, I gotta tell ya that." Yugi said smiling.

**~Lemon Starts Here~**

Yami smiled, shaking his head. He looked up as Yugi came over, laying Yami down on his back, straddling his waist. "I'll ask you one thing. If you can't handle the pain then tell me to stop and we'll do this a different time, alright" Yugi pretty much pleaded.

"Alright, I will" Yami said taking Yugi's cheeks into his hands, kissing him in the process. Yugi leaned in, flicking his tongue over Yami's bottom lip. Yami opened his mouth so Yugi could slip his tongue in and began to roam his mouth remembering it so well. He pulled back and started licking Yami's neck to find his pules point, after taking off the neck belt, letting it fall to the floor.

After Yugi was sure the bruise was good enough, he bit down lightly making Yami jump slightly as Yugi pulled away from the spot. Yami breathed slowly and blushing looked at a smiling Yugi and sat up. Yugi became curious and asked in a hidden smirk "What's wrong?"

"Please Yugi, It's been 5 years since we've known each other and 3 months since we started going out, I can't wait any longer" Yami pleaded in desperation.

Yugi's smile became noticeable as he leaned forward for a kiss as he pulled the hem of the shirt up, breaking the kiss, pulling it over his head and onto the floor. After the shirt was gone Yugi had more room to do what Yami asked him. He hovered over Yami's chest and started to nip, lick and scrape all over his chest and stomach until he came upon one of his nipples, taking it into his mouth and started to suck.

_* gasp *_ Yami arching his back at that.

Yugi continued to suck on the nub until it became hard enough and turned to the other one to give it the same treatment, moving his hand up to the abandoned one to play with. By this time Yami was squirming and moaning to what Yugi was doing. After giving the nipples attention Yugi continued to plant butterfly kisses down his stomach until he reached his naval, dipped his tongue in several times before he couldn't go any farther.

He started undoing the belt buckle, the button and zipper, but didn't slip the pants off just yet. He looked to Yami who was moving his own hands to Yugi's and started to push the pants down to his hips before Yugi got the point and took over the rest of the way. Yami shivered as the cool air hit his already heated member. Yugi dropped the pants and boxers onto the floor along with the socks. He turned his attention back to the heated member, spreading Yami's legs and holding his hips so he didn't buck up. He ran a finger to the side of his member, letting out a moan from the other. He smirked, leaning down and licked the tip that already leaked pre cum. He licked the sides before taking his whole member into his mouth and started to suck lazily wanting this to last.

"Yugi!" Yami moaned grabbing Yugi's hair in the process trying to buck up, but Yugi already prevented that. Yugi ignored the slight pull on his hair and switched between sucking and licking. Yugi could feel Yami shiver underneath him and decided to give relief to his love and deep throttled him.

It wasn't long before Yami released his seed into Yugi's mouth, screaming "YUGI!" as he tilted his head back into the pillow sweating and panting hard. Yugi swallowed all of Yami before letting go of his member. He though that Yami taste pretty good as he untangled Yami's hands from his hair and looked over his sweaty gleaming body saying "Beautiful"

Yami regained his senses at the comment and blushed as Yugi leaned in for a kiss that ended up in a tongue duel. Yami was losing the duel until he remembered what advise he got from Rose the other day and let his hand roam around to Yugi's backside and slid his hand down to his tail. He grabbed onto it lightly, sliding his way down to the middle and rubbed slowly sending a vibration through the tail to Yugi's spin.

"Agh" Yugi gasped opening his mouth for Yami to take over. Yami leaned forward, pushing Yugi onto his back and began to explore Yugi's blood warm and cum flavored cavern. He made sure to get every inch of it to tell Yugi that he meant business. Yami laid on top of Yugi's already large bulge and grinned their hips together while still rubbing the tail.

Soon the need for air came as the kiss ended, leaving Yami panting for breath. Yugi was still moaning and whimpering for a release. Yami still held the tail in his hand and smirked, removing Yugi's shirt, belt and socks. He saved the best for last as he unbuttoned the pants and pulled them off revealing a very erected member. Yami threw the pants and boxers to the floor, turning back towards Yugi. He leaned down, licking the tip and going to the sides.

Yugi said something that Yami didn't hear and took his member all the way into his mouth, sending Yugi to the stars as he griped the blanket underneath him. Yami had no intention of letting him cum this quick, so he sucked as slowly as he could and licked the sides when he went down. Yugi whimpered with each suck and finally couldn't take it anymore saying in a shaky voice "Yami...p-please"

With that plead Yami gave up on torturing his boyfriend and sucked hard on his member giving him his release. Yugi screamed "YAMI!" while his arms went over his eyes, panting very hard. Yami swallowed every drop of Yugi before letting go of his member and tail, sitting up straight grinning.

After a few minutes of laying on his side holding his gut, Yugi sat up blinking in shock. "Who told you that the tail has a sweet spot" Yugi asked leaning towards Yami with a questioning look. Yami smiled innocently "Oh, Rose just gave me a little advise to what she found while you were training" He answered.

Yugi shook his head and grabbed the lube from the desk when Yami tense at the sudden movement. "If you want me to stop here I will. It's not like I'll get mad" Yugi said.

"No I'm fine" He answered quickly.

Yugi nodded and opened the lid, coating three fingers in the substance and settling his self in between Yami's legs. Yugi leaned forward so Yami could wrap his arms around his neck. Yugi kissed Yami on the forehead, then captured his lips in a kiss while loosening the ring of muscle around his entrance, slipping a finger in.

Yami tensed, but relaxed. Yugi continued after Yami relaxed and started to move his finger in an in and out action, then moved it from side to side. When Yugi was satisfied with the one finger he added the second finger. Yami cringed at the slight stinging that was becoming in his lower back and tightening his hold around Yugi's neck.

"Relax Yami, It'll pass" Yugi soothed rubbing his back with his free hand. He nodded and forced his self to relax. Yugi started to scissor the fingers apart, stretching Yami for what was to come. When Yugi was sure Yami was ready for the third finger he slipped it in to join the others.

This finger made the pain grow more known as Yami cried "Ahh" letting some tears fall down his cheeks. Yugi stopped his movement "Yami you okay! Do you want me to stop"

"No...it's okay, I just need to get use to theses kinds of things" Yami sniffed and slowly breathed.

Yugi licked the tears away, moving the three fingers in a scissor like motion. Yugi was stretching Yami even further and looked for the one spot that would make it all while. Soon he found what he was searching for as Yami cried out "YUGI!"

He smiled and thrust the fingers up into the spot several more times, getting Yami to cry out each time. After awhile Yugi pulled the fingers out earning a groan of disappointment.

Yugi chuckled "Don't worry, you'll soon get what your looking for" he said as he reached for the lube that was close by, covering it over his own member and setting the bottle back on the desk. He positioned himself at Yami's entrance "Are you sure you still want me to do this" Yugi questioned even though he already knows the answer to it.

"Yes Yugi, Please. I can't wait any longer" Yami groaned loosening his hold around his neck to look into his eyes. Yugi let out a breath of relief "Just remember to breath and relax" Yami nodded as Yugi started to thrust in slowly.

Yami tightened his arms as something bigger than the fingers pushed it way deeper into him. The pain in his back became worse with each time Yugi pushed in and to the hilt. Yugi stayed still for the longest time so Yami could adjust to the new size. As he waited for Yami to adjust he found it difficult to stay still from the heat and tightness clamping his own member.

Yami soon adjusted and nudged his hips forward to get Yugi to move. Yugi understood and pulled out slowly to the tip and thrust back in, still using the slow pace as to not hurt him.

As time passed Yami was getting tired of the slow pace and said "Yugi, faster!" He begged holding on to his shoulders. Yugi obliged with the beg, thrusting in faster, nailing Yami's sweet spot as Yami cried out "AH! Yugi!"

Yugi kept the pace going hitting Yami's sweet spot each time. Yami wanting Yugi closer wrapping his legs around his waist and with that Yugi could thrust in deeper.

"Oh, Yugi! Don't stop! Ahh!" Yami groaned.

"Yami! So tight! So hot! Beautiful!" Yugi moaned as he continued to thrust into Yami.

Yugi felt his end nearing and reached between their sweaty bodies to pump Yami's member in time with his thrusts. Soon Yami felt his self reach the end "YUGI!" Yami screamed as he came, shooting his seed over their chest and stomachs.

Yugi could feel Yami's walls clamp tightly around his member as that threw him over the edge "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as he came, spilling his seed into Yami.

**~Lemon End~**

Both stopped moving as they panted hard, trying to control their breathing. Yugi almost fell on top of Yami from doing to much training and that he was exhausted from staying up most of the days. Yugi pulled out and collapsed next to Yami who held back a whimper "That was quite...fun" Yami said panting and rolled onto his side.

Yugi chuckled "Yeah it was quite fun" He agreed, wrapping his arms around Yami and brought the blanket up from the end of the bed with his tail. Yugi sighed "I wonder what the others heard threw all this"

"Don't worry about that. I took care of it" Yami said, winking at him. Yugi became confused of this before Yami finished "Shadow Magic"

"You still have that. I thought it was taken away"

"Well not all of it. You see I only have 25 percent left and that only covers this room if I use a silencing spell" Yami answered with disappointment in his voice. Yugi sighed before leaning in for a kiss and said "Don't worry to much about it. I'm sure their was a reason why Ra left you some Magic right"

"Yeah, I guess so" Yami said before falling asleep for a few hours. Yugi soon followed him after rubbing his shoulder thinking about what he was going to do.

* * *

A few hours earlier Malik woke in his bed, wondering what happened to him after falling and being caught by Ishizu. He turned his head and found Ryo sitting in a chair lost in thought. "Ryo" He crocked.

Ryo lifted his head, feeling relived that he was okay. "Good your awake...We need to talk" Ryo said somberly. Malik nodded, moving his legs over the side of the bed so Ryo could sit with him.

"Do you still have feeling for your half as well"

Ryo became shocked as he stared at him "How did you know!" "Just a guess" Malik answered.

Ryo sighed and nodded "Yeah, I guess you could say that I do, but do you feel the same why with yours"

"If I didn't we wouldn't be talking about this now would we" Malik chuckled loosening the tension.

"Hugh, yeah, but their still leaves on question to answer" Ryo agreed. "Does that mean we should break up" They both said the same time, looking at each other with desperate eyes and nodded.

"Just so you know this doesn't change anything and that I still like you as a friend" Malik said.

"I know and I'm glad of that" Ryo said back, starting to stand up. "Hey let me walk you home like old times" Malik insisted. "I'd like that" Ryo said

Malik smiled and pulled his shoes back on before they both walked downstairs to see that it was getting dark and Marik almost sleeping on the couch. Grabbing his coat Malik walk Ryo home after telling Ishizu that he was leaving.

A half hour passed when they reached Ryo's house, hearing cursing coming from the room that held Bakura "RYO! Were did you go, I need to use the bathroom and I can't hold it any longer!"

Ryo went wide eyed at the thought of forgetting to let Bakura out before he left "Oops, forgot to let him out"

Malik chuckled "You should go on inside to let him out before he breaks the door down"

"Right...I guess I'll see you around then" Ryo said opening the door and going inside, shutting it behind him and leaving Malik standing by the door. He didn't want to leave so he waited a few seconds before walking down the steps to head home and deal with the now his problem.

Inside Ryo took his shoes off by the front door and headed upstairs to unlock the door for Bakura so he could use the bathroom and to make him stop yelling through out the house.

* * *

**~Hideout~**

Ann walked around a chair that was placed in the middle of the room with someone sitting in it. She looked disappointed at that person for failing her father. "What have you done" She asked.

"It wasn't my fault" The man said quietly becoming nervous.

"NOT YOUR FAULT! THAT'S THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE TO WHAT I WAS THINKING! MY FATHER GAVE YOU AN ORDER AND YOU COMPLETELY DISOBEYED HIS DIEING WISHES" Ann stormed making him flinch. "GARY GAVE ME THE RESPONSIBILITY TO LOOK AFTER THIS HIDEOUT AND YOU TO DO YOUR MISSION CORRECTLY! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW THAT YOU FAILED HIM. AM I JUST GOING TO GO OVER TO THAT HOUSE AGAIN AND GET MYSELF KILLED. NO! YOUR GOING TO GET OFF THIS CHAIR AND GO KILL THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING VAMP SONS OF YOURS AND KILL THEM OFF FOR GOOD THIS TIME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

The man practically crapped his pants and started to run out of the room, but Ann stopped him by making the guards stand in his way and drag him back to the chair.

"Hold on a minute, your not going to leave just yet" Ann growled before adding "You made me get mad when I was in such a good mood...now your going to pay for that" She said as the guards who were dragging him grabbed onto his arms and forced him to knell before their leader and ripped the back of his shirt off, so she could torturer some sense into him.

* * *

**~Heba~**

Heba just got off of a five hours job to keep the hotel that he was still staying at payed. He never thought it was hard to work, but it turns out it was some what challenging since he never got to help out any of the servant in Egypt when he was growing up. He sighed and continued to walk to the hotel.

Once at his room number, he opened the door stepping into a cold room. Shivering he went to the air conditioning and shut it off before going into the bathroom to run a bath and get warmed up, heading straight for bed after getting dressed into something comfy and shutting the lights off.

* * *

Next Day

The next day came fast as Rose arose from her sleep. She got up without disturbing Elizabeth and got dressed. Instantly after that was done she walked down the hall to Yugi's room to wake him up. She knocked on the door, whispering "Yugi, you up" She heard a groaning sound coming from the room and was surprised to hear a response back "Yeah, just give me a half hour" Yugi answered feeling groggy. Rose chuckled and walked downstairs to wait for him.

Yugi waited five minutes before shifting to his side, watching his loves sleeping face. He smiled and slid his arm from Yami's hold, sitting up in bed and grabbed his cloths before looking at the clock seeing that it was 4:30. Sighing, Yugi went to take a shower after putting his pants on and picking out some clean cloths.

After 15 minutes Yugi finally walked out of the bathroom with his dirty cloths. He went back to his room to dump the dirty cloths into a hamper. Before he left the blanket that was covering Yami slipped off his shoulder as he moved his arm to the top on the pillow. Yugi walked over and covered him back up, moving his bangs aside and kissed the top of his forehead. Smiling Yugi left the room to continue his training with Rose. Getting into the kitchen Rose turned around smirking.

"What!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing. Lets get ta training before the sun comes up completely" Rose said innocently. Yugi could only shake his head at that and walked out the door and into the backyard.

At 7 O'clock Yami stirred awake after the long night that he had with Yugi, ending up on his stomach from turning in his sleep hours ago. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out and saw the time as his eyes widened with fear. He grabbed Yugi's phone from the desk seeing the day and shouted "Dammit, why didn't anybody wake me up" as he tried to push his self up with his arms, only to fall right back into the pillow. He groaned at the pain in his lower back, but put that out of his mind. Yami looked around the room seeing cloths in the hamper that were probably from Yugi taking a shower. Shaking his head he slowly sat up and picked up his cloths, putting them on and dug threw his wardrobe for clean ones and then went to take a hot bath.

Outside Atemu was sitting on the branches watching Yugi train with Rose. When Rose told Yugi to start things with his ability things became shocking for Atemu. As the flames inclosed around Yugi, Atemu started to fall from the branch he was sitting on, but caught his self from falling all the way to the ground.

Rose saw Atemu almost fall and catch his self. With a relief breath she asked "You okay over there"

"Yeah, just a little shocked right now that's all" Atemu answered back pulling himself back onto the branch.

Yugi's flames distinguished, but not to the areas from two days ago. Rose looked at Atemu with confusion before asking "Why are you shocked that Yugi has this kind of ability". As she said that Yugi stared at his brother as well. Atemu sighed making his way to the ground. The vampire's stared at each other in awe, then focused on Atemu who made it down from the tree.

Senna heard what Rose asked and saw her son come out of the tree, so she walked out into the yard to watch the show. Atemu faced them both plus seeing his mother nodded in encouragement to him. He smiled and said "Well you see...I already have my ability"

Both Rose and Yugi were shocked at hearing this. Rose was the first to speak "What kind of ability and show me what you can do!" She exclaimed while Yugi just stood their waiting to see for himself.

Atemu stared at the clouds letting out a tired breath and focused. After a minute of silents he moved his arms to the sky, twirled his hands and pulled down. In a matter of seconds there were clouds circling towards the ground and around him forming into water. Atemu made a spear that waved into a shark and flouted in mid air.

Yugi's small flames flickered and went out of fear of remembering something. He turned to his mother who was smiling widely saying "Yes Yugi, I've known about this and for this reason is why your dad tried to kill you both 12 years ago." Yugi couldn't speak at the though of Atemu learning his power at a young age and having his mother not tell him about it.

Rose was absolutely shocked because in the history of mankind, their was never two brothers within a family that had an ability and that both could take the each other down. She thought of a story her father told he when she was eight in a half becoming very happy that their abilities came back from the dead. "I see, lets continue training. Atemu if your willing to become stronger I could...turn you for instants" Rose suggested.

Atemu was unsure of the offer "Um, I'll get back to you on that"

"I don't have to do it, but it would give you a better chance to help your brother in a time of need" Rose said leaving him there to think about it, going over to Senna to whisper something into her ear. She turned back around just as the water shark evaporated into thin air from Yugi bring his flames back. She smiled and shook her head as she charged right into the training. Atemu walked back into the house with Senna right behind him.

Ten minutes passed before there were footsteps heard on the stairs coming into the living room. Tyro looked at the stairs in surprise to see Yami up and walking at this time of day. Yami wandered in looking at some of the family members asking through gritting teeth "Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier"

"Well we thought that Yugi would want you to sleep in a little longer since you got his attention last night" Senna remarked.

Yami blushed at that. Solomon walked in from the shop saying "Anyways, won't Heba find out about this and go after Yugi?"

As if on cue Heba walked into the house after Solomon finished saying that. "What will I find out" Heba questioned with a confused look. Yami froze trying not to move to much because he was limping and that would give Heba something to get him mad about.

And as if on cue to Heba coming, the same thing happened with Joey walking in and saying "Yami! How did it go last with Yugi" Joey exclaimed.

With that comment Heba ran to the back door flinging it open and ran out screaming "YUGI!"

Yami tried to run after him, but Atemu stopped him and ran out the door to get him.

**~Seconds before~(This starts when Yami comes down the stairs)**

Rose jumped up into the air ready to punch, but ended up failing from a blast of fire coming at her. She did a flip downward, avoiding the blast. Yugi missed the target and flew towards Rose to give her another boosts so she didn't have to keep jumping up into the air all the time. After the boost they were even higher than the house and started to slash with their claws. Sparks flew from the clashing and after awhile Yugi kicked downward with his leg over her head.

Rose blocked it with her arms positioned like a X in front of her face and was sent down to the ground. Rose lander on a knee before Yugi came back down at her catching her into a hand lock, pulling his wings back in. They did this for a second before breaking apart and both summoned enough energy as possible without blowing the house up along with it.

Once the Fire and Light energy's were ready both Yugi and Rose flung the energy at each other with the intent to hold it into the middle to see how long they could hold it, but that changed when Heba blasted threw the back door screaming "YUGI!"

Yugi flung the energy with out focusing on how much power he should have used as he looked at Heba running towards him. Atemu came running out behind him and caught up to Heba, grabbing him under the armpits and pulled him back towards the house, but not after the blast occurred making everyone fall the the ground. Yugi and Rose were sent in the opposite directions while they flipped and rolled repeatedly threw out the neighbors yards.

Yugi crashed threw some fences and or flipped over them. He stopped at the fifth house and fell silent, trying not to move to much.

Rose flipped a few times, pushing herself off the grass and slid the rest of the way on her feet and hands until she stopped. She was only two houses down from the shop and started walking back hoping to find Yugi not to far.

Atemu and Heba covered themselves as debris fell on them. Dust flew into the house threw the door that was still open, making the others cough and chock when they breathed. Minutes passed before the smoke cleared and when Atemu looked up at the destruction, that wasn't much excepted where the blast collided together making the top layer of grass die.

Heba poked his head up from under Atemu's arms to look at what just happened. Rose lifted herself over the fence saying "This is what happens when someone isn't focused on there energy and isn't equal to the other persons"

Heba blushed because he's the one who made his happen in the first place. "Sorry" Heba apologized felling guilty.

"Don't worry about it, just don't rush out here again. YUGI! YOU ALRIGHT OVER THERE!"

"..."

"I think I killed him" Rose answered jumping over the fence to see where he landed.

Atemu and Heba watched as Rose left them. They decided to go back inside the house so Yami could explain things to Heba without getting mad at Yugi. Once the door was shut Tyro asked "What was that big explosion?"

"Yugi and Rose blasted each other across the yard into the others. Rose is fine, but we don't know about Yugi yet" Atemu answered.

Yami shot him a worried look, but it turns out that Yugi was fine because the door opened right after. Senna, Tyro, Solomon, Atemu, Heba, Joey and Yami looked at Rose, who looked at Yugi outside dusting himself off from the dirt and grass that was sticking to him. "Yugi will you get in hear" Rose ordered.

"Hold on a minute" He said rubbing his hair making a dust cloud appear. Yugi coughed coming into the house to see what the others were doing after closing the door.

Heba was still standing by Atemu when Yugi walked into the living room, sitting down by Yami on the couch before he fell down from dizziness. He sighed laying back when Elizabeth walked in the front door.

"Where were you the whole day?" Rose questioned.

Elizabeth looked at her and smiled "Oh, I helped a lot of people today moving thing and they payed me for it, even though I insisted I didn't need the money. I though about stuff that I could spend it on and it turns out I could have used the cloths, so I bought theirs and hour ago"

Rose believed her story coming to a conclusion that they both could of used some new cloths. Elizabeth wore a new t-shirt underneath a sweatshirt that was gray. She also had light blue jeans and a pair of light weight boots with no high heel attached. She still had her neck belt and locket.

"Nice" Senna complimented. Elizabeth smiled "Thanks"

Heba was getting tired of the suspense "Okay, what is going on with you two. Why are you keeping quiet about what Joey said when he came here awhile ago"

Yugi looked to Yami to what he was talking about "Heba" Yami stated, shaking his head "It was my choice to do it so quit worrying about me and start worrying about the _'Someone' _you like."

Heba was taken aback by that beginning to blush, taking a step back and landing in a recliner behind him. He stared at the couple not knowing how Yami knew that he like Atemu because he never told his brother who he liked ever since he meet that person. Without saying another word Heba stood up with his head down, still blushing of course, walked in front of Atemu and asked him if he would like to hangout with him for the day.

Now it was Atemu's turn to be taken aback by this and without thinking he said "Yeah, sure"

Heba smiled taking Atemu's hand in his and walking him out the door to hangout at some place for the rest of the day.

Yugi, Tyro, Solomon and Elizabeth asked at the same time "What just happened their?"

Yami chuckled "You'll never understand how Heba is when he '_likes_' someone"

Joey looked at the group smirking "It appears that Heba just asked Atemu out on a date" They all laughed before Joey had to leave because he actually had a date his self ta get to.

Soon after Joey left and the others scattered throughout the house Rose and Yugi continued to train because they were running out of time of five weeks.

_To Be Continued...Again..._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

I don't know why I keep forgetting to put this on hear at the end, but hear goes. You can review on anything that you think is cool, needs improvement(excepts grammar because that's my weakness) things to add in like people that are left out and anything else that you can think of. **Please Read&Review**

Okay got that off and on with the list I promised you all at the end.

**Yugi: Fire**

**Yami: Shadow Magic(25%) and Healing Magic**

**Atemu: Water**

**Heba: Physic**

**Ryo: lighting**

**Malik: Weapon(s) Morph**

**Joey: Earth/Plant**

**Seto: **Doesn't have an ability. **PM me if you have any ideas at all that I could use. Also explain what the ability does and or what weapon he should use**

**Bakura: Anything Magic like excepts Healing (Later on)**

**Marik: Soul Drive (Will be described later on)**

**Rose: Dark and Light (After getting The Blood-Ren Swords) **

**Elizabeth: Lethal energy/Weapons: 2 guns (later on around in the middle of chap. 10-20) **


	9. Abilities Part 3

Hey sorry, but I go sick again from leaving my window open the whole night, my bad. Well hears chapter 9 and the last part of the Abilities. There is one more singing part in here, so skip it if you don't like them and it should be the last one throughout the whole story.

TYYF: I'd like to thank **Lover's Red Rose** for finding an ability for Seto. He's happy with it, but he doesn't know it.

**Seto: Know what?**

**Joey: Okay, the TYYF doesn't own Yugioh. please Read&Review.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Abilities Part 3

Four weeks and three days flew by pretty fast for Yugi. His stamina, speed and strength have increased spectacularly from when he found out that Atemu already had a water ability. A week after when Heba asked Atemu to hangout, Yugi saw Heba use some kind of power to throw some people into garbage cans. Ryo and Bakura walked around the city talking the whole time until nightfall every day. Malik and Marik cleaned the entire house while Ishizu left back to Egypt for a week and wouldn't be back till the next Monday.

A couple more weeks after that, Atemu and Heba were showing signs of becoming closer as they both went somewhere every night. Elizabeth was out of sight for those weeks with no one knowing were she goes the whole time. By this time Ryo and Malik still didn't trust their darker half's.

The forth week of training became disrupted by a non Royal Vampire coming to earth, looking for food. Atemu and Heba walked out of a bowling ally a half hour ago before something strange caught Heba's attention, spinning his self around as he was pushed to the ground and away from Atemu. Atemu quickly tried running over to Heba, but only to be pulled by his shirt collar and someone sinking his fangs into his neck.

"Aaaggghh!" Atemu screamed in pain as the Vampire sucked his blood, losing his strength with each passing second.

Yugi was still training when he and Rose heard a pain chilling scream in the distant that sounded familiar. Both looked to one another and nodded, while they ran to the source that didn't take less than a minute. Once there Rose spotted the Vampire sucking Atemu's blood. She growled "What are you doing!"

With that the man stopped feeding to look at the unexpected visitors and paled at the pissed off looking Royal. He couldn't speck at the thought of getting killed "i-i-i...ugh d-did-didn't k-know"

"Drop him" Yugi ordered with venom in his voice.

The man shot a look at Yugi and instantly became confused before asking "I thought you were looking for the new Emperor, Rose?"

"I already found him and the one your feeding on is his younger brother" Rose spat.

Without another word he let go of Atemu and ran away from them, jumping from building to building.

Atemu was still standing, but barely when Yugi caught and laid him on the ground holding his head up with an arm. Atemu shivered with the movement then settled back down tilting his head away from Yugi reveling the bit mark. Yugi growled at the thought of Atemu turning before Rose walked over saying "That guy didn't turn your brother, just drank from him"

Yugi sighed a breath of relief as Heba started to stand up, running over to the others asking "Is Atemu alright". Rose smiled giving Heba the answer. He brightened up a little before Yugi became puzzled "Wait, I thought you said you were the last _'living'_ Vampire alive, then who was that just now"

Rose had a straight face until one side lifted "Oops, must of forgot to put that little detail into the story, but I'll tell you that later because if we don't get Atemu home now, he's gonna die."

With that explanation, Yugi picked Atemu up and placed him on his back. He bought out his wings and was off into the sky within seconds.

Heba looked to Rose with worried eyes "Is he really going to be okay"

"Yes he is as long as he get a blood transfusion right away. Let's get going so climb on my back and I'll give you a ride". Heba nodded and did what he was told climbing on her back and getting to the house as fast as they could.

Three days after that incident, Yugi and Rose stopped training because Atemu hasn't woken up since the blood transfusion. Heba started to live in the house, quitting his job and checking out of the hotel. Rose asked Elizabeth to search for the vampire that fled and to bring him back alive. Senna, Solomon and Tyro were getting worried waiting for Atemu to wake up. Yugi would check on his brother and Heba everyday at least twice before sitting on the roof away from the others. Sometimes he would find Rose up there scanning the city for something, otherwise it was always quiet sitting there alone. Yami left Yugi alone the first day when he brought Atemu home, but by the second he started getting worried because he wouldn't see him all day. Yami sat in the living room listening to Senna pace back and forth and being scolded by Solomon, telling her to sit down and stop worrying because it wouldn't help things. Yami sighed going to his room to find Yugi not there, but spotted his tail hanging off the roof swaying in the breeze.

He chuckled slightly, opening the window and climbed out. Once he grabbed the side and hoisted his self up was when he saw Yugi laying on his back with eyes closed and arms under his head. Crawling over Yami sat down letting his legs hang over the side, still being silent as he waited for Yugi to say something.

**~Heba POV~**

'I can't believe I let this happen to the one I like. I told myself that if I found someone I would never let anything bad happen to them.' I'm sitting in a chair in Atemu's room, not able to do anything to help excepts wait for him to wake up on his own. I sighed since their isn't much for me to do, so I laid my head on my arms and on the side of the bed.

I don't know if I fell asleep or not because the next thing that I know is that someone is shaking my awake and calling my name. I opened my eyes to see Senna smiling "Why don't you go and get some fresh air"

I nodded going to the door and looked back to Atemu who was still sleeping before stepping away from the door. I walked down the hall rubbing my eyes when I stopped in front of my brothers room and knocked on the door when no one answered.

**~Normal POV~**

Yugi sat up after a minute of laying down and scratched his head. He sighed "Nice week were having" Yugi said as with sarcasm.

Yami chuckled shaking his head "Yeah, you could say that...where's Rose at anyways."

Yugi breathed through his nose, turning around "In the tree...resting?" Yami turned as well to see her in the shade leaning against the trunk 'She's probably waiting for Elizabeth to get back with some news or something' Yami thought turning back towards the city. A couple seconds had gone by when someone grabbed Yami's leg, starting to pull on it.

He let out a scream that alerted a few in the house. Yami was pretty sure who it might be so he got on his stomach and lowered his head over the side seeing Heba knelling on the desk, being innocent. "Heba, don't do that" Yami scolded.

"Ha ha...can I barrow you for awhile"

Yugi was just sitting there with his legs out and arms behind him when he heard Heba ask Yami if he could barrow him. Yugi did the same thing, lowering his head over the side "What do you mean by barrow?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just to talk about...something" He answered scratching his cheek.

Yugi blinked for a second after sitting up on his knees and smirked. Yami saw the smirk as he sat up as well, wondering what he was thinking. "Do you still remember what Ishizu told you last week about that thing" Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I don't believe her. I mean she thinks I have this healing ability, but I haven't seen it for myself yet. How am I suppose to think that when I can't even remember what I did to bring that ability out." Yami questioned his self along with the others. Heba popped is head over the roof to look at the two sitting there talking.

Rose heard what Yami was talking about and leaped over to them "That's easy" She said while they looked at her with a startle "All you need to do is practice. For example, make someone or Yugi injure themselves so you can heal them."

"No, no humans!" A few seconds pass before he realized what they were asking of him "You gotta be kidding me" Yami said letting out a tired breath. Heba brightened up at that. Rose smiled and thought 'So he finally thought of that'.

With a sigh of frustration, Yami stood up, stretching his arms "Alright, but first how am I going to bring it out if I don't remember how to use it" He asked to know one in particular.

Before anyone could answer, Rose jumped off the roof and came back with an injured rabbit, setting it on her lap as she sat down. The others stared at her until Heba asked "Did you just hurt a rabbit...for this?"

"No, someone almost killed him yesterday on the road. I saw it and swept it up and I wanted to help him" Rose answered truthfully. By now Yami's mouth had closed as he nodded in understanding, knelling on his knees. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on his victim and with a quick wisp of the wind a glow emerged around Yami creating an outline around him, but his eye twitched and the glow disappeared. After a minute of catching his breath he tried it again and again until finally he got the hang of it and the glow stayed even after he opened his eyes.

The rabbit started to move around when Rose picked it up and left back down to the ground to let it go. Back on the roof Yami was panting hard when a bat came flying down and landed on his head looking for someone. Rose joined the others and was surprised to see the bat she gave to Elizabeth before she left. Rose smiled "Looks like she found him" She said before leaving the house to find Elizabeth. Yugi, Yami and Heba went back inside the house so Yami could rest for a few hours until Rose came back.

**~Kaiba Corporation~ (30 minutes earlier)**

Seto was in his office when Mokuba knocked on the door and coming right in after. "Hey Seto, what are you doing sitting in the dark by yourself?"

"I have no idea, maybe you could ask the headache that visited two minutes ago." Seto said with sarcasm, rubbing his head. Mokuba shook his head, smiling widely "Well get over your headache because Joey finally had time to visit. He's outside the door if your wondering, should I bring him in"

Seto just glared at his brother as he nodded, going back to his laptop and shuffling some paper that he was done filling out. Mokuba jumped up to get Joey going over to the door and called him in, only to see him staring at a plant in the hall.

"Joey, why are you staring at a plant?"

He didn't answer

"Earth ta Joey!" Mokuba called again getting his attention this time.

"Huh, what! Oh...coming" Joey answered passing Mokuba and shutting the door behind him. Mokuba sighed 'I swear that they are the weirdest couple I've seen in my life, but I'm happy they found someone' He thought leaving from outside the door to leave them alone.

"So, what's up with you" Seto asked "You never called me the whole week"

Joey raised an eyebrow "What are you my mother now that I can't leave town for a bit" He said earning a look from Seto "You know what I mean"

"Yeah alright, I should a called to make you stop worrying about me" Joey teased walking over to Seto, kissing him on the lips.

_* Crash *_

Joey jumped along with Seto at the load crash that came through the window. Both looked to the window to be surprised that a person was kneeling on the floor. Seto stood up "Who are you. Why are you here!" He exclaimed.

The guy on his knee turned his head and showed his fangs. Joey gasped out load making the guy attack, going for Joey. The guy slid next to Joey and almost touched his neck, but came close from some invisible energy flowing around Joey on the floor. At the same time Seto also had energy outlining him.

The plants started to sway back and forth and began to grow larger going towards the energy that surrounded Joey. The guy backed away from both his pray, trying to get away from the unknown powers coming from them, but got cut short from a branch twirling around his ankle and more going around his arms and waist. Seto's eye's turned a lighter blue and moving his hand up to send a circle beam to control the guy. The Vampire's eyes meet Seto's as his vision and conscious blacked out and was flouting in a pit of nothingness.

Elizabeth showed up awhile later to find Seto and Joey laying on the floor with the other Vampire that was with the one from three days ago. After Elizabeth left the house she found out that the one who bit Atemu had another companion looking for food as well. She sighed at the thought of something she wanted very badly before waking the other two up and sending the bat to Rose.

**~Rose~**

Five minutes after Rose jumped off the roof. She took her time because she sensed the first vampire and went after him. She quickly caught up with him, screaming his name and pulling him to the ground "BRANDON! WHAT THE HELL!"

* Thud * "Ow, come on Rose, don't be like this" Brandon said standing up.

"I don't care. You and the other four need to keep your pants on because your pissing me off and not giving me time to to finish up here"

"I know your mad, but the rest of the council is furious with the time laps you put into this and is going on a rampage in this city as we speak" Brandon remarked.

"..."

"Uh, Rose" Brandon started to back away seeing white hair turning black. He fell down before Rose shouted "Go track them down with you power, and tell them to meet me in the forest just outside the city in an hour. Do you read me!"

Brandon yelped and jumped up, running away and yelling back "I'm on it". After a second Rose huffed and continued on to find Elizabeth and it turns out that she was at Kaiba corporation with Seto and Joey. She sighed running up the glass and jumped threw the broken window from earlier.

Elizabeth jumped at that and whipped herself around fast. Letting out a relieved breath she walked over to Rose, explaining the situation with the two boys and what the vampire told her about some kind of power that they had that made him pass out for awhile.

"I see, looks like you made it just in time. Did you see their power for yourself"

"Well when I got here, one wall was covered in vines and on the floor around that guy"

Rose chuckled walking over to the sitting council member "What is with you guys, You can't give me one more week"

"We don't care, Roy gave you the mission to find the new emperor because you are his Daughter, NOT the heir to the thrown. If he didn't die protecting you then he would still be alive till this day and would have found a new wife to bare the heir. If that happened then this war would be over with and our world would be at peace" Curt exclaimed.

Rose became pissed with him, slapping him cross the face and leaving nail marks on his cheek on purpose. "You think I wanted this mission, no I wanted to stay their with him and help him, but he told me to leave. It wasn't my choice to stay until now or in a week when I go back with the Emperor"

Curt went wide eyed, falling backwards on his arms "y-y-you found"

"Yes! Now go help Brandon stop the girls from killing any people. Tell them to meet me in the forest outside the city in an hour from now" Rose ordered cutting the ropes off him and letting him leave. After curt jumped out the window he made, Rose walked over to Joey and Seto saying "How you feeling, nothing serious that needs to be healed"

"No" Both answered tiredly.

"Good, now lets all leave for now and head back to the shop" Rose suggested. "Why?" Elizabeth questioned. "Atemu's going to wake up" Was all Rose said before walking out the door and being followed by the other three.

After 10 minutes of running they finally made it to the shop, breathing hard from not stopping for anything. Tyro ran out to meet them and asked if everything was going alright. Elizabeth told him everything along with Senna and Solomon in the living room, as Rose went to Yugi's room and grab Yami from the roof. Right after he was in the room Rose dragged him down the hall and into Atemu's room. She let go of his arm in the room and left shutting the door and standing outside it.

Yami rubbed his arm and thought 'What's her problem?'

"Yami heal Atemu as best you can so he can wake up or all the way" Rose told him from the outside of the door. With that under the door started to glow white and black light that lasted a minute before dissipating.

In the room Yami fell out of breath for pushing his self to the limit without stopping for a brake. Atemu groaned cracking his eyes open and moving his arm to the side, pushing his self up and holding his head in dizziness. He looked up with blurred eyes and slumped back down, passing out.

Yami slowly stood up, going over to the door and opened it up and fell, but only to be caught by Rose. She smiled closing the door and carried Yami to his room, laying him on the bed and leaving the room to search for Yugi.

Downstairs Elizabeth finished telling the story with the council. Yugi listened in on her because he would have to confront them with Rose soon and would have to deal with them when he went to the other world. Seto rested his head on Joey's lap a few seconds ago as Rose made her way in, grinning.

Heba stood by the window "Why are you grinning? Did something happen"

"Yami succeeded in healing Atemu, but he passed out from sitting up. He should be at full strength by tomorrow morning" Rose answered as Senna, Heba, Tyro, Solomon and Joey cheered. Seto turned his head the other way, but you could see he was relived. Yugi went over to Rose, whispering something in her ear. She nodded "Yes, he's fine, just resting"

_* Bang. Bang. Bam. Thud *_

"Knock it off you idiot!" Someone said coming in the house rubbing his fist.

"Hey Malik, Ryo, haven't seen you around lately" Yugi said coming down the hall. Malik spoke "Yeah, we probably would of come days ago" Ryo continued "Excepts if it weren't for those two outside keeping us"

Yugi became confused before Elizabeth walked over "So why are you here. Does it have something to do with information with Ann" She asked. "Yeah, a little, but not much" Malik answered. Rose strolled over and passed the two, going outside.

Bakura turned towards Marik who was looking at nothing in particular when Rose stepped threw the door looking quite pleased. Backing up Bakura bumped into Marik, making him snap out of whatever he was focusing on and followed Bakura's lead.

"Why are you backing away from me or are you really scared of me like when you were with your lights, finding out that they had abilities?" Rose said tilting her head to the side.

"It's not that, were keeping our distance just encase we need to make a move" Bakura shouted as Ryo came out. "Encase you need to flee out of here. No, I don't think that's it either...Why don't you explain what her plans are before I loose it completely" Rose questioned, gritting her teeth.

Malik walked forwards saying "Marik's mouth is sealed shut, he won't say anything about her"

Rose spotted a glimpse of fear in Marik's eyes before he turned his head the other way. Bakura spotted that fear as well and knew what he was thinking without even asking what was wrong. Rose spoke "Why are you protecting Ann the way you are. You aren't hunters, so just spill it and this could be all over. Were is her hideout, is she here or on my planet"

"Alright, alright, slow down their for a minute. I can't answer them if you don't give me a chance. First of all we aren't hiding her or any of her plans" Bakura stated.

"Why's that" Rose said calmly.

He sighed "Ann never let us in the meeting room because she thought we would become threats sooner or later. She even placed hunters within every 20 feet around the whole place so we couldn't spy on the meeting. We don't know anything that she kept us out of"

"And you never tried to sneak in before the people showed up?" Rose questioned.

"Well...you see, Marik tried and thing's went bad" Bakura answered looking down at his feet. Rose turned towards Marik, seeing him hesitate a little "Okay, I give up. I don't care what you do because your torturer won't match her's. It's nothing to what we did to the Pharaoh, it's worse than that and the pain never goes away even if you are healed with magic or whatever!" He screamed, running away from the shop and away from the others.

Bakura tried running after him, but was grabbed by the arm by Ryo holding him back. "Let go of-" Bakura started when Malik took off after Marik. Bakura's jaw dropped as he stopped struggling and calmed down. Ryo let go of his arm, turning his gaze back to Yugi and Rose. "So what do you think about this, is it good enough for a lead" Ryo asked rubbing his neck.

"Yes, it's perfect because if Ann never trusted Bakura and Marik, then there's a chance that Ann will give up on them and stop looking for them, that's if she even bothered to search for them in the first place" Rose breathed.

Elizabeth slid behind Rose, grabbing her from behind and dragged her up the steps. Yugi looked over his shoulder shaking his head, then sensed Yami waking up in their room. Before going up he asked Ryo if he was going to stay awhile to talk with Seto and Joey. Ryo nodded pulling Bakura into the house. Yugi closed the door, seeing Heba going for the stairs and smiled "I'll be back, need to check on someone" he said following Heba up the stairs while Ryo went to the living room with Bakura behind him.

Upstairs Heba went into Atemu's room still seeing him sleeping on the bed. A sigh escaped his mouth as he sat down in the chair from earlier.

Yugi opened his door, spotting Yami turn to his side in bed and settled down again. He smirked creeping over to the bed. Yugi crawled in and wrapping his arms around Yami, startling him a little. He turned his head around and smiled, rolling over and burring his head in Yugi's arms "I need to leave soon" Yugi whispered.

Yami shot his head up at that "What do you mean you need to leave!" He exclaimed.

Yugi saw the confusion in his eyes and chuckled "Not the '_leave'_ your thinking about. The council is causing Rose some trouble and I need to go with her to calm them down" Yugi soothed. With a breath of relief, Yami calmed down, sinking his face into the pillows.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just exhausted myself healing and now I don't want to do anything" Yami muffled into the pillow. Yugi closed his crimson eyes, then opened them again. Looking at his love, Yugi hovered over Yami and nuzzled his neck. A moan escaped from Yami as he struggled under Yugi's body.

"Yugi, ugh * Pant * plea-" Yami was cut off by a shout.

"Please! Rose your the only friend I have ever had that never betrayed me when I needed help the most. I'm asking you to help me this one time and turn me. I can't just sit hear and do nothing when my half sister is terrorizing the people out their some were in the world." Elizabeth shouted.

"And how am I suppose to know if your going to use this power correctly because from my point of view, you just want it for revenge at the moment. I don't care about you problems with your father or sister because in war, there are no feelings for your enemy's. No backing down when you look your enemy in the eyes, and especially no pleading for you life. You step into the battlefield and you place down your life. Revenge is never the answer, whatever the circumstances are!" Rose shouted as well.

Yugi heard the door slam shut and someone storming down the hall, stopping at the door "Yugi lets go and bring Yami as well. Joey, Seto, Ryo, Malik, Bakura and Marik need to come as well and it going to take awhile to get to the location" Rose said outside in the hall, then left for the living room were four of the six were.

Yami crawled out from underneath Yugi and stretched his legs "Lets get going Mr. Emperor, you got work to do" Yami teased opening the door and started down the stairs. Yugi was right behind him when they retched their friends, seeing some nerves about what they heard when Rose was shouting at Elizabeth and putting your life on the line in battle.

**~Malik & Marik~**

After Marik ran away from the shop, Malik ran after him leaving his friends. Marik ran down the streets, weaving threw some vehicles, trying to shake Malik. He ran as fast as he could before blaring through some people that got in his way "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" They shouted at him.

"Sorry bout that, he's having some problems that aren't normal" Malik told them before running off. He caught up with Marik again, using his power to make a rope in the grass, trying to trip him. It worked as Marik fell to his knees. Malik stopped in front of him panting hard from running and said "Why did you run away...it's not like Rose was going to hurt you to get answers out of you!"

"Your wrong, I can tell when people get angry so they want to hurt you, even if they put on a fake smile for you to see. I don't know why or how, but when I space out I feel the people around me and it's an eerie feeling. The hatred that they feel is the worst because their aura around their beings are so terrifying, I can barely get up every morning. That's not even the worst part, when Ann t-t-tortured me I could see how furious she was and I'm not talking about pissed. I mean like really furious with me when I barely did anything excepts walk into the meeting room when no one was in their at the time" Marik chocked "I know I wasn't suppose to be in the room, but it gets you wondering what goes on in there when you can't go in every single time we listen to Ann's orders" Marik finished.

Malik listened to Marik's ranting about Ann and nodded a few time to tell him that he was still listening to him. He sighed, looking around them and seeing a few people staring at them. Malik grabbed Marik's arm, pulling him into an ally way and away from the hearing ears.

Marik let out a pant, feeling the people's aura's and the happiness, sadness or hatred towards one another. He fell to the ground and leaned against the brick wall that was their, starting to bring his breathing down.

Malik also leaned against the wall, but was still standing and looking into the sky. He smiled "You know the forest not to far from hear, right"

"Yeah, why" Marik asked.

"The council is going to be their waiting for Rose to bring Yugi with her, they want to know if she actually finished her fathers mission he gave her before dying from poison"

"So your saying I should go with you and the others to meet them when Bakura and I were with Ann for a year. Don't you think they will freak out over this and try to kill us on the spot for being spy's or something?" Marik asked.

"Yes, and even if they try to attack you or Bakura then Rose will tell them some story to make them back off, it's as simple as that" Malik answered grabbing Marik's arm again and leading him to the meeting place.

**~Forest~**

Rose and everyone else were already their when the council members started jumping from the tree's and to the ground. Brandon ran up to Rose saying "Thanks for finding Curt, he was a big help in finding his wife"

"Know problem, he was at my friends corporation when I found him so he's kinda in some big trouble with me" Rose answered walking past him.

Curt arrived right after his wife came, along with Kate the other female council women, who was Brandon's wife. The only thing with this women was that she had black hair and some Egyptian features that looked familiar to Yami for some reason. He hid behind Yugi, peaking from the side at the women and a thought hit him 'It can't be, but how'

"Isis, is that you?" Yami asked coming out from behind Yugi.

The women known as Isis turned her head at the young man and gasped out loud, making everyone turn there attention towards them. She started to stutter "P-P-Pharaoh, is that, is that really...it is. I just know it's you, but how are you alive?" Isis questioned walking over to her previous Pharaoh.

"Its a long story that I'm not going to explain right now and besides, I'm not a Pharaoh anymore. Ra gave me a new life a year ago and I changed my name to Yami"

"So it's not Atem anymore" She asked.

"No, but there is someone who looks like me and is named Atemu, he's sleeping at the house so you won't meet him just yet" Yami said.

Bakura hid behind Ryo because he didn't want to be seen by Isis. Ryo moved to the left and still had a hitch hiker attached to his ass. "What are you doing Bakura?" Ryo asked.

"Hiding from the women" Bakura answered before Isis spotted him and a dark look appeared on her face. She started over, but was cut off by Yami standing in front of her "That ordeals over with, so he's fine, aren't we" He said looking at Bakura.

"Yeah, that's over with so don't kill me please" Isis nodded as Malik and Marik came to join the others "Is everyone hear to start this thing" Malik asked.

"Yes, excepts two, but they don't really need to be hear today. Alright Curt, you wanted to see if I succeeded in the mission so hear you go" Rose said, motioning for Yugi to step forward.

Curt laughed "He looks weak to me, what else ya got"

Yugi dropped his head in annoyance, turning towards Rose as the stone flew at him. Yugi caught it, making it glow blue and red at the same time. Curt laughed again "That stone it so predictable, it doesn't work!"

"How do you know that" Yugi demanded. "Years of annoyance" Curt growled. "Don't worry, it takes more to convince him and that's why I needed the other here to show him, First I need you to bring out your ability Yugi" Rose ordered.

With a groan, Yugi let his ability stream out and engulf him, then disappeared leaving a few areas in flame. Curt, Brandon and Kate gasped at what they saw, backing away and knelled before Yugi. Yugi became confused when Rose said "Their only knelling to the flames, so calm down. Ryo, Malik it's your turn"

With that Ryo charged some lightning into his arms and hands making it noticeable for them to see. Malik followed threw by taking off one of his bracelets and turning it into a needle the length of his hand. The three council members gasped again, continuing to knell before them. Curt spoke "So it's true, they did say their abilities would come back, but there's a problem and theirs only three of them here in the total of five. Rose their must be a reason for this if you showed there abilities to use"

"There is, but first you must see this" Rose said, making a book appear out of thin air and bringing it over to the four. She flipped the book to the end, showing them the picture of Yugi and Yami together. Kate backed away because she was the one who made the book with ancient magic and knew it never lied. Curt followed her lead along with Brandon and Isis.

"So do you believe me now that he's the Emperor" Rose asked.

They all nodded as Rose answered Curt's question "Well you see, water is...sleeping by Brandon from three days ago and Plant/Earth was witnessed by Curt an hour ago"

"What! You saw one of them and didn't say anything to us" Kate exclaimed. "Yes, but I didn't know the five saviors were around here?" Curt said solemnly looking to the ground.

"Whatever you people are talking about can hold off for a week. Can we leave now since this little ordeal doesn't concern us anymore" Seto said stalking off, but stopped from Isis calling "Priest Seto!"

"NO! I'm not him" Seto shouted back and continuing to leave. Rose sighed "Let me guess, I'm gonna have to turn the ones with the saviors abilities aren't I"

"Yes" Curt, Kate and Brandon answered the same time. "Alright Joey, Ryo, Malik are you okay with this or not" Rose asked them.

Ryo turned to Bakura as he shrugged. Malik looked to Marik while he shrugged as well. Joey turned around to watch Seto walking away "It might take awhile for me to come up with a answer" Joey said.

Rose smiled "That's fine, but make sure you have one before Friday this coming week" Joey nodded before leaving to catch up with Seto "Between Malik and Ryo which one want to go first on Monday" Rose said looking at the two boys. Ryo stepped forward and declared "I'll go"

"Now we have that settled. On Monday come over at 7am and you already know what to do" Rose said and Ryo nodded, leaving with Bakura. "Malik, you will be Tuesday unless Joey or Atemu wants to go before you" Rose clarified before sending him and Marik on their way home.

"I suppose we could go back home for the mean time. Rose has a lot on her plate to get done with these past few days" Brandon suggested.

"Or you could say lots of biting to get done" Kate chuckled as Yugi and Yami just shook their heads. Curt noticed Yami and asked "Emperor is that your mate clinging to your arm"

Yugi looked over at his lover and answered "Yes, do you have a problem with that"

"No, its just...I'd suggest you start finding a women" Curt began, but was silenced by Isis and Rose punching him on the head "CURT! If you haven't sensed his sent then I suggest you concentrate harder, otherwise I'll tell you myself" Isis scolded her husband, then spotted Yami becoming confused by this. She sighed and asked "Do you remember what your father told you a year after that incident happened"

Yami thought for a few seconds "No, I barely know most things when I was young except that guy. Other why's its all blurry, but if you want you could tell the story so I can remember"

"Well it's not something I like to talk about, but would you like me to just say it straight out" Isis asked.

"That would be nice" Yami answered.

"Alright here goes. All males in ancient Egypt can have children of their own or reincarnations of that male. Your family was always targeted by assassins because of this, but some men were unlucky to have their own children so they went after the young or Princes in the Palace. That man who kidnapped you was one of the unlucky once and tried to used you to become the next Pharaoh" Isis explained.

Yami was shocked along with everyone else, including Rose this time. "Wait, so your telling me with the unlucky people that if I got p-pregnant by one of those men, then I wouldn't have taken over my fathers thrown"

"Yes, that is correct" She said flatly.

"Okay, now I'm confused. You said that Egyptian males can have children or their reincarnation. Wouldn't I be able to have them as well?" Yugi asked.

"No because Yami was sealed inside the puzzle and brought back to life later on. Seto is a different story because Priest Seto wasn't sealed inside anything like you or Bakura. That Marik guy is a little different because he was someones darker half and not from Egypt" Isis clarified.

"Well that's something new you don't hear every day do you, but if you don't mind me asking, is there a specific day like women to have children so we know" Yugi asked.

"...If I can remember right, its the three middle days of each month" Isis said.

Yami paled at the thought "That was a close one" Yugi nodded.

Isis shook her head and thought 'They probably came close though if I'm guessing right'

"If everyone is done telling stories then this meeting is over. Isis lets get going. Brandon, Kate meet you back at the council room" Curt announced.

"Alright" Brandon answered leaving with his wife. Isis walked forward and bowed to both Yugi and Yami "I guess we will meet back up in a week, so I wish you good luck in a safe travel" She said and left with Curt threw the trees.

Yugi blinked "Okay? We go home now"

"Yes, and this week you have to yourself so no training. Take Yami out on a date tonight and have some fun out of the house" Rose said, earning a blush from Yami. Rose laughed, walking away from them and running to the shop to get a few things ready for Monday in the basement.

"Man, she is starting to get on my nerves!" Yugi almost exclaimed.

"Its not her fault that shes 6022 years old. I mean once your that old, you'll probably get on her nerves just as bad" Yami replied pulling Yugi along. He thought for the longest time before answering "You're absolutely right, that means I need to work on it." Yami face palmed his self, continuing to walk Yugi out of the forest and some place for a date, taking Rose's advice.

* * *

Rose walked up the steps to her room when she heard someone singing in the room. She sighed sliding down the wall to listen to what was playing on the radio and the person singing.

Song:** Blown away by: Kelly Clarkson**

**Dry lightning cracks across**

**the skies, those storm clouds**

**gather in her eyes, her daddy**

**was mean ole mister, mama was an**

**angle in the ground. The weather**

**man called for a twister,**

**she prayed blow it down**

**There's not enough rain in**

**Oklahoma to wash the sins out**

**of that house, there's not**

**enough wind in Oklahoma**

**to rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window till it's**

**all blown away, every brick,**

**every board, every slamming**

**door blown away, till there's**

**nothing left standing, nothing**

**left to yesterday. Every**

**tear-soaked whiskey memory**

**blown away,**

**blown away,**

**blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming**

**out, her daddy laid there passed**

**out on the couch, she locked**

**herself in the cellar. Listening to**

**the screaming of the wind some**

**people called it taking shelter,**

**she called it sweet revenge**

**Shatter every window till it's**

**all blown away (Blown away)**

**every brick, every board, everything**

**slamming door blown away, till**

**there's nothing left standing,**

**nothing left to yesterday. Every**

**tear-soaked whiskey memory**

**blown away,**

**blown away,**

**There's not enough rain in**

**Oklahoma to wash the sins out**

**of that house, there's not**

**enough wind in Oklahoma**

**to rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window till it's**

**all blown away, (blown away)**

**every brick, every board, every**

**slamming door blown away**

**(blown away) till there's nothing left to**

**yesterday, every tear-soaked**

**whiskey memory blown away**

**Blown away(x4)**

The song ended leaving the person in the room crying. Rose stood up, leaving the outside of the door to give her some space.

In the room Elizabeth was smiling because she knew Rose was out in the hall listening to her and that gave her the idea to start crying. After Rose left the hall and downstairs she started to chuckle lightly. Laying on her bed, she whipped away the tears and slowly fell asleep so it look like she cried her eyes out and needed sleep to recover.

* * *

A week passed a lot quicker than everybody thought. Ryo and Bakura were getting along better than before for some reason now that Ryo had turned into a Vampire. Ryo had white wings along with a tail that he could wrap around his self three times. The tail also had a point on the end. When Ryo used his ability his eyes changed from brown to a yellow, he also grew a few inches and was now 6' foot.

Atemu woke up the next day just like Rose said he would. Atemu though about what Rose asked him and went to Heba for advise and it turned out, Heba didn't mind him turning. He went to Rose that same day he woke up and she was okay with that and told him he could go that Tuesday right after she called Malik to get his permission. Atemu had crimson wings and a tail that was the same length as the others and had a point at the end. When he used his ability his eyes changed to a light water color, but he stayed his usual 6'4 height.

Malik was the next to turn on Wednesday. He was a hour late because Marik was to clingy that morning because they finally got together again. Once he came out of the coffin and drank his blood on Thursday, Marik came blaring threw the front door looking for his boyfriend and had to be held back by Heba and Bakura so he wouldn't go into the basement. Marik came up the steps with his tail dragging behind him. His tail and wing color was Lavender like his hair, and as the others the tail was the same length and had the point at the end. His eyes changed from lavender to a dark gray and he also grew a couple inches to 6'1.

After Malik laid down on the floor, Joey came rushing into the house panting. "Sorry, I had a distraction last night and barely had any sleep" Joey said rubbing his head. Rose shook her head and thought 'He better have took a shower before coming hear'. The next day at 7 O'clock Rose let Joey out and gave him some blood. He had dirty blond wings and tail that was the same length as the other four and also had the point at the end. His eyes were the same brown color because he still didn't know his ability and he grew in height to 6'2.

With everyone turned and all the fun and games over with, it was time to get serious. The war with the Hunters were getting ready by the year and Yugi and the gang weren't even started. Friday would change it all.

Friday

That morning Elizabeth was unsealed from the coffin by Rose. She finally let her get turned because her life was nothing but pure hate. Her step father Gary(Same one of the hunters) killed her mother when she was 7 years old. After she found out that Gary killed her, she ran away and lived in the streets until she found an abandoned house. Elizabeth had to find a job to buy food and cloths and something to put her mothers picture in because it was the only on she had of her. Elizabeth's wings were black and out lined in blond. Her tail was just blond, but she could only wrap it around her self twice.

Everyone showed up in the backyard with a jacket of some sort because Rose told them to bring one, excepts a few who weren't going. Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryo, Ishizu, Malik, Marik, Mokuba, Atemu, Heba, Rose, Elizabeth, Solomon, Senna and Tyro.

Rose walked forward of everyone else "Is everyone here, Good. Lets get this show on the road. First of all say goodbye to your families so we can leave" She said as Senna started to tear up and run to her sons.

Yugi and Atemu both thought 'Oh dam, were in for it' Senna tackled both of them in a hug, forcing them to knell as she sobbed.

Mokuba hugged Seto and Joey and wished them good luck before saying goodbye to his other friends. "Wait, what about the company!" Seto exclaimed "Mokuba take care of her!" "Alright, I will and don't worry" Mokuba answered back, hugging Elizabeth.

Senna was calming down a little, loosening her hold and grabbing both Atemu's and Yugi's shirt collar, saying "YOU BETTER COME BACK ALIVE AFTER THIS WAR, YOU HEAR ME. AND THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE ELSE HERE. THEIR BETTER NOT BE ANY BROKEN ARMS, LEGS, WINGS OR ANYTHING CUT OFF OR BLEEDING" Senna exclaimed with more tears falling down her cheeks.

"We will come back mother, just not right away" Atemu soothed rubbing her back. "And you...this is not one of your card games, so don't sacrifice any of your comrades for unnecessary things" She scolded to Yugi. A sweet drop fell from his head "Alright I won't" Yugi answered giving his mother one last hug before going over to his Grandpa and Tyro.

"I always know you would become something great in your life" Solomon said hugging Yugi.

"Yeah, that's what you always said when I was 10 Grandpa" "And it came true to" Solomon smiled.

Yugi chuckled stepping over to Tyro "We never had a lot of time to catch up on things did we" Tyro asked. "No, but I was happy to see you again within this year" Yugi answered, hugging his father.

"Is everyone done saying their goodbyes" Rose announced snapping her fingers together, making a doorway portal appear out of thin air.

Everyone said 'Yes' excepts Senna who was still sobbing into Tyro's shoulder. "Okay when we get their, I'll tell you to put your jacket on because after ten minutes it gets cold. Lets go" Rose ordered walking threw the portal followed by Ryo, Malik, Joey, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Elizabeth, Yugi, Yami, Atemu and Heba behind her. The portal closed leaving the others standing their feeling sad that there family and friends left. Mokuba went home as Solomon, Senna and Tyro went inside the house to carry out the day.

In the portal Yugi asked Rose something before they were dropped off somewhere. "You want to know the name of my planet, Hugh. You could of asked me that a long time ago" Rose said walking out into a forest filled with sleeping bats and many creatures. In the sky were flying bird ladies, dinosaurs flying or on the ground and even machines that could fly of dig things out of the ground with not much force.

Everyone's jaw dropped at their new surroundings before Rose continued "This world is called..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I thought Isis would be a nice person for the council and another healer for the healing chambers like Ishizu. If you have any questions then review and I'll get back to you on that.

Why did Elizabeth chuckle after Rose left the hall after hearing her cry. What is her plan?

Next chapter: **Will be the name of the world.**

**If some of you are confused about the biting or turning method then I will explain it now:**

The biting or drinking blood: The vampire punctures the skin to make the person bleed, then takes their fangs out and sucks the blood.

For turning: The vampire leaves their fangs in the skin and shots their own blood from the fangs into the humans own blood to change them.


	10. Immorus

I'm not dead so be happy, but I hate being sick.

**Bakura: Yeah, this is the third time in three month.**

**Seto: Shut up you albino and get on with the chapter.**

TYYF: Guys please quite arguing into my ears, their going to bleed.

**Malik: The TYYF does not own Yugioh and remember to Read&Review for her.**

Warning: A few flashbacks and a lot of explanations

* * *

Chapter 10: Immorus

"This world is called...Immorus" Rose said turning towards them. She then heard a very loud screech behind some trees near them, when a therizinosaurus came crashing threw them waving its three long claws behind branches to pull them down after the others put their jackets on.

Rose blinked a few times, smiling "Cool"

"What do you mean cool?" Seto demanded wide eyed. "Well, this is the first time I've seen one this close before. Lets get out of this forest first and into an open area before the sun goes down and we get surrounded by even more of them" She said. "Aren't they friendly" Ishizu asked looking around. "Their vegetarians and they don't like trespassers if that's what you mean" Rose whispered walking over. "Let's fly, Elizabeth get Ishizu"

With that Heba, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Ishizu climbed onto Atemu, Yugi, Ryo, Malik, Joey and Elizabeth's back as they brought out their wings, taking off into the sky.

After the six flew into the air it took a few minutes before Rose could join them. She jumped to the top of a giant tree to get a view of the place and where to go next. The six flew over to her as she stood up, spotting the sun going down and knew their wasn't much time left before they reached the palace. "Why is the sun going down so quickly, when we left it was broad daylight and now its sunset" Atemu questioned, snapping Rose back to reality. She chuckled "Well, you see we're a month back from earths time and the last day in this month, so tomorrow will be the first a March...again"

Everyone couldn't say anything as they were shocked with the change.

She laughed "Its something you six will get used to real quick" She motioned to the six newbies "But not for the others." Yami became confused "Why's that?" Elizabeth was getting impatient and answered before Rose could explain the time laps to them "Because humans need to sleep with the sun, otherwise they'd collapse of exhaustion the next morning" Elizabeth said gruffly turning her head away from the rest.

Rose shot her a look "Where did ya hear that from, the council" Elizabeth shrugged. "Well she is right about the sun part, but not the other half. The only reason humans need to sleep is that Immorus has 30 hours of sun rise and 9 hours of darkness"

Yami, Heba, Seto, Marik, Bakura and Ishizu were stunned either face palming themselves or letting their jaws drop.

Rose shook her head "Don't worry, you don't have to stay up the whole 30 hours because the council banned humans from staying up to finish things"

The six sighed letting their heads fall in relief.

"Lets get going before the sun leaves us completely and we can't see anything" Yugi said falling back from the tree. Rose shrugged jumping in the right direction to the next tree. The others followed a few feet back because they didn't know where they were going.

After an hour the group arrived at the mountains where the boarder was separating two territories. Before getting there a branch broke from under Rose's foot as she fell to the ground, landing on her back with a cry of pain escaping her voice. She groaned as she tried to move, but seeing her friends flying down to her made her stop moving for a bit to get her wits back in order.

"You alright" Ryo asked coming over to her. "Yeah, stupid branch broke under my foot. I couldn't get my barrings back that fast" Rose answered sitting up slowly noticing where they were. She smiled standing up and walked forward through the trees, motioning for the others to follow.

Couple minutes passed when they saw...a store. "Why is there a store in the middle of know where" Bakura and Marik asked out loud. Rose smiled shouting "Hey, Joshua, Coco I'm back"

The front doors burst open with Joshua stopping in the opening, not believing his eyes. Coco was running far behind till she caught up and pushed Joshua out of the way and onto the ground making some dirt fly. "Ow, what was that for"

"For standing in the way you idiot. If you haven't noticed, there is only one door to get through" Coco remarked walking forward "Rose I'm so glad to see you after so many years"

"Sorry, couldn't stop with out losing my place" Rose admitted scratching her head.

"Couldn't stop, _* Sigh * _You could of stopped by at least every 1000 years to say hi or tell us what you've been up to. Ever since your father died you've become even more irresponsible then you were as a child" Coco scolded looking down at Rose's feet and scowled "You even start wearing heals that could possibly break you're ankles when your jumping threw trees or just plane running" "Ant Coco please calm down, and besides I'm not that irresponsible now since I succeeded the mission"

"Hear we go again, you might want to sit down for the story telling" Yugi sighed sitting on a stump as Yami shook his head in annoyance. Coco looked behind Rose seeing 12 new people "Who are they" She asked with curiosity.

"You wouldn't believe me like Curt did a week ago" Rose answered cracking a smile. With that Coco became even more confused before Joshua stood up from the ground rubbing his forehead asking "So tell me witch ones the Emperor." Coco shot him a look "Am I the only one who didn't know about that mission Roy gave her" She demanded becoming angry with the two of them.

"Sorry for not telling you, but father told me not to speak to anyone that would jeopardize the mission on finding him because they would probably try and stop me from continuing the search" Rose countered. "I would never-" Coco began being interrupted by Joey "Sorry for interrupting, but Yugi is becoming pissed with all the story telling these passed few months." Rose turned around spotting Yugi laying his head on Yami's lap as Yami brushed his fingers threw his hair, trying to calm him down. "Sorry Coco, but we're going to have to finish this up a different time, I need to get a few things before we head back to the palace. Ishizu come inside quickly so I can get you some new cloths"

"Why would I need new cloths, aren't these fine"

"No, let's just say that dresses attract men that you don't want to hang around with" Rose said as Ishizu followed Rose and Coco inside leaving Joshua with the guys. Atemu walked forwards after a few minutes passed "How do you know Rose anyway" Joshua blushed lightly as he fumbled with his hands "Um, you see we kinda are childhood friends, but um...ah, ya see we-"

"What Joshua is trying to say is that we're engaged by our fathers at birth" Rose said standing by the door like he was earlier. "ENGAGED!" Everyone exclaimed making Yugi sit up and looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Rose!" Joshua cried while she walked away from the store and over to Joshua.

"What it's an engagement, big deal. It's not a wedding yet so just calm down would ya" Rose ordered. Ryo became curious and asked "Is there an engagement ring or something" Rose thought a moment "If their was one then I didn't get it because Roy said something about my sixteenth birthday and that I was going to get something that would change everything in my life from that point on."

"Then how did you find out about your engagement" Elizabeth asked confused. "Coco accidentally blurted it out when I was here resting" Rose answered.

Ishizu came out of the store with a tan long sleeve shirt that had zigzags around the collar, wrists and the hem of the shirt. The pants were the same color with zigzags around the ankles and the shoes were some kind of slipper that you didn't have to tie. Rose spun around seeing the cloths and frowned "Jacket?" Coco came out with a gray jacket that was Ishizu's size as Rose nodded in approval digging in her pocket and handing Coco three blood red gems.

Coco saw what Rose handed her and almost fainted there "Rose I can't take this...it's to much." "It's okay take it, besides you need it for the three or four months that you don't have customers" Rose said placing her hands on Coco's shoulders. "I will most certainly pay you back, but-" Coco started. "It's fine, lets just say I bought a lot of things for my journey back and forth" Rose said winking at her. Coco nodded "At least let me make it up to you with the fastest ride available to get you back home" "Eh, you don't mean those do you" Rose asked wide eyed. "Yes, the fastest lizards that we have and they should get you there within the next hour" Joshua said pulling six giant lizards forwards by the reeds. Coco pulled Rose by the arm to the side and handed her a pair of regular shoes that looked like ninja running shoes "I know you didn't you didn't like wearing shoes when you were small, but try these on." Rose took the shoes making her way to the stump that Yugi was laying on before, taking off the heals and putting the other ones on. The heal had metal around the back end, but when it came to the front the leather only covered the top of her foot, making it easier to run threw thick or sandy things.

Rose smiled standing up and walked over to Coco to hug her. Coco wasn't expecting that from her niece, but hugged back. After a moment of silents they broke apart so Rose could get Yugi and friends to the Palace before the sky went completely dark. "I'll come back in a few days after they get settled into their new home" Rose said helping a few saddle up their lizards.

"I'll hold you to that now that you aren't irresponsible anymore" Coco commented grabbing a hold of Joshua's shoulder "Especially since you two were the only kids in the palace at the time" Coco smirked.

Both Joshua and Rose thought about what Coco just said and blushed bright red "COCO!" They exclaimed loudly scaring some birds away. She chuckled going into the store, leaving the two to talk before she had to depart. "She never gets old does she" Rose asked rubbing her temples. "Sometimes she does if your around her all the time" Joshua answered as he walked forwards to give Rose a kiss on the lips, pushing her against a tree that was behind her. The kiss broke leaving both blushing and a gagging Seto saying "Get a room would ya" and a few others whistling and shouting 'Yeah'

"I see your the type to show it and not say it" Rose said sliding a finger down his chest and looking into his eyes with a smirk. "Well it's much easier to show it to someone that you love them than actually saying the words" Joshua answered.

Yugi heard what Joshua said, shouting over "You're right about tha-" _* Smack *_ "Shut it, that isn't true" Yami said blushing red and folding his arms over his chest, not wanting to look at anyone at the moment. Joey, Ryo and Malik laughed at Yugi holding his head.

"Who was that" Joshua asked in confusing. "The Emperor. Just so you know when we get married after this war is over, you better be saying 'I love you' out loud more often because then I won't believe you otherwise" Rose said slipping away from the tree and going over to the others.

"Okay, if you have a lover then they should go in front of you. If not, then behind" Rose ordered as Yugi, Joey, Ryo and Malik helper their lovers on first, then got behind them. Elizabeth and Atemu helped Heba and Ishizu on next, then go on themselves being in front of the two. "Heba, why aren't you in front" Yugi asked moving his lizard over to Atemu's.

Heba blushed, burring his face in Atemu's back "Okay, you got us." Atemu chuckled patting Heba's arms around his waist "We'll get their one day"

Rose stepped in front of the group with some kind of long grass in hand, giving some to each lizard. After she feed them, all the lizards became hipper and hard to handle as Joey was trying to keep his under control and not get bucked off by the force the lizard was putting in. Coco came back out laughing "Looks like you got Rodeo the bucking boy"

"Good to know" Joey remarked angrily, settling Rodeo down. Bakura and Marik laughed, holding their stomachs as Seto told them to shut up so they could get a move on. "Is everyone ready to move out" Rose asked as the group looked at one another before she started to walk into the forest "We'll get pass the markers to the boarder before we kick it into full speed"

"Wish you luck and you better come back like you promised" Coco shouted to Rose disappearing into the forest and not having a response back as to they were to far away to hear her shouting. She sighed after being pushed back into the store by Joshua, letting the door swing shut and going back to work.

**~At the boarder~**

Rose spotted the symbol to her home "The border is past those posts. Lets run the rest of the way as we should be there in an hour before the sunset leave on us" She said sprinting ahead as Yugi snapped the reeds and was off with Ryo, Malik, Joey and Elizabeth following on the side of him.

A few minutes passed when Malik asked "Hey Rose, what was with the gems earlier"

"Gems symbolizes wealth for higher up like royalty or lords. There are many different kinds of wealth for the poor or lower families in the area around the palace. For example, dollar bills or change on earth. The change is similar to yours, but they come in copper, silver and gold. Copper are five cents, silver are twenty cents and gold are sixty cents" Rose stated, listing them off.

"Wow, that's cool" Ryo said. "Interesting" Marik agreed. Bakura grinned making a few roll their eyes "Good to know"

"Yes, it is, but paper money is pretty much like earths as well with ones, twos, fives, tens, twenties and so on" Rose said dogging a branch and flipped expertly. "Is the cash the same or different" Elizabeth asked. "It's totally different from what your use to seeing" Rose answered, noticing less birds in the sky and storm clouds gathering. "Is this day going to get any worse form this point on" Rose sighed as a rain drop fell on her cheek.

"I think it just did" Marik remarked feeling a drop as well. Rose sped up as everybody else snapped the reeds around the lizards mouth. Thunder was heard in the distance. Rain started to drizzle going in different directions by the wind. Branches snapped off their trees, falling to the ground in front of the group, but luckily the lizards knew what to do without any orders as they climbed over or went around each branch.

After about ten minutes of doing this Ryo couldn't take the weather anymore, using his power to make an electric shield around each lizard with five feet of room so they could still move without getting zapped. The rain touched the shield as it turned into vapor. Ryo also made a shield around Rose to keep her dry and still moving. Malik blinked in awe saying "I didn't know you could use your ability like that." "Some times you got to think outside the box Malik or otherwise you could die facing an enemy" Ryo stated cracking a smile and speeding up, getting ahead of Joey.

Malik became confused before Marik took the reeds snapping them when Elizabeth went passed, making them be in the back.

Yugi and Atemu sped up to Rose in the middle of the two. "Why are the animals so big here" Yami asked hanging onto the saddle, fearing he might fall off.

"You see, we're close to the equator, but not to close to interfere with the growth of the plant eaters or reptiles that live around here" Rose replied.

"Just the plant eaters and reptiles?" Heba said feeling relived. "Yes, just them. In different parts of Immorus there are birds that get the size of one of these trees" Rose said pointing to a tree. Heba and Yami turned and looked up at them in amazement.

Yugi was oddly quiet the whole time as he noticed that their wasn't a sun up anymore. Rose noticed him, but continued to look forward, seeing a large field full of long necks with their families. She smiled "Look up ahead, you'll see some long-necks laying down"

Everybody did with a hint of excitement in their eyes, seeing something that was extinct where they lived. Seto sort of became excited saying "Wow!" As he didn't want to believe anything just yet. "Hey Seto, be more enthusiastic about something that you'll be getting out of this" Bakura teased. "Whatever your talking about, I don't want to hear it" Seto argued, holding his ears shut with his palms.

**~Half hour later~**

Know one said much after Bakura got on Seto's nerves. The sun was know where to be seen, as the rain clouds continued to cover the sky and poring rain kept vaporizing when touched by the shield. Yami and Heba had fallen asleep and was now leaning against their boyfriend or soon to be one. Yugi and Atemu had wrapped their tails around them so the two wouldn't fall off. Five more minutes went by making the rest of the humans sleep, leaning against the other person while they wrapped their tails around them. Rose cracked a smile, running backwards "Looks like their out for the night and we're almost their to" She said before running forwards again, shouting back "You might want to look ahead because we'll see the town soon. After we get threw the town, the gates to the palace should be half a football field away from there" Rose said speeding up again.

Atemu snapped the reeds, trying to keep up with Yugi "You nervous" He asked. "A little, but not much. Besides you know I don't like to be in front of huge crowds like that school play in grade school" Yugi replied with a sour look.

Atemu chuckled remembering that little detail "Yeah, I remember. You ran out of the room without saying anything. The teachers looked everywhere, but they couldn't find you and it turns out you were at home in the bathroom hiding from everyone." Yugi glared flicking the tip of his tail as Atemu kept chuckling. He stopped once Heba shifted his self in his sleep, tightening his hold around Atemu's waist. Now it was Yugi's turn to laugh "I can already see you two in the near future" He said with the others laughing along.

Atemu blushed and shot back "But you were know different." "True, I admit that" Yugi admitted.

"Yeah, you should of seen him a week after the tie." Joey stated. "What do you mean?" Atemu questioned. "Well you know that they've known each other for five years right" Rose said as he shook his head. Ryo and Malik giggled to what was going to happen next.

_**~Flashback~**_

_ A week had passed after the ceremony. Yami was in his room resting from the seven millennium items being engraved into his back. Yugi had something to get off his chest for a long time, but couldn't bring his self to do it. He went to his mother for advise, pulling her into the backyard._

_ "What's wrong Yugi" Senna asked sitting in a chair that was there._

_ "Nothing, but I need help with some advise though" Yugi said blushing. Senna looked at him awkwardly "Rebecca problems" Yugi shot her a look that said 'Maybe'. "Let me guess, you want to get rid of her because you like someone else"_

_ "Your getting close, but its not a girl that I like" Yugi admitted looking at the grass as Senna became a little shocked waiting a few seconds before saying anything. She giggled holding her hand over her lips "So who is this special boy that I should know about"_

_ "Well he doesn't know that I like him and I don't know if he has any feelings about me at all" Yugi said clenching his hands together. "Yugi its okay, what you need to do is first break up with Rebecca and go from their. That's if your ready for her rage that will come" Senna said getting up. Yugi thought about that "Your right, I should get rid of her. She's probably the reason why he doesn't see me" Yugi said going upstairs to his room to think about what he was going to say to Rebecca tomorrow._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Yugi fell silent as they approached the entrance to the town, only to be stopped by four men walking out from the sides of the gate. Rose went forward to speak with them. After a while she stepped back "Its okay, there just bodyguards that Curt sent"

With a sigh from everyone, they snapped the reeds again going into the town, continuing on. "Wait, so you dated Professor Hawkins Granddaughter" Atemu asked. "Yes, but she didn't take the break up so well" Yugi answered shaking his head.

"Ooh yeah" Everyone who was awake agreed excepts Elizabeth, Rose, Atemu and the guards. Atemu was about to say something, but Yugi started to explain what happened.

_**~Flashback~**_

_ Yugi laid in his room the next day after telling his mother about the boy that he liked. He thought about what he was going to say to Rebecca after he want to tell his friends about the boy as well. He sighed sitting up to look out the window, seeing gray clouds in the distance. Yugi brightened up because he thought of something and that it would hurt Rebecca more than it would hurt him. Getting out of bed, he went downstairs to get his shoes and a jacket on but only to be scolded by his Grandpa "Yugi, its going to rain in a few minutes and you want to go run around"_

_ "Grandpa, I need to go end something with someone. I need to go because of this weather" Yugi shouted into the kitchen before leaving the house. Solomon sighed "That boy comes up with the most ridiculous stories to believe." "Calm down Grandpa, he's only going to go break up with Rebecca. He'll be back before Dinner is ready, just you wait"_

_ To their unexpected notice, Yami was half way down the stairs when he heard the two of them talking. He held onto the railing to keep his balance as he held his right hand over his heart, clenching his shirt. 'This can't be...right' Yami thought continuing down the steps and into the living room._

_ Yugi walked down the sidewalk talking on his cell phone. He first called Rebecca to meet him at the fountain in town in an hour. After she agreed, he hung up on her because he didn't want to listen to her talking the whole way to Seto's mansion. Yugi then called Ryo, Malik, Joey, Tristen and Seto asking them to meet him their. Seto agreed going downstairs to unlock the door for them. The others agreed as well hanging up and leaving their houses._

_ By the time Yugi arrived at the mansion the others were already their waiting for him. Yugi walked through the door with no emotion written all over his face. "Yugi, its been a week since we last saw each other" Ryo said even though you could tell he was still taking his loss hard. Yugi nodded going to sit down in a chair. "How's Yami doing since...you know" Tristen asked trying to brighten everyone up._

_ Yugi smiled "He's doing great, but I think he's getting annoyed that he has to rest all day"_

_ Seto smirked leaning forward getting to the point "What is it that you wanted us to be here." Yugi took a deep breath and started "Well after I leave here I'm going to go break up with Rebecca" "FINALLY!" They all shouted as they fell back into their seat. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. The truth is I like someone else" Yugi said looking at the floor._

_ Joey and Malik became suspicious and wanted to know "Well, who is it?" Yugi fixed his gaze on the floor to the two of them. "I'll give you a hint...Dark" Yugi answered earning a gasp from Ryo and Malik._

_ "But theirs a problem" Yugi started grabbing his head in frustration. "And that's if he likes you back or not" Ryo said soberly holding back tears. Yugi looked up at him "Yeah...and I haven't seen any signs that Yami would like me anyways"_

_ "Then why don't you just ask him then. Its much quicker" Seto said trying to end this conversation. "Dude, that's like suicide" Malik stated "What if I said I took over your company, then sold it to Pegasus. What would you think of it" Joey asked. "I would totally kill you" Seto answered._

_ "Guys enough with the references! Whatever you say, I'm not going to ask him. I need to go before she calls me and I have to listen to her jabbering the whole way their" Yugi said getting up and going for the door, being followed by Joey, Malik, Ryo and Tristen who were leaving as well._

_ The door shut as Yugi looked around spotting a bucket full of water. He smirked picking it up, poring it over his head. "Ah...Why did you do that" Tristen asked confused. "So I can make up a lie when she's not their" Yugi said leaving without another word._

_ Yugi arrived at the fountain being lucky as always. 'Rebecca isn't here, that's perfect' Yugi thought going over to the fountain to sit down. He ruffled his hair a little to make it messy and waited fifteen minutes for Rebecca to show up._

_ Right when the fifteen minutes was up Rebecca came with an umbrella over her head, just like in the movies. The male comes earlier. The women comes later. The males all soaked as to the woman is always carrying an umbrella, being completely dry. Things become difficult, then the break up happens._

_ Yugi picked his head up from looking down at the cement to look at her smiling and walking over to receive a lovely kiss from her man. He groaned at the thought as he stood up just in time to walk away from her receiving kiss. "Yugi, what's wrong. You never back down from me" Rebecca ordered him._

_ "Well I just did. If you don't have a clue to why you're here then go home because I don't want to deal with this anymore" Yugi said with venom in his voice. Rebecca took a step back at his words "Why are you acting like this Yugi. You never acted like this before. What is angering you so I can help you get through this" She said worried. "You can't help because you're the one who started this in the first place. I don't know what caught me to even like you those years ago. All you do is push me around all day with your so called 'friends' in collage. You even let them call me stupid ass names and you don't give me any defense. How would you like it if I let Joey or Tristen play pranks on you every time they tagged along for the ride and me not doing anything to call them off." Yugi argued angrily._

_ Rebecca was taken aback by that because she never knew what her friends were calling him. "Yugi, I never knew they were. I-" Rebecca answered being cut off. _

_ "You never knew. How low is that. You never at least heard a single 'That guy is so lame. I don't even now why she's dating him.' or 'He's not smart enough for her, she needs to break up with him.'" Yugi said trying to mimic the voices of her friends._

_ Rebecca knew what Yugi was trying to say to her "Why...Why are you doing this. I haven't done anything wrong" She tried pleading. Yugi was becoming pissed with playing around as he turned to his side "Rebecca, I don't care anymore. You ruined your chance because this whole week you've been doing it constantly with your friends. When your not their they come face to face with me, telling me to back off and leave you alone. I tell them to stay out of other peoples business and they do, but the next day their right back in it. You on the other hand are the worst" Yugi said getting some off his chest._

_ "How am I the worst out of what you already said of my friends" Rebecca demanded stomping her foot to the ground._

_ Yugi growled sending a death glare her way "You want to know the worst of yourself, fine I won't hold back. First of all your a snob. Whatever I say you go against it without question. You don't even ask me what I think. For some reason I don't think you even care about me excepts that I'm the king of games. Well let me tell you, this isn't a game anymore Rebecca. This is real life and its over"_

_ After Yugi finished what he was saying there was silents in the air until * Smack * Rebecca had slapped Yugi on his left check. She panted hard from doing that as if she regretted it. Tears flowed down her checks, but he didn't care. "Is this what you've thought of me Yugi, is it because I'm older now" Rebecca asked as the tears kept flowing down her face._

_ Yugi sighed turning to look her straight in the eyes "Like I said Rebecca, you've become a total snob that you forgot the important things in a relationship"_

_ Rebecca sobbed as she dropped the umbrella and fell to her knees. Yugi shook his head turning to leave the scene, but only to sense something flying at him. He stepped to the side, missing the umbrella and continuing on home as he ignored Rebecca shouting "I HATE YOU YUGI...YOU HEAR ME!"_

_ Once Yugi returned home he took off his jacket and shoes. He stepped onto the hard wood floor, almost slipping and realized how soaked he really was. He sighed going to the kitchen to get a cool pack for his cheek that Rebecca slapped. Turning around from the freezer Yugi stopped moving because Solomon and Senna we're looking at him, wanting to know what happened._

_ "How did it go judging from the slap mark" Senna asked making Yami sit up slowly. "Not to much rage. Only confusion that she 'claims' she didn't know about. Other than that it was a piece of cake" Yugi answered leaning on the top of one of the chair by the table._

_ Yami noticed that Yugi was socking wet "Did you dowse yourself in water" He asked quietly as his voice was coming back. "Ye-" Yugi began, but stopped his self. The same thing happened with Senna and Solomon. "Did you just speck Yami" Yugi asked him while he nodded weakly. "Wow, I thought it would be another week" Senna said feeling relived._

_ "Well I'm getting in the shower" Yugi said leaving the kitchen. "Yugi, what did you say to her" Solomon asked making Yugi grown in annoyance._

_ "Do I have to, because she pissed me off and I don't want to talk about it" Yugi said starting for the steps. "At least the ending" Solomon pleaded wanting to know. "Tomorrow!" Yugi exclaimed from the steps._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Atemu was surprised that Rebecca would do something like that to Yugi because he doesn't forgive people lightly. He laughed "How come you could remember something like that, but you can't remember something on paper" He asked as Ryo agreed with him. Yugi shrugged slowing down from the four men scattering away from them to open the gate that was two blocks long.

"Dam" Was the only thing Joey could get out while the others spotted one of the men running up the wall to alert them of their new Emperor's arrival. Once the man reached the top, the gate didn't hesitate to open. Minutes passed before the gate opened all the way with a loud clanging sound.

Rose got the signal to go through, motioning for the others to follow her. Walking threw the gate was a whole new game that needed to be played. Everywhere they looked they saw Vampires jumping around on top of buildings, newbies learning how to fly or receiving weapons, depending on their ability. Masters trained the inexperienced into knowledgeable fighters. After the group got to sight see a little, Rose ran forwards earning groans from the rest of them as they snapped the reeds.

At the entrance to the palace everybody got off their lizards as Rose held onto the sleeping one so the other could get off, sliding him or her down to be carried. After everyone was off the lizards, Rose sent them back to Coco.

Isis strolled out to the gate looking rather irritated, but smiled spotting the group and sleeping friends. Calling the rest of the council Isis called the group into the council room.

Once Ryo stepped under the roof to the court was when he let down the shield making a few static sparks fly. Ryo took a deep breath to get his wits back and continue on.

Malik fixed Marik on his back as he was sliding off. After fixing his boyfriend, Malik walked around wondering what they all did in the room.

Yugi also fixed Yami on his back making his head lay on his shoulder. Yugi went over to Joey and Atemu and shrugged when Brandon, Kate and Curt entered the room smiling "Glad you could make it in time Emperor" Curt said. "Glad to be here, but I wasn't expecting the time laps between here and home" Yugi answered looking to the ceiling.

"Yeah, you'll get use to it." Brandon said. "It's late and they all should rest for the night before we talk business tomorrow at early noon" Kate said. "You're right, they should rest. Brandon you take Malik and Ryo. Kate you take Joey. Isis asked for Yugi so I have his brother" Curt said as they all started to scatter to their rooms. "Looks like Ishizu and you will be crashing in my old room for the mean time" Rose chuckled as she walked Elizabeth to her room. "I'll finish the Rebecca flashbacks in the morning. Just get some sleep while you can" Yugi said yawning a little as he walked down the sidewalks with him.

**~Ryo~**

Brandon walked along the training grounds with Ryo and Malik following behind. He raised an eyebrow at the cheap joke that Curt pulled on him, giving him the two abilities who's rooms were on the very ends of the five towers that pointed like a tip on a diamond with Yugi's tower at the top. He shook the thought out of his head as they arrived at Ryo's room. With one last breath Brandon opened the doors letting the wind swing both fully open.

Ryo came forwards as his power was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't make out what. Brandon turn the lights on so he could look around his new room. Malik got out of the rain by coming into the room half way before he noticed the room as well. The room was semi yellow and brown mixed together. It wasn't a very bright color, but it also looked like a gold color when hit by the sun at the right angle. Their were stairs that lead up to a room as to the room he was already standing in was the living room that had one couch, a couple recliners and a coffee table in it. Their was a kitchen with a table and four chairs to go along with it.

Brandon waited before Ryo turned around, smiling "Cool place"

"It is a cool place, but once you see the bed room you won't want to leave for the night" Brandon said leading Malik out the door before shutting them behind himself.

Ryo shrugged going up to the next floor to see what was their. He found out that the stairs were attached to the inner wall and after going up the first flight of stairs he found two empty rooms with nothing in them. Continuing on up to the final room was when he got a glimpse of his and Bakura's room. After finding the light switch and turning them on he saw two closets to the right, but were away from the wall and a bathroom that was built against the wall of the column. The bed was big enough to fit five people on it comfortably, with Yellow-brown silk and thick curtain that went around it. Ryo had noticed that their were lightning bolts carved into the headboard with dark clouds in the sky. Their were also two night stands on each side of the bed and a balcony on the outside of the windows.

Turning around he spotted a flat screen TV on the wall. When Ryo was done looking around the room he pulled back the blankets that were light gray and laid Bakura down, taking his jacket, shoes and belt off, setting them by the side of his stand before covering him up. Once that was done he went back downstairs to shut the light off before turning theirs off and talking his jacket and shoes off, getting some rest for the next day to come.

**~Atemu~**

After about three minutes Curt stopped by a door making Atemu stop abruptly. Curt opened the door reviling a very blue room. Once Atemu laid eye contact with the room his power spiked for some reason. The room was circular shaped by the walls going up to who knows were. Their were stairs that went to a different floor on the far side of the room. The walls were a dark ocean blue that sparkled at sunset.

Curt turned the lights on for him so he could see were he was going. After the lights went on Atemu saw a couch, two recliners and a coffee table in the center of the three. The kitchen had a table with five chairs. Being satisfied with Curt's assistants he thanked him for everything he has done so far. Curt bowed his head in respect before leaving, shutting the doors behind him.

When the doors shut Atemu started for the steps finding three rooms on his way up, seeing that they were empty he continued following the stairs all the way to the top floor. When he reached the top of the steps he opened the door, finding the light switch and turning them on to see where Heba and himself would be living for quite some time.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a window that opened up to a balcony and that you could see two different towers both ways you looked. He thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion that both towers were going to become one of his friends or brothers room. Feeling a little relieved he continued to roam around the room looking at the important things that he would be using. The bed was huge that you could have five people sleep in it comfortably. The headboard also had water droplets or waves carved in it. The bed was surrounded in a light blue silk and thick curtains, as the blankets were dark or Royal blue. Their were two closets that were right next to each other across from the bed and a bathroom to the right and right next to the bed.

Being satisfied with the room he pulled back the blankets before carefully placing Heba on the right side. He took off Heba's shoes and jacket before covering him up right after he rolled to his side. Right after he had done that he left back down to the bottom level to turn off the lights, then heading back all the way to the top to shut that light off before taking his jacket and shoes off and covering up in the blankets to get some shut eye for the next day.

**~Yugi~**

Isis arrived at Yugi's tower as she opened the doors, turning the lights on in the process, waiting for him to come into the living room. Once Yugi got a glimpse of the red and orange colors he happily came in feeling his powers jump with excitement. Looking around he spotted three couches, a few recliners, a flat screen TV on the wall and a kitchen with a table and five chairs. The walls were a reddish-orange color.

Isis smiled watching Yugi taking in his surroundings, but decided to tell him of the details of this main tower "Yugi"

Hearing his name, Yugi turned to Isis "Yes" He answered back with a shaky voice, not wanting to believe this was all here. "Just to let you know, this is the lounge" Isis said staying were she was.

Yugi became shocked "Wait, why is the lounge in here. I would of thought it would be in a different part of the palace or something." "Well Curt was going to put it behind the councils quarters, but then every year it floods with water and then we would have to repair it every time" Isis answered. Yugi nodded in understanding as he fixed Yami on his back again. Isis noticed the movement "Your room is up the steps to the left and all the way to the top if your wondering"

Yugi turned his head her way "One of them, but theirs another and that's about breakfast and the other two. Where do we all go?" He asked. Isis chuckled "Don't worry about anything. You all have a maid that comes to make you breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. She also will wake you up if you ask her to do so."

"What about laundry, would she do that as well"

"Yes, at least every few days she'll go into you're room to collect the cloths to go and wash them, but you have to put them away" She said almost starting to giggle as Yugi said "I'm fine with that" and looked the other way. "First thing tomorrow you'll have to go see a seam stress because the ceremony will start at 39 hours" Isis informed.

"What's 39 hours?" "It's like midnight for vampire's" She said. "So I'll be up a whole day tomorrow" Yugi sighed as Isis nodded going for the doors after "Oh and one more thing. If you take the right set of stairs, you'll find your office you'll be using soon" She said once more before shutting the doors behind herself going to her quarters to rest for the up coming day.

Yugi sighed once the doors shut, turning off the lights and finding the stairs in the dark with his eyes. He found the separating point to the room and the office, taking the left set of steps. The path come to three empty rooms lined up on a wall, but didn't go into them and continued to the top. Once he found the door to his and Yami's room, he opened the door and turned the light on seeing curtains covering the windows.

The walls were the same color as the bottom floor and the flat screen TV on the wall. Their were two closets to the left at the door but farther from the wall. The bathroom was on the opposite side of the closets. The bed was big enough for five with red silk and thick curtains surrounding the bed. As for the headboard, it was carved with flames into it. Also their were a few bookshelf against the walls and two night stands on each side of the bed.

Yugi went over to the bed folding the crimson blanket over, laying Yami down genteelly so he didn't walk him up as he took off his shoes, jacket, pants belt and neck belt, setting the neck belt on the night stand and the others on the floor right next to it. After that was done he watched Yami roll to his side before covering him.

Smiling, Yugi took off his jacket and shoes before going to shut the light off. Walking back over to the bed he undid his belt, setting it on the floor and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Yami's back and burring his nose into his hair, pulling the blanket up and under his arm, falling asleep almost instantly.

**~Joey~**

Kate skipped up to the door, opening it quickly as if she was happy about something. After the doors opened all the way, she went inside to turn the lights on so Joey could see the room. Once he saw it his so called power he didn't know about spiked a little making him jump.

Kate looked at him like he was an idiot for not knowing his own power, but asked "Do you even know your ability yet"

Joey shook his head a few times before walking into the living room that had like Ryo and Atemu, a couch, two recliners and a coffee table. Their was also a kitchen with a table and four chairs. The wall color was a forest green that cleared his mind every time he looked at it "Just so you know you have a maid that comes here everyday to cook, clean when it needs to be and laundry every few days, but you need to put them away" Kate said sliding out the door and shutting them before she left.

"...Thanks, I guess" Joey said to know one in particular making his way to his and Seto's room after shutting the lights off. He made it to the first floor finding two empty rooms before continuing to the top. Before retching the room he looked out a window that was there, seeing a light on than go off towards the bottom of the tower on his right.

A minute passed by as Joey arrived at their room. Joey opened the door before finding the light switch and turned it on turning around gasping.

The walls were the same color as before but what made Joey gasp was the view he got from the window. Walking over he saw a medium sized waterfall right outside his window a few yards back. The rock was some kind of crystal that glistened with each raindrop that fell on it. Perking up a bit he turned around finding two closets to his right, but it would be his left by the door. The bathroom was on the right by the door, but away from the wall. Going forwards he noticed the bed could fit and sleep five people without crushing one another. The curtains were a light brown color that was silk and thick surrounding the bed. The headboard was divided into two sides with a forest on the left side and mountains on the other half.

Joey went over to the bed folding the dark brown covers over laying Seto down, taking his shoes and Jacket off before covering him up and watch his beloved roll to his side. Smirking Joey took off his jacket, walking over to the light switch and turning it off. After that was done he pulled the curtains around the bed closed before taking off his shoes and settling into the blankets, resting one arm under Seto's head and the other across his waist, falling asleep once his head hit the pillow.

**~Malik~**

After five minutes of walking passed his friends houses, Malik and Brandon finally arrived at his home. Brandon opened the door for him so both could get out of the still poring rain. Walking in Malik could hardly see anything with his eyes as there was no light coming from any where, even with the door open. Brandon found the switch by the kitchen, turning it on making both squint at it.

After their eyes adjusted Malik looked around spotting a couch, two recliners and a coffee table. The kitchen was past Brandon as he could see a table with three chairs pushed into it. The colors of the walls were a light gray with many different designs etched into it.

Malik turned to face Brandon "I have a question for you to answer truthfully. What is with these five saviors that we keep hearing about ever since a week ago. What's so important about them"

Brandon was taken aback by this as too he wasn't suppose to tell them yet by the ceremony that hasn't taken place "Sorry, I'm not suppose to talk about that."

"Why not" Malik asked. "Because Curt, Isis, Kate and I can't tell it with out the Emperor permission first. Yugi can't give us that permission yet because he hasn't went under the ceremony to become the Emperor" Brandon answered bowing his head, receding to the door.

"And when will that take place"

"Tomorrow at midnight or 39 hours while the blood moon is high in the morning sky. Have a good night sir" Brandon said standing in the middle of the doors outside as a strange wind slowly shut the doors behind him.

Malik gulped turning towards the stairs after turning off the lights. He found a empty room before reaching the top floor. Moving on to the final floor, Malik opened the room flipping the light switch on with his tail and gasped at the sight like Joey did. Moving forwards he saw a rock shaped crystal that glistened with each raindrop that touched it, making a small waterfall fall into a pond at the bottom. The window had a door that opened up to a balcony like the others.

He smiled brightening up at the relaxing color that the crystal gave off as he turned around to see the room. The wall color was the same as before with the light gray. From the door to the left side in of the column their was a bathroom built against the wall like Ryo's. Their were two closets to the right of the door, but closer to the middle of the wall.

The bed was also to the left, but it was at the center of the wall with curtains that were light gray silk and thick surrounding it. Their were also two night stands on each side of the bed with a TV by the windows on the wall.

Walking over Malik rolled the blanket over on the left side closets to the bathroom. He then laid Marik down removing his jacket and shoes, before covering Marik with the blanket. Malik moved the shoes and jacket over by the night stand before he closed the silk curtain on Marik's side and the end of the bed. Once that was done he went to shut the light off, going over to his side of the bed to take his jacket and shoes off. He climbed into bed and slid the silk on his side closed before sinking into the softness off the mattress.

* * *

Far from the hideout of the hunters, inside a mountain at the base their was one lonely prison cell already claimed by a man being held captive. He lay flat on the floor looking up at tiny air pockets that were drilled into the side of the mountain.

_**~Flashback~**_

_** "**Hold on a minute, your not going to leave me just yet" Ann growled before adding "You made me get mad when I was in such a good mood...now your going to pay for that" She said as the guards who were dragging him grabbed onto his arms and forced him to knell before their leader and ripped the back of his shirt off, so she could torturer some sense into him._

_ Ann walked behind a wall, then came back out holding a chain with spikes going down it and a few ropes, tossing them to the two guards "Tie the ropes around his wrists and hold him tight" She ordered as the men did as they were told, tying his wrists and stepped back ten feet, holding the ropes tight._

_ Ann came up behind him swinging the chain back and forth then side to side, making her way closer with each step and the sound of death coming near. He became still as he heard her coming closer and then the steps completely stopped behind him making him shiver when she pulled his head up by his hair, making him look into her eyes._

_ She laughed at the fear he held in his eyes, letting his head drop. Ann backed away from him, pulling the chain from the floor then letting it fly towards him, creating a very large cut on his back. He held in the pain as the chain went through him. He wanted to fall to the floor and lie their to think of a way to get out of this torturer, but was held up by the two men._

_ Ann walked forwards and whispered something into his ear "Were not finish as I'm going to make you scream by the time I need you" She said with venom before walking away and tossing the chain back behind the wall were she got it from. After coming back she ordered the two men to take him to a prison cell that was inside a mountain._

_ They nodded untying the ropes and grabbing his arms, dragging him out of the room but before Ann called two girls into the room. "I want you two to watch that group until they arrive at their territory, but don't interfere with anything got it" She said._

_ "With pleasure" A girl named Rebecca said a with grin._

_ The other girl was named Tea who nodded with a sneer, turning her head away from the other girl._

_**~Flashback End~**_

The man kept looking at the bars around him thinking why Ann put him in their when she was the one to save him from a life sentence in prison on Earth. The doors opened with a screech as three men came in surrounding a women carrying a bag of healing items. The women looked innocent like his child he tried to kill a long time ago, but that thought changed when she came to the top on the stairs.

The women was tall and could probably kill him with one punch by the looks of the bag she was carrying with her.

"Lady Ann has sent me to heal your torturer wounds she has inflicted upon you" The women said with an accent as the three guards opened the three keypad lock, making her way to him.

He flinched at the first touch making the women laugh "Are you serious about this guy. He's as fatal as an infant" She said grabbing his arm ruffly and strong as he thought that she might break his arm with one squeeze.

"Ann has a use for him that will throw the Emperor off in about six months or less" One guard said.

"Ooh, I see. So you've got the royal treatment. Well fine, I'll heal you, but your going to have to work up to Ann's expectations after this" She said letting go of his arm and grabbing a few things out of the bag to start treating him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! And remember to R&R for me and I'll see you next time...need to sleep...already 2:30am on friday!

Next chapter: I will finish up Yugi and Rebecca's break up argument (Yes Rebecca wasn't done yet.)

TYYF: What is Ann going to do with Yugi's Dad now

**Yugi: I hope she kills him.**

TYYF: Yugi...your right... *Silently giggles in background*


	11. Ceremony

**Yami: ? *_blinks and looks around_* Um guys, were is she.**

**Bakura: *_sigh_* Crying in the corner **

**Marik: Because she's taking a break from the story until school starts up again.**

TYYF: Its true I know I said I would upload more of it...but I'm going against my word and starting a new story that you might like. *_Sniff_* Be on the lookout for something called 'How Do You Love Someone' after you read this chapter.

**Joey: Don't cry, its alright we can wait awhile.**

TYYF: Thanks, feel much better now. And now please enjoy!

**Seto: Please Read&Review**

Warning: Some fluff with Seto and Joey

* * *

Chapter 11: Ceremony

**~Marik&Malik~**

Malik rolled over in bed, accidentally bumping Marik, waking him up. He groaned pulling the blankets off his head to see where he was. After sitting up and looking around was when he started to freak out and the strange blue glow didn't help matters at all. Marik slowly crawled over to his boyfriend to wake him.

"Malik, wake up. Where are we" Marik whispered shaking his shoulder hard. "Marik go back to sleep...explain all that in the morning" Malik said groggy.

After Malik settled back into the blankets and his pillow was when the blue light flickered on an off, freaking him out more. Marik's eyes were going to pop out of his head if everything he looked at would turn on or move on him. Without warning Malik wrapped his tail around him and pulled him closer to keep him calm and to get him back to sleep. Marik let out a screech as Malik rolled on top of him to shut him up.

Marik blushed as he did that action, letting his fingers slid threw his loves hair before falling asleep a few minutes after.

**~Bakura&Ryo~**

Bakura sat up in bed needing to use the bathroom. Getting out from under the covers he made his way to what he thought was the bathroom, but ran into a wall right next to a closet. Falling to the floor he crawled away from the wall to find a light switch so he could actually see something. He found the switch and flicked it on earning an annoyed groan from Ryo "Turn the light off please"

"I'm not like you Ryo. I can't see in the dark"

"Why are you even up right now anyways" Ryo asked poking his eyes over the blanket to him. "I'm looking for the bathroom because I gotta go" Bakura said shutting the door behind him after turning that light on.

Ryo rolled onto his back before Bakura walked back out an flicked the main light off again before making his way back to the bed, but kicked one of the foots under it. As Bakura fell to the floor the second time Ryo sat up to look over at him "You alright"

"No, I'm not alright. That's the second time I hit or ran into something within a couple minutes" Bakura said gritting his teeth and getting off the floor, crawling back under the covers and falling asleep for the night.

Ryo smirked shaking his head and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, following his lead.

**~Heba&Atemu~**

Heba woke in the middle of the night wondering where he was. After looking around in the dark for awhile he got out of bed and went over to the windows to scan his new surroundings. Walking over he found a door that lead out onto a balcony. Opening the door the wind woke him up completely as he walked out into the night.

Shivering Atemu opened his eyes wondering where that wind was coming from. He spotted Heba out on the balcony leaning over the side and looking up at the stars. Smirking Atemu maneuvered his way to the door, silently cracking it open to join Heba.

Heba was looking up at the stars when Atemu came up beside him "Nice night" he said leaning over the railing as well. Heba chuckled letting his head fall. Atemu smiled before turning his gaze towards the stars. Five minutes passed before either one said anything.

"What's going on tomorrow" Heba asked. "Don't know yet, we'll find out later" Atemu answered stretching his arms, going back into the room. Heba followed a minute after spotting an orange moon looming over Yugi's tower.

Back in the room Heba shut the door and locked it up before going back to bed where Atemu was already starting to fall asleep.

* * *

Sunrise was in a few more hours, but for Yami it was now as he woke in a startle clenching the blanket and panted hard. After a minute of catching his breath Yami rolled to his side and away from Yugi who was knocked out after the arrival twelve hours ago. 'Why am I having that dream again after so many months. The guy is dead and I'm not afraid of having sex...well better than I used to anyways' Yami thought pulling the blanket over his head and curling up into a ball.

A knock on the door startled him as he sat up in bed wondering who that could be "Who is it" Yami called shaking.

"Your maid" The women answered back kindly.

Yami raised an eyebrow as Yugi rolled over and sat up in bed "Come in" He called rubbing his eyes. Once she came in Yugi asked "Is it time to get up"

"Oh no, you have a few hours before the council rises from their sleep, but I was told I had to take you two to the seem stress later" She said. "I remember, Isis told me about that last night" Yugi said as the women bowed her head before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Yugi sighed falling back in bed making Yami stare at him in wonder. Opening his eyes Yugi rolled his head to the side, spotting his love staring at him. He chuckled turning onto his stomach and scotched farther down the bed before hugging Yami's waist "Morning"

"...m-Morning" Yami greeted in a whisper. With a tiered breath Yugi asked "What's wrong and don't tell me it's nothing either"

"That dream and the guy" Yami said sliding his hands threw Yugi's hair. "What, I thought you were done having that dream" Yugi said lifting his head up. "That's what I thought, but I'm not scarred of it anymore because you helped me get over that fear the first time around" Yami said looking back at Yugi who held a smirk upon his lips.

"What are you thinking"

"Well, since we have a few hours I could remind you who you belong to, but I see nothing that we could use for lubrication" Yugi said with lust in his voice as he looked around the room seeing no sign of a bottle in sight.

Yami rolled his eyes "Look in the drawers" He said sliding out of his grasp and looking on his side as Yugi went to the other one. Opening it Yugi slid off the bed at what he saw inside.

As Yami closed his he heard Yugi fall off the bed. Crawling over Yami spotted at least five bottles of lube laying inside the drawer. His eyes widened in surprise before Yugi sat on the side with the same expression in his eyes.

"I think they were prepared for this day" Yami said crawling to the end of the bed to close the thick curtain as Yugi stood up and grabbed one bottle from the drawer before closing it, turning around he was pounced by Yami as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Tossing the bottle down Yugi climbed in using his knees before placing his love down kissing him passionately and being lost in passion for the next two hours.

**~Seto&Joey~**

Seto woke up to the sound of birds chirping by the windows. Turning his head he couldn't see anything as to the curtains around the bed being puled around them. Sighing he sat up feeling an arm lay across his lap and tightened around his waist as Joey shifted in his sleep.

Softening his eyes Seto hesitantly laid back down, moving his hand to Joey's neck and letting his finger play with his hair.

Joey's eye twitched at the touch on his neck. Cracking one open he saw Seto's eyes closed as he kept dragging his nails over his skin and lifted up a strand each time. Joey chuckled making Seto shot his eyes up at him "What!"

"Nothing, it's just that you usually wake up and go straight to work" Joey said nuzzling Seto's chest.

Groaning Seto rolled his eyes "Don't remind me" He said as he turned Joey onto his back and sat on his legs. Seto propped his self up on his elbows at Joey's sides as he rested his head on his chest, smiling slightly.

Joey smirked rubbing his loves arms with his eyes closed before pulling him farther up. Seto was surprised that Joey could pull him without much strength. Pushing his self up Seto, blushing, slowly made his way to Joey's lips as he still had his eyes shut, but stopped from someone opening the curtain and shouting "Rise and shine! We have a few things to get done for ta night so get up" The women said before walking to the door, leaving the two and going back to the kitchen.

Seto turned two shades of red as he lowered his head into the pillow on the side of Joey's head "Who was that" Seto muffled into the pillow.

Opening his eyes he thought a moment as he came up with the answer "Our maid I think"

Sighing Seto sat up "What did she mean by that we have a few things to get done?" "I have no clue, but lets find out" Joey said as Seto got off him, pulling their shoes back on before heading down to the bottom floor, wondering what they would be doing the first day.

**~Curt&Isis~**

Isis woke as she needed to do something before they headed over to the lounge to meet up with everybody. Getting dressed she went to a door that was close by, opening it fully and seeing a child standing up at the bars of his crib. She smiled "Nathan, why are you up this early" Isis said as to it was almost six in the morning.

Nathan gurgled, smiling. Isis chuckled picking him up to get him changed into something besides the PJ's he was already wearing.

Minutes passed when Curt joined the two in the room, smiling as he laid eyes on his son. Isis turned around after finishing changing Nathan, putting his clean cloths on and picking him up again to leave the room, being surprised that her husband was in the room "I didn't hear you come in?"

"That's because I just got hear" Curt said as Isis handed their son over to him. "Nya" Nathan squealed happily at seeing his dad.

Curt chuckled kissing him on the forehead and pulling an arm around Isis, leaving the room to wake the other two.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Yugi and Yami finally made it downstairs after two rounds of lovemaking, then one more round in the shower before they got dressed.

"So you two finally came down hear. What'cha been doing" Mary asked turning around from the stove "And my names Mary"

Yami flushed a slight pink as he sit down at the table with Yugi right behind. Mary chuckled putting their breakfast on some plates and snapping her fingers together, making them appear in front of the two. "h-how did you do that" Yami asked with amazement in his voice.

"It's ancient magic that comes in handy at times, and once you get a table in your room I could just poof it right up their if you know what I mean. Oh yeah one more thing. Isis told me about your little problem every month their Yami. If you two look behind the stash you'll find some '_balloons_' behind all that" Mary said making them both stare in shock at her.

She shook her head "The council with be here in fifteen minutes to tell everyone what is going on"

"Wait, why here. Wouldn't we go to a thrown or council room to do that" Yugi asked becoming confused. "They were planing on it, but since your not actually the Emperor yet they don't want to ruin the surprise on showing you" Mary said going for the door "I need to head out to gather the others hear. When your done eating just put the dishes in the sink. I'll clean them when I get back"

The door shut leaving the two lost in though. Yugi was the first to speak "This is going to be a crazy day"

"Why?" Yami asked looking at him.

"Because their was something about a seem stress, plus a ceremony that takes place at 39 hours or midnight later tonight" Yugi sighed letting his head fall.

"You'll be fine. The council will explain all of that when they get here" Yami said picking up his fork and started eating some kind of honeycomb shaped and green fruit that was on the side of some eggs. "Not bad"

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Yugi also picked up his fork, trying some eggs, but he couldn't taste anything as to it tasting like sand. After pushing his plate forward was when Rose, Ishizu and Elizabeth came through the door saying "Morning" and going for the kitchen where the two were.

Yugi started to turn around in his seat, but didn't have a chance as Rose pushed Yugi's chair into the table with him still in it. He groaned just before she placed her arms on top of his head and leaning over him "Not liking the food, me neither" She said shaking her head.

Yugi's eye twitched as he growled in a low voice "Your starting to piss me off"

Rose chuckled before the council came threw the doors and Curt said "That's good. Your going to have to get use to that when Ann starts the war and it could be soon, unless we find her and get rid of her for good"

Sliding Roses arms off his head Yugi asked turning around "I got a question. Like I know that Ann is the leader, but why do we need to get rid of her that fast. Why not her follower first"

The doors opened as Mary came through with the rest of the group leaving them in the lounge area as she made her way into the kitchen. "Mary" Curt said nodding his head.

"Curt, Isis, Kate, Brandon, good morning" Mary answered back, looking to each one before leaning against the sink.

Curt looked back to Yugi after getting the others attention "Back to your question. The reason we go after the leader first is because if they start the war then she could possible already have a child out their waiting for the day to finish their ancestors job that they couldn't, and then we would have to wait until that child came with new ways to get rid of our existence"

Brandon stepped in saying "The next leader can only be within the previous leaders family. For instance you Yugi. If you die then your first born son would take the thrown, but in Ann's perspective then either a son or a daughter could be it"

"Yes it could it could also mean a wild goose chase because if Ann did have a child then see could already have given it to two of her trusted servants to protected him/her. In other words it would take years for us to find the child" Kate said leaning against Brandon's back, crossing her arms as Isis shifted Nathan in her arms "That and if you didn't have a son then either Rose or one of us would have to go find the next person to take your place" She said.

Yugi sighed "Why does everyone think that I'm gonna die. I had at least a month and a half of training and I can almost kick her ass" He said motioning to Rose by the wall.

"Seriously?" Everyone said turning to the two. Rose smirked getting off the wall "Almost, that's if that blast would of hit instead of exploding"

_ * Giggle *_

Everyone went wide eyed as they turned their heads to Isis and Nathan, excepts the council. "Where did the kid come from" Bakura asked.

"Bakura!" Ryo scolded. "What, I'm curious" He shot back.

Isis chuckled as Rose pushed Elizabeth out the door before shutting it behind her after saying "Sorry, gotta go some places. Catch up with you guys later"

"What was that about" Atemu asked confused as Yugi shrugged and without thinking he took another bit of the eggs. "!"

"Yugi" Yami said becoming worried at his annoyed look.

"That's it! Burn eggs" Yugi said before the plate vanished from its spot. Calming down he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, hearing a few giggles in the lounge area.

"Looks like Yugi's having the same problem as us" Joey commented.

"Yeah, the eggs taste like sand ta me" Malik said.

"Me two" Atemu and Ryo said the same time. "Me three" Joey replied.

A snap was heard making the plate reappear on the table with only the green honeycomb fruit on it. Yugi blinked a few times before Mary spoke "Just eat that. You'll get use to the taste by the end of the week"

"You better be right about that or the worst will happen to them" He replied picking up one fruit, holding it between two fingers and stared at it, plus disintegrating it in the process. The room became silent before Yugi spoke "I did not just do that" picking another one up and eating it this time without an annoyed look.

"At least we'll know what he'll do in a week with the eggs" Seto commented smirking, making everyone laugh.

Yugi just shook his head, cracking a smile himself.

After the laughter died down the council started to back towards the door. "I'll come back later to lay down the more detailed things when you get back" Curt said shutting the doors on the way out.

Sighing Heba sat down along with the other humans. "Things are going to become confusing and difficult tomorrow morning" Marik said with his eyes trained upon the floor.

"Got that right" Yugi agreed finishing his fruit and taking their plates to the sink to be washed.

"It's not going to be that difficult. All you need to do is get a set of ceremony cloths for tonight and go to it, and that includes you four" Mary said eying Atemu, Malik, Ryo and Joey.

"Why us?" Malik asked in wonder.

"The previous four were Lords, so it only makes sense that you were to" Mary said walking over to the door and opened them as the group followed her out.

After everyone came out of the tower they all started their way across the battle field and out of the gates to the town, but before they made it to the middle of the field Atemu brought up the story from yesterday because Yugi probably wouldn't have time to tell it later with the ceremony plans going on.

Yugi thought about it for a minute before it came to him "Oh yeah, forgot about that...were should I begin"

Yami chuckled "Why not the part before she came to the house." Shaking his head at the memoir Yugi began to tell it as they continued to the gates.

_**~Flashback~**_

_ Yugi came downstairs to get some breakfast after celebrating his break up, but he celebrated to quick from his grandpa asking "So you going to explain what happen"_

_ "Yeah, we're curious what went on" Senna said turning around from the stove._

_ Sighing Yugi sat down and placed his forehead on the table. Before beginning Senna heard foot steps and panting coming around the corner._

_ Yami was clutching his shirt as he slid his other hand against the wall for support. Going around the corner he spotted Senna cooking, Solomon reading the paper and as both of them looked to Yugi who had his head laying on the table like he went to a party and made a mistake about going to it._

_ "What's going on"_

_ "Trying to get some answers out of him" Solomon said motioning to Yugi._

_ Pulling his self together Yugi picked his head back up and leaned back in the chair "Okay just give me a second"_

_ * DING DING * "YUGI! I KNOW YOUR IN THEIR BECAUSE WHERE ELSE WOULD YOU BE AT THIS TIME!" Rebecca shouted from outside the door._

_ "Should I get that for you" Senna asked. "No, just leave her be. She'll get the point and leave" Yugi said sighing._

_ "YUGI! GET OUT HERE!" She shouted again. "I told you he was a jerk. After he did one of those acts like in the movies" Friend number one said. "Exactly, even if he was joking I wouldn't think he would leave you in the rain to get sick" Friend number two said._

_ "Grab a window" Yugi said as he got up and went to the door, twisting the handle and cracked it open slowly until it was all the way open._

_ Their was a pause between the three girls as Rebecca backed up after looking into Yugi's eyes that clearly said he was pissed with something. "What do you want and why are they here. Their part of the reason, but they don't need to be here to back you up Rebecca. You don't see my friends here with me do you" Yugi said with strain in his voice._

_ "We're here because we're giving her support to get YOU back" Friend one said._

_ Yugi raised an eyebrow at that "And why would you two want to do that. Your the ones who wanted me gone in the first place...or is it because Rebecca came to your house last night crying her eyes out from what happened"_

_ Rebecca became shocked, gasping at the sudden words "Is that true you two, did you really want Yugi gone or is he lying"_

_ Both of the girls struggled to find words as the second friend said "He's lying to you Rebecca and you know it. Just think about it, would we your friends do something to get rid of the person who makes you happy, disappear out of your life"_

_ Becoming even more confused by the words Yugi added "I'm not lying about what happened yesterday and I know damn well that they are trying to confuse you to make you choose the wrong chose, but they need to get out of here...now!" Yugi headed back into the house and stopped at the door "Meet me in the backyard after you take them somewhere else to sort this out" He said flatly before shutting the door on them._

_~**Inside~**_

_ Senna came around the corner smirking "You did a movie reference to her?"_

_ Yugi chucked as he walked passed his mother and to the back door, going out it and leaving the three wondering what's going to happen next._

_ A half hour later Rebecca came back without her friends following her this time. "Yugi, you were right about them" She said looking around, wondering were he was._

_ Up in the tree Yugi leaned against the trunk with his arms crossed and one leg over the other. Looking down he noticed Rebecca come back as she went through the gate. "Up here" He called from the tree._

_ Looking up she saw Yugi sitting on a branch high in the tree as he glared her down. "Can you come down from their" She asked nervously._

_ Sighing Yugi moved his gaze to the sky "Why don't you come up here if you want to talk...forgot, you can't climb trees can you" He said turning towards her and made his way down to the ground. After touching down Yugi stayed looking towards the tree "Like I said yesterday, it's over between us"_

_ "Can't you at least give me another chance!" Rebecca exclaimed. "And why should I do that...because you didn't know what those two were doing. That's not an excuse to get back together it's just plan ignorant. First of all you should think about what you did and not what other people did" Yugi said in a harsh tone._

_ Rebecca flung herself at Yugi, wrapping her arms around his stomach "Yes I know that. They stopped me from seeing things that were right in front of me, even thought I knew that. Those two got in the way of my thinking so I defriended them and both are not gonna get in our way this time"_

_ Silents filled the air as Rebecca waited for an answer. She got one with Yugi beginning to chuckle, but turned to laughter. "Why are you laughing!" She exclaimed. "Because...if you really know me then you would know I don't forgive people very lightly, unless their my friends or family" Yugi said loosening her hold around him and turning to look her in the eyes "Besides people need me at the moment" Yugi said with hurt in his eyes._

_ "What playing card games"_

_ "I told you Rebecca, the games are over with. Just think about it, Joey and Tristen have jobs and their not playing around anymore. Ryo and Malik are having a hard time as it is since last week. Tea went to America for her dancing thing. Seto is his usual self, but their was one person I did nothing for this whole time he was here."_

_ "Well who is it!" She practically shouted at him._

_ "Guess and if you get it right you can leave"_

_ "With you" Rebecca said hopefully. Yugi closed his eyes "In your dreams, it'll never happen"_

_ Huffing at the chance she thought witch friends he had and the one that got to stay. Seconds passed before the realization hit her "Not that little!" She began running for the house, but was held back by Yugi grabbing her arm, squeezing it slightly "If you go after him or get within a hundred feet from him, you are going to be dealing with me. And I can take things to a whole other level. Leave...now and don't come back even if your grandpa comes here" Yugi threatened her._

_ Taking a breath she retched for her neck and removed the necklace that he got her "Don't need it anymore" She said holding it out for Yugi to take._

_ 'What does she think I'm going to use that for" Yugi thought taking it and watched her leave as he smiled the whole time. After a few minutes of waiting to make sure she was gone, Yugi then went inside and headed straight to the trash can, throwing the necklace into it and making his self even more happy that he got ride of her. For good this time._

_**~End Flashback~**_

The gates opened while the group continuing on into town.

"She sounds like a bitch just by hearing about her" Heba commented with the others laughing in the background.

"You still remember that one girl who always tried to cling to your arm everyday" Yami asked him.

"Oh, her" Heba answered feeling his stomach twist with the thought of the girl. "She was like that at first, but changed to what you just heard" Yami said as they arrived at their destination.

"Welcome" Five women greeted at the entrance holding tape measures. Each one bowed before taking a set of couples by the wrists, pulling them into the store and behind a curtain to take each persons measurement. While the guys were getting that done Mary called one more women in to get Ishizu ready.

After about 30 minutes of waiting for the seem stresses to get done with the measurements, Mary escorted them around in town to show them were most of the things they would be using were. Once that was done they all got out of the cooled as to they were close to mountains. Closing the doors everyone sat down, waiting for Curt to come back.

Five minutes was painful when the doors opened and everyone turned towards them and groaned turning back to their original spots.

"What's the problem with you guys" Rose asked while Elizabeth wasn't with her.

"Just waiting for Curt" Ryo huffed.

And without further waiting Curt finally arrived with his son laying across his shoulder, chewing his shirt. "Why do you always chew my shirts, but not your mothers" Curt asked Nathan making him look up at him with a blank expression.

Shaking his head Curt placed Nathan by his feet before explaining somethings "You got your cloths ready right"

"Just waiting on them" Everyone said. "That's good. Then let's get stared" Curt announced.

After explaining what the five would be doing, witch took an hour from everyone talking and disagreeing, as Curt looked for his child because Nathan wondered off some where's while he wasn't looking.

"So besides the ability usage that I'm totally confused on right now, it's basically easy" Malik asked.

"Yes, but for Yugi that is...I don't think so judging by his annoyed expression" Atemu remarked.

Yugi shook his head, leaning back into his seat and crossed his arms "Why does everything I do include me speaking to millions of people"

"It's not that many citizens, it's only two thousand. And besides your not speaking tonight as to your going to feel light headed after you use your power" Curt replied after pulling Nathan out from underneath the couch who was giggling. Sighing he walked around to the other side of the couch and placed him on Yugi's lap making both blink in confusion. "Just hold onto him, he likes to wiggle and move around when held in the arm. You saw it earlier with Isis" Curt snickered going over to the wall.

Letting out a tiered sigh, Yugi sat up straight while making sure that Nat didn't fall to the floor. Once he was situated Yugi turned the child before laying him on his lap, staring to tickle his stomach.

Smirking Marik commented "Well someones friendly now"

"I have cousins this age...real ones at that" Yugi stated stopping his tickling fest to turn his head to Rose standing against the wall with her arms behind her head.

Rose glanced at them as she kept her gaze towards the ceiling and smiled "Yeah I hear ya. That only happened because when I found you, you were a month and a half, sleeping on your daddy's chest while he watched TV on the couch. Later Senna came back form taking Solomon to the hospital to get his heart checked out for something. She grabbed you before telling him that he was late for a job interview. After he left was when I made my move"

"Why did you wait until he was gone?" Atemu asked as Yugi went to give Nathan back to Curt.

Dropping her arms she began "Because, your dad is a hunter and was under Ann's fathers guidance, until he died of natural causes after he gave 'Damian' the run down on his wife and children to what they really were"

Both cringed at his name as if it were a disease, but suddenly Joey shot out of his seat shouting "WAIT!" and paced back and forth behind the chair.

"What's wrong Joey" Yami asked in wonder.

Looking around frantically "i-i-i-i don't know...my ability" Joey stuttered as he held a sheepish smile.

Seto face palmed himself while the rest held a shocked expression.

Yugi just shock his head starting for the door "Come outside" He said leaving out before everyone asked why.

Joey shrugged going for the door as he was not followed by anyone else, closing the door behind him.

Once the doors closed the rest turned to Rose as she probably knew what Yugi was going to do with Joey. Rose smirked "Looks like their might be a sparing session sooner than I thought" She said also leaving the lounge to watch what was gonna go down.

Outside Yugi went to the middle of the field while Joey followed right after. Right when they retched the center was when Rose came to join them, but stayed close to the outer edge.

Sitting down Yugi sighed "Sit down and close your eyes" Joey did "Place your hands on your knees and don't focus on anything, just relax"  
Joey became confused at what to do.

"Close your eyes" Yugi said again. Joey did this time. "Relax everything while placing your hands on your knees and don't think of anything but nothing...like your in a dark tunnel with no end to it" Yugi continued.

Doing just that Joey relaxed and picturing his self walking threw a never ending tunnel.

After ten minutes of waiting Yugi then said "If you see a bright light twinkling...then stand in the middle and concentrate the light threw out your body"

Thirty minutes was when Joey started to get use to the light as Yugi stood up and stepped back about ten feet. Green and brown light surrounded him and flouted outward, creating poison tipped vines and made the ground shake before spiks struck out all around him. Joey opened his eyes slowly witch his left eye wasn't brown anymore, but forest green instead. The only different about his eyes were that he could change his left eye back to brown, so he didn't look different to other people. Looking around his self he became aware of what happened because in the light he saw forests and mountains all around him.

The dust cloud vanished as Yugi was kind of shocked that Joey had two abilities, but closed his eyes and smiled to his self.

Standing up Joey brushed his pants off before holding his head in dizziness and his eye turned back to normal.

Rose clapped going over to the both "Nice, now do that for a few more hours to get used to the feeling" She said before running away to see how Elizabeth's progress was going.

Joey took her advice telling Yugi that he was gonna go into the woods to practice. "Oh before I forget, can you keep an eye on Seto for me" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded as Joey left him. Yugi chuckled walking back into the lounge while the rest had their eyes on him.

"Well" Curt asked.

"He got it. Just going to practice some where's else for a couple hours, but he asked me if I could keep an eye on you Seto" Yugi said sitting back in his spot from before and placed an arm behind Yami.

"Joey's right about that. Even without the whole Immorus not knowing about you five, their could possibly by an assassin near waiting to strike" Curt agreed placing Nathan back on his shoulder before leaving since his part would be needed again later.

* * *

At 17 hours Joey came back sweating like crazy as he also did a few training sessions by jumping threw trees or flying in the sky using his ability. He stopped at the door catching his breath before going in, finding Heba, Seto, Bakura, Malik and Yami playing some kind of five player dice game that includes cards to be played face down.

He shrugged going into the kitchen, finding Mary "Were are the others"

"In the sky, but their coming back down now" She said. After a minute the door opened as they spotted Joey in a chair. "How'd it go" Malik asked wanting to see his power.

Joey cracked a smile "Not bad, but challenging jumping threw trees and flying" He said as a rock handle appeared in hand with a long poison vine attached to it.

"Awesome" Said the other four who haven't seen it yet. Now they didn't have to worry about anybody's ability, except Seto's, Marik's and Bakura's and that's if they had one.

* * *

Twenty-four hours came fast in Immorus, but not to fast as Heba fell asleep during their game. The next ones to go were Bakura and Yami, laying their heads down for a few seconds and then they were out. With three people out Seto and Marik stopped playing and in the process putting it away before picking a spot that was empty. Seto got a chair while Malik got the last spot on one of the couches, falling asleep almost instantly.

In the kitchen Atemu noticed that it got real quiet after he heard some movement. Wondering what went on he got out of his seat to investigate. Once he found out why Atemu smiled "You might want to check this out"

Getting up the others also soon found out why. "Wake them up in five hours or otherwise they might not want to go back ta sleep after the ceremony" Yugi said walking over to Yami, picking him up in his arms and headed for the stairs. He stopped "We'll meet back up in town at 35" Yugi said leaving the four to do the same thing with picking up their boyfriends and headed to leave for their homes.

* * *

38 hours has arrived while Mary brought them all to the sight where the ceremony would take place. The council were standing in front of stairs that came out of the battle field when removing a seal with hand signs by Kate.

Walking towards the couples Curt and the other three examined them all.

Yugi wore a black dress shirt that circled flames around his arms and to a single flame on his back. He wore regular old jeans that had a wave pattern going down the sides. His shoes were light with some kind of guard tied around his shins. Yami was almost the same with just the flame on his back with no flames around his arms. The jeans were the same, but for the shoes he didn't have the guard.

Atemu had on greenish-blue dress shirt that circled bubbles around his arms to a plain old raindrop on his back. He wore jeans with the pattern of dots on both sides, plus the same kind of shoe Yugi was wearing with the guards. Heba like Yami only had the raindrop on back. He had the same style jeans as Atemu, but not the same shoes as him.

Malik was an unusual as he had some kind of swirls spinning around and up his arms to what looked like three meters. The middle meter was the tallest with the ones on the sides were a little shorter than the middle. The pants had swirls going down as to his shoes were the same as Yugi and Atemu. Marik had only the meters on his back with the same pattern on his pants, but he didn't have the guard around his shins.

Ryo wore a grayish shirt with clouds going around and up his arms to a single lightning bolt. His pants had ex's crisscrossing down to his shoes as he also had the guard tied around his shins. Bakura had the same grayish shirt with the lightning bolt on his back, but no clouds. His pants also had the ex's down his legs as he didn't have the leg guards like the other humans.

Joey like Malik was a little bit different. He had a jungle dark green and light brown dress shirt. The green was on his left as to the brown on his right. The left side had vines going around his arm while the right side had rocks attached together as they both made their way to a leaf, witch was split at the center, but still together. The pants had zigzags going on down the sides as well with the the guards around the shins. Seto also wore a double colored dress shirt that he didn't mind that much. The leaf symbol was on his back without the rest of what Joey had. He had the same pants as him, but he didn't have the guards.

"Looks like you made it just in time. Only one hour to go" Brandon announced.

Seto grumbled "Can't you just hurry this up"

The council stared at one another before looking to Isis who admitted "He's always been like this"

"Have not" Seto shot back having a few snicker in the background.

Kate shook her head "We can't start until the blood moon is at its fullest. Otherwise the ceremony will not work and we'd have to wait another month for the moon to become like this"

After hearing that Seto let out a tired breath before Joey placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him.

Heba scanned the night sky like he never saw it in his life. Following a few stars to the moon, he gasped at the sight before everyone joined him.

"...Beautiful, you don't see that everyday" Yami commented leaning into Yugi. Everyone agreed as Rose arrived with Elizabeth and Ishizu who was dressed in healers cloths.

* * *

After an hour of waiting it was time to get the show on the road. All the Vampire's that lived within the healing, warriors and maid chambers filled the stands that alined the inner walls. The humans from town also joined them to see what their Emperor looked like.

Curt, Isis, Brandon and Kate started up the stairs to give the people the run down on what has happened from 6000 years ago. Once on top Curt turned towards them "My people, you know the majority about what happened with our previous ruler and the last war we had" He began hearing a few whispers throughout them before continuing "That same war left his daughter, Rose to search for the next Emperor. Tonight, we have a very special surprise for you"

The stands cheered making Yugi jump without knowing it. "Please settle down, theirs more. Have you ever heard about the five saviors that stopped the most destructive war of our time from exploding this world were we live today. All of you here should have before your parents died or are still with us now. The Emperor isn't the only one who will be coming up on this platform tonight, but four others will as well." Curt finished waving Yugi up.

Taking a breath Yugi said "Wish me luck" Before heading up earning loud shouts and whistles from them, even a few "He's gorges!" From the ladies, making his stomach turn a couple times. Once at the top the council bowed heads before Brandon and the two girls sat along the edge, holding their hands together and chanting words he didn't hear in his life.

Turning towards the stairs he lowered his his self to one knee as Curt also chanted the same words the others were.

The wind picked up making the tree leaves blow around the platform. Bats danced with the leaves as if it were a ritual to summon the devil. In the stands the humans shivered from the cold.

Curt raised one hand to the moon, still standing towards the people and mumbled a couple different words, witch Yugi recognized and lite the five candles at each corner without moving or looking at them.

With that happening a few Vampire's gasped at the sight waiting for the seal to emerge.

Curt felt his hand vibrating, opening his eyes and looked up finding a very large cross with arrows pointing out at each tip. The middle of the cross was a circle, but it also had the stone that Rose was carrying around in the middle.

The three sitting down started to chant in their weird language even louder as the Blood moon got brighter each time. After a few seconds Curt pulled his hand down slowly making the cross get smaller and to the length of your three middle fingers. Gently placing the seal down on Yugi's neck from the back as he slid his ring finger up a little before moving his head so the moon could do its thing.

The moon shined on the open part as the light got smaller and smaller until it became a beam, drawing out some of Yugi's energy as it took it straight to the moon.

Yugi panted for breath, letting his head fall but kept up right. The chanting stopped as Curt pulled his hand away, leaving the seal or now tattoo in the middle of his neck.

Standing up Yugi snapped out of it as he waved the other four to the top and moved out of the way by standing on the far left side.

Once at the top each one knelled once Curt sat down next to Isis as Brandon closed his eyes and concentrated before right in front of the four were four look a likes of Brandon, startling them all.

People in the stands became happy as he did that as a few whispered "We haven't seen that ability in awhile"

Shaking his head he stood up and helped Kate as well before opening a small box that held four rings. Taking them out he gave one look a like the ring that belonged to that person.

Atemu had a circular Sapphire gemstone ring. Ryo's was a circular Topaz gemstone ring. Joey had an Emerald one while Malik had a gray moonstone.

Before slipping the rings on, the four council members laid out five glass orbs and made a few hand signs, making the orbs flout a foot off the ground. Brandon nodded to his clones as they slipped the rings onto each ones right ring finger before the clones disappeared and Atemu, Ryo, Joey and Malik stood up and turned around, seeing confused looks upon the peoples faces.

The council sighed as the orbs hovered higher over the five as Yugi joined them in aline.

At the same time Yugi brought out his flames only to the spots as always. Atemu's water covered the end of his tail and a couple drops hung from the ends of his bangs. Ryo's lightning charged in his hands before lightning from the sky, covering him and left him with a bolted tipped tail and a few sparks zapping in and out of focus by his hair. Joey did the same thing, focusing both his hands before purple mist came out of nowhere's and surrounded him before it disappeared, leaving Joey a vine like tail with a pointed rock attached at the end and a leaf bandana around his forehead and wrists. Malik was next as he held out his right hand and swirls circled it. He moved his arm over his head, moving it down and to his waist before the swirl took over and finished its way down, leaving Malik with some kind of tail sheath that connected its self to his pants. Cut gloves covered his hands while the hair covering his neck became pointy.

The stands were baffled as they cheered for the abilities and the new owners.

All took a deep breath before stretching their arms to the sky, letting out a blast of their energy into the orbs above them.

The orbs glowed brighter with each passing second before the five stopped the blasts as the orbs were full, letting their arms fall to their sides.

Yugi's was bright red, Atemu's light blue, Ryo's bright yellow, Joey's a mix of light green and brown and Malik's a dark gray.

The orbs then flouted down to eye level before Kate stood up and walked down the stairs with the orbs flouting behind her. After she stepped off the last step was when Kate headed for the thrown room to place the orbs in their rightful place.

Right after Yugi stopped his blast he turned off his flames as he couldn't concentrate with his neck burning nonstop.

The rest of the four let their powers relax as Curt walked forwards "As you have witnessed just now. The saviors power has come back from the dead after so many years of waiting to see if they were telling the truth" He said before Yugi fell to his knees and turned is head to him, seeing him panting. Curt turned back to the people "Go home, get some rest. There will be another day for the Emperors words"

The humans started to leave threw the gate as the vampire's went to their chambers.

Yami, Heba, Marik, Bakura and Seto raced up the steps as Curt walked over. "Yugi!" Yami called once at the top, knelling down next to him.

"I'm fine...my energy was sapped getting this on" Yugi assured feeling the tattoo on his neck. Standing up Yugi wobbled slightly before being grabbed by the arms from Ryo and Malik who looked worried.

Yugi smirked letting his head fall in defeat "Can you help?" Both grinned pulling his arms around their neck and grabbed his waist for support, taking him to his room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ^W^ and I know I made Marik a wimp in the beginning, but would you do the same thing if you woke up in a strange place...I know I would.

**Marik: *_Death glare_***

TYYF: *_Runs away and hides under bed* _Please R&R before Marik murders me. review on anything you like, hate or needs improvement(_besides grammar_) and I will see you in a months time. Hopefully things will get better for me next week when I turn 16 this month the 24th...^w^'


End file.
